The Tormentors
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: The Abyss displayed pain, The Shadow brought forth deception, and now I give you The Tormentors. The third installment of the Assassin Series. Torture, betrayal, and suffering will all seem like child's play....
1. Dark Figures

_**Author's Note: Here it is, the third installment of my assassin series, the sequel to The Abyss and The Shadow, if you haven't read them you should so this makes more sense and so you know what is going on :D. I would like to thank my fabulous beta who over works herself beyond belief and who will have to take a vacation some day, Sweet Sassy Sarah. **_

**_Be sure to review please!!_**

**_I am not, nor will I ever be, Tamora PIerce._**

**17 years later after the epilogue of The Shadow**

now onto the final beginning...

_**

* * *

**_

A dark figure slowly lowered itself down onto the ground from a tree in the large forest that was left in the shadows of night on the Tortallan and Tusaine border. Another dark figure hopped down from the tree in a single leap and began walking forward, then the first figure's head turned to the north as she heard horse hooves crashing through the under brush and her companion was walking right toward them.

"Down!" she hissed and pulled the other figure under the large berry bush that was wedged between two larger trees. The eighteen year old woman had auburn hair that was pulled back into a tight club at the base of her skull. She had broad shoulders, a thick waist, and muscled limbs that were covered under dark brown breeches and shirt that were proper for the rugged woods around them like her sturdy but light boots. Ashtyn Marcoy glared down at her brother through deep brown eyes.

"Why haven't they given up?" His voice was a whisper, but it still rumbled from deep in his chest. He was dressed like his twin sister in the dark sturdy clothes and they matched each other almost perfectly. One of the biggest differences was that his hair was a darker shade but was still considered auburn, and his eyes were a lighter brown than hers.

Their eyes were a matter that no one like to discuss, let alone see, and right now Jaxson Marcoy could see that his sister's eyes were starting to turn into the dark black pits that only appeared when she was in a fight or a tight spot. His own eyes turned a brilliant shade of red when he was harsh predicaments, but he never put as much importance behind every move like Ashtyn.

"Ashtyn, your eyes," he whispered, a warning to her.

"If you weren't such a dolt I wouldn't have to worry about those, too, right now, would I?" Ashtyn shot back at him, and went back to scanning the forest with her blackening eyes. "You know, we probably would have been able to get out of there without a problem if you didn't want to make such a scene."

Jaxson knew his sister was mad at him, and she had every right to be, now that he saw things in hindsight.

They were sent by their mother, the royal assassin of Tortall, also known as Tortall's Tormentor, to dispose of a growing nuisance in Tusaine. One of their ambassadors had decided to visit home for a while after he was caught shuffling through some of the most confidential paperwork kept by the royal assassin by Jarret Marcoy, the Lord of Larstspur as well as Jaxson's and Ashtyn's own father.

So Lady Katelyn Marcoy had sent her top assassins that weren't already busy to make the hit on this man. They happened to be her two youngest children.

Jaxson and Ashtyn easily got into the Tusaine court disguised as servants. Ashtyn wanted to follow their target to his room until he was nice and tucked in his bed tightly, but Jaxson wasn't as rational as his sister. Just as Ashtyn saw that he was about to make the hit, she moved to stop him. It was too late; a the silver blade with blue crystal hilt, a sign that it belonged to one of The Tormentor of Tortall's assassins, flew from his hand and buried itself into the target's throat.

The Tusaines thought it was an attack on their crown prince, who happened to be standing a breath away from the target, so the entire court gathering broke into a chaotic frenzy trying to get away, fight the culprit, and refrain from being trampled. Ashtyn's quick thinking was what managed to get the twins out of there unscathed. They melted into the fleeing crowd to hide in plain sight until they were able to sneak out of the palace and make a break for the woods, after disposing of the Tusaine liveries they wore and getting back into their 'forest ready' clothing.

Their plan went well until they noticed that they were being tracked. The Tusaine trackers didn't stop when they hit the outer border of the palace grounds either. Some of them stuck to Ashtyn and Jaxson like burs, clear into the Tortallan lands.

Now they were huddled in a bush, hiding from a team of trackers while trying to complete the second part of their little jaunt around the countries.

"I'm sorry Ash." Jaxson looked down at the ground while listening for horse hooves. "I wasn't thinking."

Ashtyn sighed and looked at her brother. he couldn't help that he was a little more boisterous and quicker to act than her. He liked the flash of his actions much more then Ashtyn. On the other side though, he was also the first to say that he had made a mistake. "It's fine, Jax. We'll think about what we should have done later. Right now let's get out of here." She peered up over the shrubbery they were in, checking for their trackers.

Ashtyn ducked back into the greenery as a rider on a tall horse became barely visible on the edge of their vision, but he disappeared after only a moment. They waited a little while longer until they were sure no other trackers were around before Ashtyn climbed out of the bush and offered a hand to Jax. "Come on. We have to get to Hawkley soon."

Jaxson took the offered hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "So my dear sister, who are we getting?"

Ashtyn lifted the pack onto her shoulders and started walking. "Hawkley, a small border town, has a small farm on the southeastern edge of it's forest. Evidently Mom has seen and talked to a girl there and she shows a lot of potential. So Mom wants to bring her in. The girl has already agreed, but we have to get her out of there."

"So we're recruiting?" Jax's jaw slackened but he kept the pace with his sister, who nodded. "We don't have the proper funding!"

"Shut it," she hissed, then patted the bag on her back and pulled out a pouch that jingled with metal coins. "We're covered."

"Is that our money or official, and where did you get that?" Jax asked while admiring his sister's thinking.

"Mom sent it along with us," she told her brother and tucked the pouch away again. "But it's from the Larstpur treasury. She's been trying to stay an arm's length away from the crown and their business lately."

The twins hiked towards their destination by crossing though the pure wilderness that barely even had a game trail to follow. They clambered across bramble fields and down smooth rock faces.

They reached the outskirts of the small homestead. A short, rickety fence was hastily built to keep in a few of the family's goats. Next to the corral was a rundown barn that needed several minor repairs and had a newly attached wood shed. There was a garden nearby that held stalks of corn in their full growth of summer and illuminated by the light cast off by the full moon. The last thing that the twins saw was the old thatch roof cottage that was in desperate need of a new layer of thatch, with the glow from the hearth inside showing through the thin curtains on the windows and under the door.

"How should we go about this?" Jaxson whispered while peering around a tree. "We don't want to mess this up."

"That's why you should do the talking, but I'll make sure you say the right thing." Ash took a step towards the house and the stopped. "It's late. We should wait 'til morning."

"Barn?" Jax pointed to the old building.

"If there's a loft, but if not I think we should stay in the forest." Ashtyn lead the way through the shadows and into the old building. The ladder looked like it used to be made of rope but it was frayed to the point where Ash and Jax didn't want to risk it, so they pulled themselves up one of the beams before settling down on the hard floor of the hay loft behind a small pile of straw.

It was agreed a watch would be good, so Ash took the first watch as her brother started to drift off to sleep. She relaxed and leaned on her elbows, staring at a spider crawling on a web when a small creak caught her attention. She moved silently to the edge before looking over and seeing a young girl with bright red curls and light green eyes staring right at her.

Ash's jaw dropped; it had been years since anyone other than her brother or mother had gotten that close to her without her noticing.

"Can I help you?" the red head asked suspiciously.

* * *

**_A/N: be sure to tell me what you think and if you think this will be worthy to be continued._**

**_PLease review and THANK YOU!!_**

* * *


	2. The New Recruit

_**Author's Note:** IMPORTANT INFO! A**competition has begun. There is a forum,**_ 'The Ficship Competitons'_**, that is looking for the absolute best fanfics out there for the Tortall'verse(**The Knighthood of Ficship)** and for the Emelan'verse(**The Circle of Ficship**). The fics are nominated by any of the readers(aka YOU ;D) and all you have to do is PM the information of the fic to one of the moderators, I am one of them, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. For more information check out the forum at this link**_ http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/, **There is also a link on my profile if you want :D**

**Now then, back to story stuff...**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, and reviewed, you all mean the world to me!!  
And a huge thanks to Sweet Sassy Sarah, who is an amazing but lately neglected beta ;D**

**Okay, for the last two fics I have done, I have never claimed to be Tamora Pierce. WHY ON EARTH WOULD I START NOW?!?! I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE**

* * *

Ash fumbled for words as she stared into the green gaze. "I...I..."

The redheaded girl climbed the rest of the way up the beam that Ash and Jax had just climbed, and she stood in front of Ash with her head bent over because of the low roof. Ash was balanced on the balls of her feet, preparing for a fight, as she surveyed the girl.

She was shorter than Ash, which wasn't out of the normal height. Her bright green eyes reminded Ash of a the color of a Carthaki lime. Her bright springy curls made her look like she was flighty and undetermined. The large and patched shirt and breeches she wore covered wiry muscles from working on this little homestead, but the clothing didn't hide the looks of her face of someone who was under fed. The girl looked to be about sixteen but the hard glint in her sharp green eyes told Ash that she had much more responsibilities than a normal sixteen year old.

"Hello miss." Jaxson saved Ash from answering, like usual. "My name is...Shane. and this is..." he trailed off, looking at Ash hoping she would come up with her own name, he was awful at these little word games.

Ash jumped in to answer right away. "Abbey, Abigail Shales. " She looked at her brother and gestured towards him. "This is Shane Abick."

The redhead immediately understood the coding in the names. The Tormentor of Tortall distinguished her agents by beginning their codenames with AB and SH. If they were speaking to the person who was supposed to receive the information they carried, she would give her name with the same code, adding a Y and a W.

"I'm Shaiya Abwelk. Are you the Rider Captains that were supposed to come and get me?" The green eyes of 'Shaiya' watched Ash's every move.

Now it was Jax's turn to look to Ash for help. Ash didn't pay attention to her brother. "Yes, we are the Captains. You are the trainee, correct?"

"Precisely." The girl grinned. The entire conversation had been planned by Tortall's Royal Assassin so the parties would recognize and know they could trust each other. Now the formalities were over and they could speak of real matters.

"So you're Lady Katelyn's folks?" The girls eyes moved back and forth between the twins.

Jax and Ash exchanged a look, agreeing to not tell the girl they were 'Lady Katelyn's' children. "We are representing Lady Katelyn," Jax answered coolly.

"Then my real name is Eli, Elizabeth Toagey." She reached her hand out between the two.

Jax took the offered hand first. "Jaxson. Jax"

Ashtyn took the hand next in a firm clasp. "I'm Ashtyn. Ash."

Eli looked at them for a moment, noticing the lack of the last names, but she accepted it. "I saw someun' comin' up here so I came to look into it. Mum thinks I'm in bed though, so I'd best get goin'. You guys wanna come in?"

"No," the twins said in unison and looked at each other. Ash let her brother handle this. "We can't do that. Your mother shouldn't know much about what you're supposed to be doing, and you should know that already." Jax raised a brow and looked at the girl again. "As far as any of your family will know, we arrived here late last night and....." he turned wide eyed to his sister, "we forgot about mounts!"

"No we didn't. There is a Rider group in Hawkley right now. As far as anyone knows our horses are with them and we walked so we didn't waste the mounts. We show up at first light tomorrow and be out of here as soon as possible. Carter is that squad leader and the captain will listen to him." Ash spoke to her brother quickly and mentioned their cousin Carter Cooper who was their uncle, Sir Jason Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Lady Vianna Cooper of Pirate's Swoop's son.

"Well nice to know you had this all planned out." Jax was sarcastic.

Ash smirked. "I know. Now then will it be safe for us to sleep up here without watch?" she asked the girl.

Eli nodded and moved back to the edge of the loft, "Sleep well. I'll be out at sunrise to get outta here then you can rest a bit more in the forest. 'Bout midmornin' come in, chore's be done and I'll be able to stick 'round."

The girl left and the twins fell asleep, but Ash would never be a sound sleeper when she was not at home Larstspur. She twisted on the hard floor and then would stop for fear of making the old boards squeak. She let out a sigh and stared up at the roof, a pale gray light made the loft's interior barely visible. The sun would soon rise and she had not slept. Ash would either find a way to sleep or pay for this on their trek home.

"What's the matter?" Jax sighed but it turned into a yawn; he could sleep in an enemy strong hold given the chance, but he was starting to wake up after his half a night's worth of sleep with the straw as a pillow.

"I don't like sleeping without proper cover," Ash confessed.

Jax rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. "Then let us find some where that you can sleep because Mithros knows I don't want to have to think tomorrow." He moved to the beam that they climbed last night and used the notched wood as foot and hand holds to make the descent.

Ash followed him down the wood and dropped the last three feet to join her brother on the ground.

The twins slipped out of the barn, unnoticed and without a sound, and made a mad dash through the clearing and into the woods once more where Ash felt more at ease a safe distance from the farm.

Ash settled down to try and get some sleep in the base of a tree on a thick patch of grass. Jaxson assured her it would be fine, he would stay awake to keep watch for 'rabid squirrels' as she slept. So Jaxson sat cross-legged on the ground nearby with a small chunk of wood in his hands that he began to carve into.

Jaxson woke Ash around midmorning and offered her an apple from their packs. She ate it quickly and wiped the juice off her hand on her breeches before shouldering her bag and leading the way to the path that was the official way to the homestead.

They walked to the cottage wearing the same clothes they had on the previous night, dark brown breeches and shirts, but they added plain leather jerkins over them to look more casual.

As soon as the twins came into view of the home they spotted two children, a girl in front of the house with a basket full of ears of corn, and another young girl leading the handful of goats and a dog out of the small corral. Both had red hair and tattered breeches. The one with the basket saw the twins approaching and ran into the house after letting out a shrill whistle that got the attention of the goatherd. The girl lead the goats back into the corral with the speed of an expert before she grabbed an old pitchfork and wandered near the house.

Ash smiled and waved at the goatherd who acknowledged her with a nod of her bright red head. "I get the feeling they don't expect many well-wishing visitors," she whispered to her brother and he shook his head.

A large woman with the signature red locks of hair wrapped under a piece cloth came out of the house wearing a patched dress and wiping her hands on an apron. "'Oy there, who are you?"

Jaxson raised his hand in a wave. "Hello Mistress," he called out, then spoke out of the side of his mouth to his sister. "Are we known to be Riders?"

"Sent by Mom herself to gather a new assistant for the horsemistress and someone to look after out mounts on the road south," she whispered back quickly.

They had walked up to the middle aged woman, and Jaxson bowed, as did Ash. "Hello Mistress Toagey. My name is Shane Abick, I'm a Rider in the Sixth Rider Group that'd be in Hawkley 'bout now. This is Abey Shales, she's a corporal in our group. We been sent to pick up a girl that showed sum talent fer da' mounts."

"Who sent ye'?" The mistress asked, "My girls don't jus' leave on uh fickle whim, Rider Abick, Corprul Shales."

"Just Abbey if ye would mum." Ash told the woman, "We was sent by our Cap'n Shelisa Abberson, to fetch a girl named Elizabeth Toagey. She 'bout mum?"

"Aye, Eli's 'bout here somewhere but we need to talk somemer. You's cap'n didn't think to talk wage." Mistress Toagey turned to lead them into the house, "Righ' this way Rider, Corprul."

The woman lead them into a small kitchen with a few chairs and an old table that looked like it would give out if a turkey was placed on it. Luckily, or perhaps not, they looked like a whole bird never came near the table. There was an crumbling hearth with some hot coals still in it next to a small hallway that would probably lead them to the bedrooms, and a small bundle of bedrolls on the other side of the hearth in a small sitting area.

"Lenna!" Mistress Toagey called. "Fetch me sum water from da well!" A moment later the small girl that had been carrying the corn walked in with a pail of water that she handed to her mother, "Now go tell Mara taget them goats out now b'fore it gets anilater."

"Yes ma." Lenna scurried out the door.

"Eli!" Mistress Toagey called over her as she poured the water into a worn out kettle an set it on the hearth to heat. "Tea be redy soon." She gestured to the old wooden chairs for them to sleep.

"Thanks dearly, mum." Jax pulled a chair out took a seat.

Ash sat as well. "Yes, thank ye mum."

"Yes ma?" Eli ran into the room but stopped after seeing Jax and Ash at the table.

"These two be here to take you to them Rider groups." The mistress looked down her nose at her daughter. "Git yer things gathered."

Eli bowed her head and left again.

Mistress Toagey placed a mug of tea in front of the twins and one for herself. "Well? What be the pay fer her?"

"Almost normal pay fer any Rider, then bonuses fer extra work she does, mum," Jax answered evenly.

"If yer in that bad a shape to need her, I want that now and she can keep her the bones." Mistress Toagey glanced towards the hall. "How ofen we get the monies?"

Ash and Jax were both taken aback by this but Jax spoke up for them. "She will be paid a monthly fund and room and board be free."

"I get her yearly fund right now er she don't go nowhere." Mistress Toagey looked them right in the eye, "Her Pa be ill, I can't keep this place up wifout 'er or Lenna, or Mara."

Ash nodded to her brother and laid a hand on her jerkin. "Seem fair if Miss Toagey 'grees."

Eli rushed through the door with a small bundle on her back. "I'm ready to leave anytime. Any deals sound fine by me." She smiled at the twins. "When do we leave?"

Ash nodded and removed the pouch filled with gold pieces and set twelve pieces out onto the table in front of Mistress Toagey. "One year of pay fer the girl."

Mistress Toagey nodded and stood. It was obvious goodbyes needed to be said, so Ash and Jax slipped out of the house. Eli came out with a set expression on her face.

"I'll be back in a moment." Eli raced to the barn where Lenna had been with Mara.

Ash and Jax assumed the siblings would have trouble parting, but they would manage if Eli was serious, and Eli had no choice at this point to be serious or not.

"Let's go." Ash began to lead the way back towards the small town of Hawkley.

"I'm really going to be an agent for The Tormentor." Eli spoke in a hushed voice but it was incredulous.

Jaxson laughed at her. "You're on your way. We'll make you into a decent tack cleaner if nothin' else."

"So are we walking all the way to the Capital?" Eli piped up again.

"Are we walking to the capital?" Jaxson asked his sister.

"If you two don't shut up I'll knock your heads together and you _will_ be walking the whole way." Ash strode off ahead of them and mumbled to herself, "Great Mother, just what I need, two dundering chatterboxes."

The three traveled for the entire day, only resting at midday, and they spent the time alone on the forest floor a little distance from the road. Eli and Jax complained constantly just to get on Ash's nerves, and Ash began to threaten to kill them both and claim they were attacked by spidrens.

Night had fallen upon them, finally, and they marched on to find a place to camp, without a fire. The trees around them were tall and thick, the kind that made good hiding places.

"Please," Jax drawled. "Can we stop now?"

"If you don't knock it off I'll..." Ash was cut short as she and her brother rounded a tree and came face to face with a tall youth a year younger than them.

The tall young man had dark black hair, gold touched skin, and bright blazing blue eyes. "You two are much louder than usual, aren't you?"

* * *

**_A/N:Well? what do you think :D_**

**_DOn't forget to tell me in a review and to nominate fics for The Ficship Competitions...please :)_**

**_~KATE_**


	3. The Riders

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank those of you who reviewed but there seems to a be a sharp decrease in reviews, it makes me sad, I know there are about 40 visitors to each chapter but only 7 reviews on th last one. I know that this story hasn't come together completely yet but give it some time, each chapter is a stepping stone to the main plot._**

**_THANKS TO THE GREAT REVIWERS _**

**_Also thanks to my amazing beta, Sweet Sassy Sarah. You help me all the time even when we are discussing our small world or the even the calmer things like furlongs. hahaha_**

**_I'm not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

The youth's bright blue eyes looked right into the two set of brown eyes and he grinned.

Jax grabbed on of the intruder's wrists and pushed his forearm into the youths' throat, pinning him to the tree. Ash had glared up at him and pulled her brother off the fellow.

"Carter, why are you here?" Ash asked her cousin.

Carter Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, the eldest son of Sir Jason Cooper, was dressed in the regular attire for a Rider with the rearing horse as a badge on his tunic that he tried to straighten.

"We left Hawkley early, evidently ol' Lindell has some information about one of the Fiefs raising an army against the crown so a lot of the Rider groups and a company or two of the Own have been called back into Corus." Carter pushed his black hair that fell just below his ears out of his face.

"Why?" Jax leaned on the tree next to his cousin, "They could've just sent some spies in to get the information, then send in some of us to take out the leaders or we could even drag them to the capital for them."

Carter shrugged, "Don't know. Lindell and Aunt Kate don't get along that well. You know how they treat each other. Lindell gets his own assassins, and Aunt Kate gets her own information. They're like two different countries opposing each other."

Ash looked at her cousin and brother, "But when it's bad, they will fall back on each other."

"Don't know, I just do as I'm told." He looked at the twins then Eli, "But I suggest that you guys get mounts else where, we'll need each one to get back. The next town, Anikle, has an inn that you could get some from. And that girl stands out like the queen in the cesspool."

"I know." The twins said together before Ash continued, "I wanted to dunk her head in mud pit to dull it down some but couldn't bring myself to go off and find one."

"Hey!" Eli protested but the look she got from Ash stopped her right away, "I can wrap my head in a cloth."

"That would help but right now we need to get out of here and get horses because I'm guessing the Riders aren't feeling to kind to us about now." Jax elbowed his cousin playfully in the ribs.

"You two would be locked away if they could prove all the horse-nappings were you. You guys are a couple of thieves." Carter gave his cousins hard glares and rocked back on his heels, "Now off with you, my post is the farthest out from the camp, make a wide arc and no one will see you." Carter pointed to a thicket of trees. "And get that red head covered."

Jax slapped him on the back before the group left him and wandered out into the forest to go around the Rider camp. They trudged on before Jax finally complained about being tired again.

"As soon as we get around them we can sleep," Ash told them and continued to push herself through a large bush.

The three of them made camp, which was three bedrolls and blankets laid out on the ground, before settling for the night. Jax circled them laying out his blazing blue Gift to protect them from any intruders. Ash broke out the rations for them as she watched her brother putting out the wards and Eli unwrapping her head.

"This should hold for a while but we need to get some rest and get out of here, around dawn." Jax sat down on his bedroll.

"Dawn." Eli whined.

"No." Ash told them, "Before dawn. We need to get ahead of the Riders if we want to get mounts." She ignored the moans from them and rolled into her bed completely dressed and fell asleep.

"Does she really think we'll be out of here before dawn?" Eli nibbled on the hard biscuit Ash gave her earlier.

"She doesn't think she will have us out of here by dawn, she knows it. Her plans go as she wants them to or she will make you feel like a fool because nine times out of ten, she's right, and her plan is perfect."

Eli looked like she about to say something but shut her mouth after deciding not to. Jaxson saw this, "Say what you want, I'm not the real 'instructor' with this, she is, " he jerked a thumb at his sister, "I don't fuss over what can or cannot be said."

"She seems a little...controlling." Eli told him.

Jax chuckled, "She can be but she usually has a reason to be. I know, I've heard it before, plenty of people think she's controlling but I see how she acts with different things. I am her twin after all."

Eli thought about this, "So she's bossy because she has a right to be?" She was still confused.

Jax sighed, too many people thought this of his sister, "She doesn't talk enough to be bossy. She depends on me to do most the talking around new people or groups but she knows what to do. I mean she has problems talking to people but she is the one that has the most to say so when she does talk it sounds bossy."

"Oh." Eli nodded.

They finally fell asleep in there bedrolls trying to get as much sleep as possible but there peace didn't last long.

"Up." Ash's voices cut through the morning, "Get up, we need to get going."

"No." Eli moaned from her bedroll, "Can't we stay in bed."

"Ten more minutes please." Jax growled.

"Good idea." Ash sounded sarcastic, "No, we can't stay in bed and yes, we will be leaving in ten minutes. Now then, up." She flipped Jax's bedroll, dumping him onto the cold ground then she moved onto the young trainee.

"No, I'm moving. I'm moving." Eli scrambled from her bedroll and moved to roll it up, "How long have you dealt with her?" she asked Jaxson.

"Eighteen long, oh so long years, young one." He stayed on the ground under his bedroll while Ash picked up the other packs.

As Ash said they would, they were on their way before dawn, but this time Jax didn't hold off on his complaining for more than a few steps. Ash knew he was teasing but that didn't stop her from slapping him in the back of the head.

Ash decided some time on the road wouldn't hurt and would help them pick up their speed until they were able to get mounts in Anikle. They were 'close to almost half way there' as Jax put it, around midday when they heard horses and before they knew it a group of Riders were behind them.

"Out of the way pheasants!" The Captain called, he was noble, of course, and the twins knew the only reason he got as far as he did was because he was a good fighter and leader, not because of the 'kind' treatment he gave commoners.

Jax's eyes flared with anger as he whirled around to face the oncoming group. "Excuse me?"

Ash grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him off the road, "Not here Jaxson," she hissed

Jax paid no attention to his sister, "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care, you were in the way." The captain stood on the side of the road observing his company as it passed and he glared at the three travelers.

"I am Jaxson Marcoy of Larstspur." Jaxson lifted his chin in pride, "I will not be insulted by the likes of you."

The captain's brow raised slightly as he stared down at the young man, "I'm supposed to believe that you, some travel weary youth who is probably a run away with these two wenches, is the only son of one of the wealthiest fiefs in all Tortall." The captain let out a snort. "I'll believe that as soon as I find a purple pony but since you are so adamant about it, Carter Cooper, get over here!" he called out.

Carter's blue eyes shifted between his captain and his cousins as he trotted his mount over to them, "Yes, sir?"

"This happens to be a cousin of the Marcoys, he can tell me if you are yong Jaxson. Carter?" The captain turned to his Rider.

Carter's eyes flashed between Ash, Jax, and the captain. The captain and Jaxson had expectant looks set on their faces while Ash mouthed the word 'no' to him, "No, sir, these are not my cousins, they are in Larstspur at the moment, sir and should be headed for Corus soon."

Jax opened his mouth to retort but Eli caught him, "Our 'polgies graces, sirs, he meant no harm by it. He be tired and was hopin' fer a spare mount, that be all." Ash was happy to see that the young girl knew to flatter the captain by addressing him with a higher rank than he really had.

The captain looked at her with some disgust visible on his face, "We have no spare mounts you will have to walk, we need all ours for a long, hard ride." he nodded to them before kicking his horse into a trot to head back up the line of mounts and into his place, following the captain's lead, Carter trotted back to his place.

The three travelers stayed where they were until the Riders were well out of earshot.

"Are you lame in the head?" Ash rounded on her brother, "Carter just warned us they weren't happy with 'our kind' ! You're lucky he said no or we could be in trouble if they think we're on our way from Larstspur right now."

"I..." He looked at Eli, "See what I mean about her?"Eli nodded. "I know Ash, shall we, "Jax motioned to the road.

Ash sighed and began to lead them again, "But this doesn't mean that we can't get some very well priced mounts now."

Jax grinned broadly to his sister so the boyish dimple in his cheek appeared. Eli's jaw dropped, "You are thieves," she accused them.

"We are not thieves. " Ash smiled crookedly at her and placed a hand on the shorter girls shoulder.

Jax's look mirrored his sister's, "We simply see more opportunities than many people, and take the ones that appeal to us most, at the time."

"Thieves." Eli shook her head, "Purely thieves." She walked off ahead of the two.

Ash went to take a step in the same direction but her brother whispered to her, "Can't say it's not in out blood with great grandpa George."

Ash elbowed him in the ribs, "You talk too much."

They finished making camp a good mile away from the Riders' sentries after Jaxson put up the wards around them again. Their bedrolls made an interesting scene after Jax said he wanted some real sleep and set Ash and Eli's bedrolls up to block out some of the light over his own bedroll. He climbed under the mini tent and fell asleep soon. Ash pulled one of the bedrolls off him and tossed it to Eli.

"Rest," she told the girl, "We have a long night ahead of us." Ash pulled her own bedroll off her brother and fell asleep.

They woke when the moon was high in the sky and Ash guessed it would be just around midnight. She pulled her two companions out of bed again and sent them on their way into the trees.

Ash and Jax had left Eli with their packs in the forest as they slowly and discreetly made their way into the Rider camp and their horses.

Ash untied lead reigns and grabbed the tack for the mounts as Jax worked the spells to conceal the tracks, sound, and sight they would make leading three horses off into the night. Ash and Jax mounted their new form of transportation with another tied onto Jax's saddle horn, then a blue Gift wrapped around them and the horses hooves. The veil of magic was simple; if anyone looked at them and wasn't a mage they would a tree's shadow being blown about by the wind, and the magical wrappings on the horses' hooves would keep them from making any visible tracks or sounds.

They made it back to Eli in no time and the three of them headed off on their 'borrowed' property before an alarm could be raised.

"They'll learn to vex us." Ash told her brother.

"Or they'll end up on foot the whole way back to Corus." Jaxson laughed.

The three kicked their horses into a canter through the fairly empty woods, away from the sunrise on property stolen from the Tortallan crown.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! :D  
**_

_**Don't forget...**__IMPORTANT INFO! A**competition has begun. There is a forum,**_ 'The Ficship Competitons'_**, that is looking for the absolute best fanfics out there for the Tortall'verse(**The Knighthood of Ficship)** and for the Emelan'verse(**The Circle of Ficship**). The fics are nominated by any of the readers(aka YOU ;D) and all you have to do is PM the information of the fic to one of the moderators, I am one of them, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. For more information check out the forum at this link**_ http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/, **There is also a link on my profile if you want :D**


	4. Dog Tired

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank every one who reviewed, the amount of you is small though but there is an average of 40 visitors on each chapter. I accept anonymous reviews so there is nothing stopping anyone :D pleeeeease, Okay I don't like to beg, I'm done with that. Anyway, this is the last chapter before the plot really takes off :D_**

**_Thanks to the great beta, Sweet Sassy Sarah, for all the work she does._**

**_And there is any information note at the bottom so remember to check that out and EXCERPTS are back!! :D_**

**_Merry Christmas and happy Holidays to everyone!!!!_**

**_I'm Not TAmora PIerce_**

Ash's mount trotted down the road ahead of Eli and Jax with a rider that continued to fall asleep and jerk awake at the last minute as the three travelers closed in on a town and the edge of the forest they were crossing through.

Wind ripped through the trees, knocking down branches and sent the leaves rustling, while the cloak Jax wore flipped up behind him and Ash's cloak was pulled around her.

Jax smirked and pointed at his sister when she started to slide to the edge of her seat again. Jax took in a breath and let it out in a deep growl. "Ashtyn Marcoy of Larstspur! Front and center! Where is your brother?!"

Ash gasped and stopped herself from sliding off from her mount. She sat up straighter than a convent lady. "Sir! I have no knowledge of his whereabouts Father!" She turned around in her saddle after she realized she had been startled from her sleep, to glare at her brother. "Jaxson, I hate you."

Jax held his sides as he laughed out right at his sister, who was always asked where her brother got to by their father when Jax ran off from training.

"No you don't, my dear sister. You simple hate how I have fun." Jax grinned at her again.

Eli couldn't hold her laughter back anymore. "You shouldn't fall asleep on your horse like that Ash."

"And I hate you as well." Ashtyn glared at the younger girl. "I wouldn't be so tired if I wasn't the one that had to get us all up, packed, and moving before dawn everyday." She looked down her nose at them one last time before trotting off ahead of them.

They traveled easily down the side road that lead them off the trail that the Riders would be taking but it would also take them to the route headed north to Larstspur, where they would meet up with their family before going south to Corus.

Jax waited almost the entire day before he could do anything else to his sister. It was mid afternoon when he saw that his sister was falling again, but he couldn't do anything to wake her up; the horse reared as one of the tree branches fell near the horse's head.

Ash fell backwards off her horse, and because of her sleepless state, she couldn't twist into the proper fall. She hit the ground, hard, on her left arm. Ash rolled out of the way of the falling hooves, and curled around the injured arm. Jax raced forward before the horse could get anywhere, and he grabbed hold of the lead rope before rushing back to his sister's side.

"Ash," he said cautiously while he climbed down off the mount's back. "Are you all right?"

"I'm...fine,"Ash growled.

"She hit her arm all wrong; it looks like it's hurt pretty bad." Eli climbed down to help Jax with his sister.

Jax bent over her and let his blazing blue gift seep into her skin; he saw the relief in her face almost automatically, then her eyes blinked as she adjusted her sight.

"What?" He chuckled. "Don't trust my Gift?"

Ash slapped his arm with her good one and took another deep breath. "I like to watch people's essence while they work their gift," she explained while she let her Sight work.

"What?" Eli asked them.

Ash looked up and winced as her brother healed her. "I have the Sight." She paused, then looked at the girl again. Ash blinked and squinted at the red head. "And you have the Gift."

"Are you sure?" Jax looked up from his work and glanced at the girl. "I never felt anything from her. But you bruised a bone, I thought it was broken at first but you'll just be sore."

Ash nodded, but continued to stare at the girl. "You are odd. Your gift is grey, but there seems to be a concentration of it at your neck; usually it is deeper within you with your essence. Did you know you had the Gift?"

"No," Eli said slowly, looking at the two siblings who stared at her like she was a mage's experiment. "What is it?"

"You look like you had different shades, and your Gift is part of your essence, so it is very rare that it would be different shades." Ash's head cocked to the side slightly, "Interesting."

"Well, we should probably get going and figure this out later," Eli grumbled and climbed back up into her saddle.

"She's right, but will you let us sleep somewhere decent tonight, not under a tree?" Jax helped his sister to her feet.

Ash stretched out her arm and flexed it slowly, grimacing. "Fine, there should be a small inn not far up the road. We can stay there for tonight." Ash let out a yawn and Jaxson chuckled.

"Healings are a great way to slip sleeping spells into you." Jax grinned and helped her up into the saddle.

"Yes, I do truly hate you, brother." Ash yawned again, forcing herself to stay awake. "We should probably hurry."

Jax rode close to his sister in case she needed to be caught again, but they reached the inn shortly after Ash's spill. Jax got two rooms from the inn keeper; one for himself, and one with two beds for the girls.

Jax and Eli left Ash on her bed as she fell asleep and they went down to the main room to order drinks and see who was about. They sat in a corner table that was in the shadowed area because the lamp lights didn't reach that far back. The old barkeeper sat behind the bar with a bald crown that shone under the lamp near him, but his weary eyes didn't leave the three men that looked like troublemakers.

Jax took a large drink of the spiced cider in his tankard and listened with one ear to the three burly men sitting near the stairs.

"Three horses taken right out from tha' cap'n's nose." The man with blond hair burst out laughing.

"No one knows who done it neither," said a second man with a crooked nose.

"Bah! Them horse thieves foller the Riders every'er," the last man said and grinned, showing off bright white teeth. "I'll tell you what though, I'd like to catch 'em at it meself."

"Or join 'em!" The blond whooped.

Eli raised a fine copper eyebrow. "Horse thieves," she said quietly.

"'Tis shameful fer King Roald to have horse thieves stealin' his mounts." Jax let an arrogant look cross his face.

Jax looked up as he heard someone coming down the stairs, and sure enough his sister appeared, taking a step at a time. She looked like she just woke up, but her clothes were neat and only slightly rumpled from being packed in a bag. Her scowl was firmly in place though as she examined the main room. Ash began walking by the table of men when the man with flashing white teeth grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward them.

"Why don't ye stick wit' us sweet." The man pulled her closer and didn't see her free fist clench. "Me an' my boys could always use some fun."

Ash's jaw locked in place; she hated talking to people, particularly people like this, "Leave me alone,"she told them, but it wasn't the commanding tone she used with her brother and Eli; it was barely audible.

"What's that sweet?" He flashed her another grin. "We should go somemer alone you say?"

Ash didn't have to say a word; her brother appeared at her side and looked at the evil grin the man had on and returned it with a dangerous one of his own. "I believe she said leave. Her. Alone," he growled.

"Listen laddy, why don't you run 'long with red over there, and I'll see this chit gets a good nights work." His smile turned into a smirk as he pulled Ash even closer.

"I said let her go." Jax glared at the man and went to throw a punch at him but the large man was quicker than he suspected and blocked the blow.

"Now ye've done it laddy." The man twisted Jax's wrist and then yelped as Ash's free arm hit him in the cheek and made him release her and her brother.

"So ye've got the bark but the bitch has the bite," the man snarled at Jax.

"Shut it," Jax commanded.

"Outside if ye gonna argue!" The barkeeper yelled at them and pointed out the door, while reaching for something under the bar; most likely a weapon.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The man jumped to his feet and shoved Jax toward the door. "'Mon boys, lets show this little son of a mongrel what r'spect he gives me."

Jax grinned, but his sister just scowled at him.

The three men stood in front of Jax with Ash at her brother's elbow, the men looked like they wanted a brawl and would pick a fight over anything, and they got their wish. Eli had wandered out, but stood close to the door, examining the people standing there.

"When we win this, that chit stays in my bed tonight." The man with white teeth, who seemed to be the leader, told Jax.

Ash leaned in so she could talk to her brother. "Mage," she whispered and nodded towards the man with a crooked nose.

Jax didn't let any sign that he heard her show on his face while he let out a laugh. "When we win you can sleep in pig pen."

The man's face turned red and he lunged for Jax. Jax, laughing at him, stepped aside and let his sister's knee crack into his stomach and her fist break his nose. Ash then drove her fist into the large muscle on his thigh, dropping him to the ground.

"Next." Jax laughed at the other men.

The blond man pulled a knife out while the other stayed in place, green fire pooling in his hand.

"You fetch the blade, would you?" Jax asked his sister sweetly.

The blond slashed at Ash but she was quick and clever, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it around the blond's back, swept his legs out from under him with a swift kick, and then pushed his arm up so he dropped the blade. Ash grabbed it and slammed it's hilt into his jaw, knocking him out.

Jax had simply snapped a small spell and let his Gift swamp the other green Gift.

The man glared at Jax and went to attack, but Ash stepped in and hit the hilt of her captured dagger to his jaw as well, knocking him unconscious too.

"He was mine,"Jax whined.

"You were too slow." Ash stuck the dagger in the ground near the blond man's hand. "Shall we retreat to the indoors so we can eat supper?"

She and Jax brought Eli in, and asked the barkeeper to bring them some of the venison that he told them about earlier before sitting at their table.

"That was quite the sight." Eli's eyes shifted between the two. "You were outnumbered and the most Jax did was put out the mage."

Jax shrugged. "She's a better fighter and handles things so smoothly that I don't need to fret much."

"But she didn't bark at them at the beginning." Eli's eyes narrowed as she tried to decide where their fearless leader had become a fearful mouse.

"I don't like talking to people that I don't know, or don't have responsibility of commanding them." Ash told the red head while looking at the table. "It's a horrid curse."

Jax rolled his eyes. "And they say I'm dramatic. She just doesn't like people. You get used to her."

"So it is true," Eli mused. " You bark, and she bites." Eli laughed at the twins' scowls.

* * *

**_A/N : What did you all think, dod you like it enough to leave it a review? If not be sure to tell me why :D haha_**

_**Don't forget...**__IMPORTANT INFO! A**competition has begun. There is a forum,**_ 'The Ficship Competitons'_**, that is looking for the absolute best fanfics out there for the Tortall'verse(**The Knighthood of Ficship)**and for the Emelan'verse(**The Circle of Ficship**). The fics are nominated by any of the readers(aka YOU ;D) and all you have to do is PM the information of the fic to one of the moderators, I am one of them, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. For more information check out the forum at this link**_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/, **There is also a link on my profile if you want :D**

**_we're back to my excerpts sooooo..._**

"What would an army be doing heading for us?!"

* * *


	5. The Arrest

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, you keep me going at an amazing pace lately :D

**_And thanks to my fabulous beta Sweet Sassy Sarah, who will end up getting killed by a fight scene someday ;D _**

_**Don't forget...**IMPORTANT INFO! A**competition has begun. There is a forum,**_ 'The Ficship Competitons'_**, that is looking for the absolute best fanfics out there for the Tortall'verse(**The Knighthood of Ficship)**and for the Emelan'verse(**The Circle of Ficship**). The fics are nominated by any of the readers(aka YOU ;D) and all you have to do is PM the information of the fic to one of the moderators, I am one of them, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. For more information check out the forum at this link**_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/, **There is also a link on my profile if you want :D**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

"Don't worry about her," Jax said and kept trotting along side Eli with his mount trotting easily, "She gets like this when she's thinking intently on something."

Eli nodded but her eyes didn't leave the young woman up ahead. Ash's hair was messed up from a nervous hand running through it and ending at the club of hair at the base of her head. Ash's brow was creased in worry as she looked out at the forest.

"What's the problem, sister?" Jax smirked.

"Would you leave me alone, I'm looking at something," snapped Ash.

Jax gave her an odd look,"The trees?"

"No dolt," Ashtyn glared at her brother, "Something you guys can't see. Essence."

"Out here?" Jax gaped at her and looked around the at the empty forest around them, "No one ever comes out here, are you sure it's not animal essence? "

"I know the difference between animal and human essence." Ash's brows came together even more as her eyes inspected something unseen to Jax and Eli. "This is just really odd, and so random out here."

"Why?" Eli asked.

Ash stopped her mount dead in its tracks as they hit the main road to Larstspur. Her jaw dropped as her eyes darted around the road and she looked like she was trying to take in thousands of things at once and comprehend them at the same time."No. We have to go. Now!" She turned her horse around and kicked the animal into a gallop through the thin woods.

"Ash, what wrong!?" Jax yelled as he brought his mount up next to her's.

"Essences, hundreds, of them. Each one is headed for Larstpur and it's too small for a simple train of visitors, yet to orderly for a merchant train. It has to be an army of some sort." Ash never even let her eyes leave the path that she picked out for her mount.

"Are you sure!?" Jax yelled and his own brow creased in worry, "What would an army be doing heading for us?"

"I don't know," Ash admitted, "But what ever is going on they'll need us. Hurry Eli!"

Ash pulled her mount to a stop right next to stack of boulders. They tied the mounts onto a fallen log after Ash advised them to because they might need them later, and if not, they could come back for them. They climbed into a hole the boulders created that opened into an underground tunnel of stone.

Ash led the way as she changed her sight so she could see in the dark. The three of them dashed over the hard rock and Eli managed to ask a question, "Where are we and where are we going?"

"These are some of the under ground tunnels to our home fief where we're going to meet Lady Katelyn. She spent years and a dozen mages to put these in and we are always thankful for them." Jax answered her, "Now don't waste your breath on talking we have quite the run ahead of us."

Sure enough they did have quite a run as the only sound in the tunnel was their hard breathing and pounding feet. Dust rose from the ground with every step they took and in some places the twins had to stoop to get get by but Ash lead them with confidence through the solid ground and around the twists of the tunnel.

When Ashtyn slowed down Jax came up beside her and they put their shoulders up against a hard panel of wood. "One. Two. Three,"Jax groaned as he and his sister shoved and pushed the wood board aside just enough for them to enter.

"Come on, Eli." Ash told the girl and the three of them walked out into a small room lined with shelves of linens.

"This is the most drafty linen closet in all of Larstspur." Jax told Eli with a little laugh before holding the door open for the young women, "Ladies."

They walked out into chaos as servants and guards ran in every direction. Ash kept close to the wall and started in the opposite direction everyone else was headed. Jax rushed right out into the waves of people and elbowed his way through, Eli followed in his wake.

"Ash! Ash!" A male voice yelled from behind them as a young man shoved Eli aside so he could get through to Ash. The young man ran up to Ash and pulled her into his arms.

"Camden!" She wrapped her arms around the young man and buried her face into the crook of his neck, not bothering to even look at him; she knew that tenor voice too well.

The young man who looked to be about eighteen had an olive skin tone and dark black hair that fell just below his ears in loose waves, putting those characteristics together showed his purely Gallan heritage. He was just an a couple inches taller than Ash at six foot, but his chest was broad and his arms strong. The oddest feature he had though was his eyes. One eye was a blue that was as dark as the deepest Cathaki oceans, the other eye was as black as a spidren's back.

The odd colored eyes locked into Ash's deep brown eyes and they looked like they were having a private conversation without saying a word.

"Come on, reunion later. Camden, tell us what's going on now." Jax put a hand on the young man's shoulder turning him away from his sister's gaze.

"Kate and Jarret should answer that. Come on." Camden took Ash's hand in his scarred one and they jogged up a winding staircase to the main office of all the assassin business in all Tortall.

The study of Lady Katelyn Marcoy of Larstpur, The Tormentor of Tortall and formerly known as The Shadow, had an office in a tower with maps lining the walls, tables covered in papers and chairs along side the tables. A tall man with dark brown hair was bent over a weapons rack in the corner picking out a sword and slipping several daggers away. He turned around when the door shut and his emerald eyes rested upon his children and their companions. Crows feet surrounded his eyes, and silver streaked his thinning hair.

"Ashtyn. Jaxson. You shouldn't be here. Camden, what is the progress down stairs?" Jarret Marcoy, formerly known as The Blaze -one of the most feared assassins to mankind- went back to work pushing a sheath of papers into a sack.

"Whats going on da?" Jax asked, his eyes were filled with even more worry if that was possible.

The door slammed open and in came three people, a middle aged man with bright red locks of hair and a ten year old boy with the same head of hair in his arms followed by a middle aged woman with brown silver lined hair, and green hazel eyes.

The Tormentor of Tortall, The Shadow, and Lady Katelyn was the mother of the twins and married to Jarret Marcoy. She was the official Royal Assassin of Tortall but her two children had been running things for her lately.

Kate's eyes blazed when she saw her children, "Why are you here? It should have taken you several weeks to get back."

Jax shrugged, "We got a hand from some Rider supplies."

"You know Lindell knows you two steal horses but just doesn't have proof," Jarret scolded his son. "He will try to catch you."

"You need to leave." Kate glared at them, "But I am glad you are here. Leo, set him down, they'll get Dawlun out of here. We might need you here." Kate motioned for Leo to set his son down on a chair.

Leo was an old friend and had come from an ancient Gallan training camp with Kate and Jarret long ago. Now he was one of the top assassins for Kate and one of Jarret's best friends.

"Kate I thought they were supposed to be in Tusaine?" Leo asked them.

"They were." Kate sighed and turned back to her children. "Anyway we have a bit of a situation."

Jarret snorted, "It's more than a 'situation'. Your mother has been pushing the line for some time and her and Lindell have finally broke it." Jarret shook his head thinking about the feud his wife had with the Spy Master of Tortall, Lindell of Runnerspring.

Kate glared at her husband but gave into the truth of his words, "Lindell suspects me, well us, of trying to rebel against the crown. He's on his way right now, trying to break through our defenses at the wall. Lindell decided that we are raising an army of assassins against the crown, and evidently found evidence against us somewhere to get King Roald to sign an agreement for our arrest. He is here now for us and any assassins he can find. He has your grandparents, stuck st Pirate's Swoop, Your Uncle Jason was in Corus but is now in prison, Your Aunt Vi has vanished. Your Aunt Dany is locked up like your sister Corrine."

"How did Cori get arrested? She works with Lindell." Ash looked at her parents with astonishment.

Jarret looked at the floor, "He had her put away a while ago we understand from some sources that just got to us and was just getting some final arrangements made before he made official arrests. That was why we haven't heard from her lately."

Ash's fists balled up, and Jax cursed under his breath; the twins were well known for being protective of their older sister.

"You two will take Dawlun and Elizabeth out of here, Marcus, Gail, and Jamey will go with you. Camden will too. You two will get your sister out because she could have vital information that is needed, and then go to your grandparents at the Swoop. They'll help you." Kate turned to face the red head that was trying to take all of this in. "You will go with my children, you will still train, just not under me."

"Yes, My Lady." Eli nodded her head. "Jaxson has been helping me work my Gift already."

"Gift? Never mind. Ash take care of it. " Kate shook her head and the door slammed open and shut again.

Three more people stood before them panting like dogs and looking like they just ran a mile through mud. A tall blond girl with big blue eyes looked at the twins and then to Kate, "Why are they here?"

"We're too good thats why, Jamey." Jax rolled his eyes now.

"And he's as much of an ass as ever." A short man with brown hair and green eyes crossed his lean arms over his chest.

"Yes I am." Jax smirked at his old friend Marcus.

"Gale, would you tell those three to knock it off?" Ash asked the last of the group, a broad man with black hair cropped close to his head and a flat nose.

"Aye there, Ash. You three shut it and pay attention." Gale knocked Marcus in the back of the head with a meaty fist.

"You guys, will get to Corus, get Cori out and no one else. I mean it, no one. Then get to Pirate's Swoop to plan with Lady Torrianne." Kate grabbed packs and started to hand them over to the young men and women. "You will run, quickly and quietly. There are more supplies in the opening of this tunnel, and the hunting shed is fully stocked."

Jarret pulled the a bookshelf out from the wall opening another tunnel. "This will lead you to a lower store room which will have four or five tunnels out of it. Ash you decide which to take but don't tell us. Jax lock this magically when you get through. Go on now."

The room seemed to look relaxed but signs of worry were on everyone's faces. Jarret had shadows in his eyes as he gazed at his wife and children. Kate's head was creased in worry and pain as she tried to piece everything together. Ash's teeth were clenched as she tried to plan an escape; for everyone. Jax's hand twitched, he wanted to get out of here, right now, with everyone in tow. The expressions of everyone else evolved from those four, the leaders.

Jarret ushered Dawlun, Gale, and Jamey out the tunnel, "Wait in the store room."

Jamey nodded and Gail pulled Dawlun onto his back after the boy gave his father, Leo, a hug. The three ran down into the tunnel carrying a mage lamp that Kate handed them. Leo sighed and left silently worrying for his son but refusing to back down easily.

"Marcus, this is Eli. Eli, Marcus. Help her down, would you?" Jax asked his friend and motioned at Eli.

Marcus nodded and grasped Jarret's hand before taking Eli's arm to lead her through the dark passage with another Mage lamp from Kate.

"Camden, help them please." Ash asked the man that still held her hand, "They might need you."

Camden nodded and took a step towards the tunnel opening but Jarret stopped him. Camden had to look up to meet the emerald eyes gazing down upon him but he did without fear.

Jarret spoke in a hushed voice that was meant for Camden alone. "Camden, promise me you will care for my daughter." Jarret swallowed hard, "And whatever may happen to us, you have my blessings with her."

Camden looked up and nodded, "I would give my life for her, sir."

"I know." Jarret clasped the young man's shoulder in an affectionate way before Camden jogged off into the dark tunnel to follow the others after giving one longing look to Ash.

Ash and Jax looked at their parent's worried faces. For once Jax was speechless.

"You will be tried for treason. Won't you?" Ash looked up into her father's eyes, "They'll want you executed."

Jarret and Kate pulled their children and each other into an embrace, "Yes," Kate's voice was soft, "But we will get out don't worry, right now we need you two out of here and protect each other."

Jarret kissed his daughter on her head, "You guys get your sister and disappear for a while. We'll get out of here."

Suddenly they heard Leo yell down the hall and the clatter of metal.

"Go!" Kate pushed them towards the entrance to the tunnel and Jarret was already shutting it behind them.

"We'll get anything they have on you and destroy it. I promise. Don't worry." Jax said as the door shut on them. Jax stayed there staring at the door as he listened to the sounds behind it.

The door to the study cracked as a battering ram was used on it. A male voice mumbled like he was gagged but still trying to yell. The voice had to be Leo.

"You are under arrest for high treason against their Majesties King Roald and Queen Shinkokami of the realm of Tortall. You will come to the capital city of Tortall where you will tried and punished if convicted." This was Lindell of Runnerspring's snide voice.

Boots stamped in surrounding the room to make the arrest for the two deadliest people in the realm.

"It's about time you two were put into the cages," Lindell sneered.

Jax growled from his own prison of safety behind the wall.

"You think we'll just go quietly?" his mother demanded.

"Only those with secrets will fight the truth from being revealed." The confidence in Lindell's voice overpowering.

"You know, over confidence is like overcast for a bird. It looks like fair flying from up above, but lightning lashes from down below." Kate had a smirk in her voice like she knew these words too well and experienced them herself.

The the sound of metal crashing echoed in the room. Jax heard his father's cursing, and mother swearing by Mithros she would make Lindell pay. Then it all stopped and Jax could tell his parents had been captured.

"Where are your little brats, I know they aren't in Corus like they should have been?" Lindell's boot heels clicked on the hard wood floor.

Sounds like snarling, both male and female, let Jax know his parents were gagged.

"Get them out of here and send more guards in. I'm sure they have at least one passage out of here." Jax couldn't finish listening to what Lindell said. Ash grabbed her brother, barely allowing him time to place the locking spell on the door, and pulled him behind her as they sprinted through the tunnels to meet up with the others and make their escape.

* * *

**_A/N: PLease let me know what you think, the little review button is always open to you :D_**

**_now for the excerpt:_**"I won't let some second rate spy haul us in, too!"


	6. Threats

**_Author's Note: I hope you are all still reading because the plot is thickening with every chapter and soon I shall have you all drawn in so much there will be no mistake, mwhahah cough cough. hahaha ANyway thanks for reading everyone and be sure to review please._**

**_ALso thanks to Sarah who still manages to understand me in my most horrid conditions :D_**

_**Don't forget...**IMPORTANT INFO! A**competition has begun. There is a forum,**_ 'The Ficship Competitons'_**, that is looking for the absolute best fanfics out there for the Tortall'verse(**The Knighthood of Ficship)**and for the Emelan'verse(**The Circle of Ficship**). The fics are nominated by any of the readers(aka YOU ;D) and all you have to do is PM the information of the fic to one of the moderators, I am one of them, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. For more information check out the forum at this link**_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/, **There is also a link on my profile if you want :D**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" The short man with dark blond hair and dark hazel eyes glared at two people before him. Lindell let his gaze burn into his mages as he finally sat behind the main desk of Katelyn Marcoy in her study back in Larstspur. "Two children got away from both of you."

The lady mage dressed like a Rider looked at the bookshelf that was ripped from the wall and the empty tunnel behind it. "Sir, the trail vanished once it hit the store room down below. There had to be a talented and powerful mage with them."

"I know," he snapped. "It had to be that boy, Jaxson, he has plenty of the Gift and then some spare. Could you get a sign of what color the magic was?"

The male mage nodded his head. "Yes, it was blue here near the entrance but it seemed to fade farther down the tunnel and none of our spells can make the essence appear."

Lindell's mouth became a fine line and his grip tightened on the chair. "I want you to get the location of our young assassins out of their parents. Now."

The mages knew a dismissal when they heard one. They scrambled to their feet to bow and hurry out of the study that had been ransacked.

"Everything," Lindell mumbled to himself. "Every piece of piece pox rotted information she had is gone. I will have her, her husband, and every gods cursed agent she has swinging from a rope!"

He turned and looked at the empty passage. "And you two little curs will have something else coming for you, something that's a lot less pleasant."

~x~X~x~

Horses, people, and dozens of bags were set out next to a small shack. The large man with black hair sat against a tree, looking like he was almost asleep, listened intently to Ash, who sat next to him. Gale's entire demeanor made him look like an oversized dog. The way he lounged without a care, the loyalty that he showed to Ash, everything made him seem like a large, faithful pet.

Camden had one arm across Ash's shoulders; like Gale he listened to her worries, but he didn't have such a relaxed feeling around him. His black hair was pushed back from a widow's peak, but his black and blue eyes looked like they were aware of every movement around him and Ash. Everything from his dark sleeveless shirt showing off strong arms and the dark, long dagger on his hip screamed 'dangerous,' but everyone in the group except Eli was comfortable around him.

Eli sat a fair distance away from Ash and Gale, mainly trying to stay away from Camden. He was just too...aware, for her liking. She was finger-combing her springy red curls and her eyes were darting from Camden to her lap as quickly as ever.

"Don't worry. He just doesn't like it when Ash is this upset and neither of them like to comfort each other when other people are around." The tall blond woman came up beside Eli and sat gracefully, not the natural grace Ash and Jax had, but an acquired grace. If Gale was like a dog, then the blond was like a cat.

"She's worried?" Eli asked incredulously. "She just seems more talkative than normal."

The blond gave her a very cat-like grin. "Of course, she talks more when she's upset and Jax gets lock jaw." She sighed. "They can get very annoying."

"Jamey," called the short lanky man who leaned in the doorway. "I think I need your help; Jax is turning to stone inside." He jerked his thumb inside the hunting cabin. "I'll keep she-red company. Where is mini-red?" Marcus peered around.

"Dawlun fell asleep over by the horses." Jamey told him, and heaved herself up with exaggerated difficulty. "Let's see what we can do to get him to talk or something."

"Take her, " Ash called out to them. "Eli should be able to get him to talk easily. They can strike up a conversation about how I order everyone so quickly all the time."

Eli grimaced at the slightly sour tone in Ash's voice. "Ash..."

"Just get my brother out of his stupor." Ash sighed and leaned into Camden more, watching Eli's red head disappear into the lodge.

Jamey lightly kicked Ash's leg. "Hey, relax and leave her alone."

"We need to leave soon, " said Ash ignoring the blond. "Gale, would you get Dawlun up and the bags packed?"

Jamey shook her head at Ash's dismissive behavior, and wandered over towards the horses, knowing that they would be leaving soon, since they took any supplies they could use from the hunting cabin already.

Gale stretched out and got to his feet. "Aye. But I won' touch yer or 'is bags." He nodded towards the small house and popped the joints in his hands.

"They are all supplies, Gale. Not 'mine' or 'Jax's." Ash sighed.

"No, love," Camden murmured in her ear since Gale had left just shaking his head at her. "Your mother left two packs for you and your brother."

"How did you guys know they're ours?" She looked into Camden's black and blue eyes.

He gave a small smile. "We all know that you two have your signature blades. Like your onyx capped glass hilt, and his sapphire capped ones." He let out a small chuckle. "And there was one of each in two of the bags, so I know they must be yours and his."

Ash leaned her head on his chest. "I'm missing so much lately."

"No, just right now, because you're worried about your parents." Camden kissed her head and leaned his cheek against her hair. He pulled away and got to his feet. Taking her hand in his, he led her towards the mounts to help Gale and Dawlun.

~x~X~x~

"Jax?" Eli peered into the door where she saw Jax leaning against a wall and Marcus sitting next to him.

"Ash says let her have at 'im." Jamey offered her hand to Marcus. The short man cocked his head to the side and raised his brows. "Don't ask me, I just deliver the message. Who knows what she wants from these two."

Marcus shrugged and took the hand before they left the room to allow Eli and Jax privacy. Eli sat crossed legged next to Jax and pursed her lips trying to think of how she was supposed to relieve the problem at hand.

"I think your sister is mad at me, Jax." Eli was quiet and stared at the wall.

"No. She likes you. She's just upset. Her and Camden have been apart for a while. You see, before we went into Tusaine and then picked you up, we were visiting our cousins in the Copper Isles, helping them put a stop to some trouble. And before that he was in Scanra for a while. It just makes them very temperamental."

Eli snorted listening to Jax's response and he grinned and started to laugh. "They are kinda scary together if you ask me."

Jax grinned at her. "What? You don't think it's appropriate to have the two of the most dangerous people in the realm together?"

"They're just...I don't know. I don't know what they're thinking."

"No one knows about how they get along, they just do." Jax shrugged.

Eli sat there for another moment, thoughtful. "You know, this seems like an odd group. Was this just the last of who could get away?" She thought about the group they were now traveling in.

"Odd?" Jax smirked. "How so?"

"Well, Dawlun is young, but he seems very educated and sticks to himself. Then there are you and Marcus. You're both on the loud side and very...fun loving. Then there is Jamey, she is like you and Marcus but she's more like a peace keeper. Gale, he's just the opposite of Marcus, he's calm and relaxed like he doesn't know we're not in a palace. Camden; he seems quiet and dangerous, like Ash." Eli looked up and saw that Jax was smiling at her. "What?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Our little groups." He held up a fist and ticked off fingers with each name. "Me, Marcus, and Jamey. When Ash and I aren't paired for a mission, I'm with them. They're like my...flank-men, I guess." He ticked more fingers off with three new names. "Gale, Camden, and Ash. The two guys are her back ups when I'm not there, and of course Camden and her..." he trailed off. "And lastly, Dawlun is training to be a mage for the assassins, so he focuses on his studies."

Eli nodded her understanding. Jax watched her as a curl of red hair fell into her eyes. He reached out and pushed it away. He smiled softly, watching the blush come to her fair cheeks, and his brown eyes looked down into her lime green eyes.

"Jax! Eli! Let's go!" Ash called from outside, and two of them jumped apart and sprang to their feet.

"Coming!" Jax called and rushed out the door but he stopped halfway out and turned to face Eli. A question lingered in his eyes, but that was as far as it progressed.

"Let's go," Eli told him and nodded to the door. "They're looking for us."

~x~X~x~

The group traveled much quicker than they thought possible, but with Ash's sour mood, no one wanted to question her planning. The worst thing that did happen was when they were camped out in the middle of the woods. No one was around and they had no worries of being over heard.

Ash was at her worst, making plans to rescue her sister, using the charts that her mother packed. Camden was by her side, like most of the time, pointing out minor defects here and there, or supporting her if someone didn't agree.

Ash was thinking when she finally looked up and saw Eli talking idly with Jax and Marcus. "You do plan on staying with us and becoming one of us right? If not, we can't let you just leave."

The three of them looked up, Marcus's teeth clenched, but it was Jax that spoke. "Ash, don't," he warned.

"I'm just telling her," she told her brother with a bitter edge in her voice. "I won't let some second rate spy haul us in, too."

"She's not a spy!" Jax stood up. Marcus stood up right beside him and pulled Eli to her feet.

"I'm..." Eli tried to intervene, but tensions were too high already; nobody listened.

"You need to relax, Ash. We are tired. We need some rest. We're not willing to kill ourselves for nothing, like you," Marcus told her.

"You wouldn't get anywhere without me." Ash was on her feet now as well, Camden stood with her, his fists doubled over. "I'm just making sure she's not planning to leave us," Ash growled and her eyes shifted to Eli.

Jax took a step forward, shielding part of Eli with his shoulder from Ash's glare, but Marcus kept up the argument. "We all know what you do to 'unreliable' people."

Ash's eyes widened and began to turn a hate-filled black color. Camden grabbed her around the waist to pull her away from the people. "Come on, Ashtyn, you don't need this."

Gale put his large body between the people in this stand off and glared at Marcus. "See here now, ye know well as any of us that girl was no good."

Marcus's cheeks flared red. "We didn't know that when she started the duel!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ash.

Ash's eyes were slowly being engulfed by black hatred and Camden continued to pull her off. "I did! I knew she was off! She was working for Carthaki rebels. She agreed to the duel knowing it was life or death! I could have been killed just as easily!"

Marcus barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right! No one beats you. Jax comes to a draw with you if he doesn't use the Gift!"

"Shut it right now!" Jamey yelled. The blond had come up next to Marcus, silently. "Ash was right with what she did. Like she is most the time."

Marcus glared at the tall woman. "You-"

"Enough," Gale growled, and picked Marcus up in his large arms that would make a black smith jealous. "Your hot head needs to cool off." Everyone took a small step away from the bulky man that held their friend. No one stood in Gale's way when his hackles were raised. "Dawlun, help me out, would you? Fetch that water skin from my pack."

The red head that watched silently from behind a tree nodded and ran to get the desired object.

Marcus grumbled unintelligibly as he kicked at Gale's legs like a child throwing a tantrum, but the skin of water was splashed across his face, and the ten year old boy grinned at Gale.

"Now then Marc, breathe an' enjoy the fact that I stopped you from getting killed by m' good friend Ash." Gale set Marcus down.

Marcus glared at Gale, and stalked off, dripping water.

Eli looked at Ash and her face was ashen. Eli realized that Ash would challenge her to a duel if Eli seemed to be a threat to any one of these people, or any mission Ash might have, and only one would walk away.

"Camden, take her out of here so she can cool off, too," Jax told the man holding his sister.

Gale fell back into his relaxed self and looked at the people around him before his eyes settled on Eli. "Unless ye mean to cause harm to us she wouldn't hurt ye. Marcus and her just don' git 'long well 'nough."

"I still want to be an assassin." Eli swallowed hard. "For you guys, if that helps my case at all."

Jax and Gale grinned at her. "It will indeed, "Jax soothed her. "She'll be fine with you."

~x~X~x~

"I can't believe him," Ash snarled. "I could gut him right now-"

"Ashtyn, love, it's over." Camden sat with Ash in his arms. "We all know Marcus is foolhardy."

"And then they send you to take me away."

"You think you would enjoy being told to be alone with me." Camden kissed the side of her neck.

"You're just trying to distract me." Ash tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"I'm still not seeing the problem with that." He smirked as she gave into less hostile emotions and twisted so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his lips. Camden pulled away just enough so he could speak. "Are you going to kill anyone now?"

"No," she grumbled. "I didn't plan on killing anyone in the first place. I was just planning on having Jax or Dawlun put a powerful silencing spell on her and when I get Corri, I would leave Eli in Corri's place."

"And what about Marcus?"

She sighed. "I would have hurt him, today. I might kill him later." Her brows creased. Ash and her brother's friend never really got along well. "Well, let's get back. I have to steal a prisoner from the Royal Dungeon soon and I can't be off fooling around with you." Ash smiled at Camden and sat up.

"Couldn't I kidnap you for a while," Camden teased and held onto her wrist. "I promise I'll give you back first light and you can rob any country you want. I'll help carry your treasures."

Ash laughed. "Come, my buck, I must make amends. Then I will let you chase off anyone that thinks you and I cannot share a bedroll."

Camden jumped to his feet and wrapped an arm around Ashtyn_**.**_ "As you wish, love. Tomorrow you shall take back your sister, right out from under the King's nose."

* * *

**_A/N: Well? I know a lot of you were saying how much you liked Ash buuuuut now you see that her reactions are more...violent, so what do you think? THANKS FOR READING!!_**

**_Excerpt:_**

"I knew you would be here soon, now get out of here. All of you. Camden, drag them if you must."


	7. Prisoners

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank all the great reviewers out there who keep me pushing forward _**

Also I would like to thank the great and fantastic **Sweet Sassy Sarah** for being such a splendid beta and delas with me and my emty feeling I get when I run into mental roadblocks, haha

_**Don't forget...**IMPORTANT INFO! A**competition has begun. There is a forum,**_ 'The Ficship Competitons'_**, that is looking for the absolute best fanfics out there for the Tortall'verse(**The Knighthood of Ficship)**and for the Emelan'verse(**The Circle of Ficship**). The fics are nominated by any of the readers(aka YOU ;D) and all you have to do is PM the information of the fic to one of the moderators, I am one of them, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. For more information check out the forum at this link**_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/, **There is also a link on my profile if you want :D**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

"Where did they go!?" Lindell yelled and broke another finger on Jarret. "Tell me!"

"Never," Jarret replied coolly. "I will never tell you where my children are."

Lindell paced in front of the chairs where Jarret and Kate were tied down. Kate raised a brow and looked at him with a smirk.

"What?!" Lindell demanded.

"You honestly think that we'll tell you this and you use torture on us?" Kate laughed and looked at him. "You think physical torture bothers us?" She blinked and the smile on her face faded as a red flare overtook her eyes, and forced Lindell to squirm under her fiery glare.

"You two are the foulest things since stormwings," Lindell cursed when he looked at Jarret and saw black pits of fury in his eyes.

"So we've heard." Jarret's voice was a growl.

"Throw them into the lowest part of the dungeons after a thorough beating!" Lindell yelled, and stomped out of the room.

**_~x~K~x~_**

Jarret and Kate landed hard on their cell floor. Jarret fell asleep right away, since he got the worst of the torture, but this left Kate by herself in this empty room. She laid on the stone floor and winced, thinking about how blindsided her children would be in putting an end to this. They would need help. someone that could get information to them, someone to help them communicate, someone who guide them and was wise, or at least had an idea of what to do.

Kate grinned at these thoughts because they led her to one being. She shut her eyes and whispered. "I need you again."

A semi-transparent figure with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes appeared before Kate and grinned. "So here we are again."

**_~x~X~x~_**

Six people were crouched down in the under brush. A ways off in a thicket of trees sat two red heads and three horses burdened with heavy loads. The sun was quickly sinking below the tree line of The Royal Forest outside the palace in Corus, the capital city of Tortall instead.

Ash was bent over a map of the inner palace that was illuminated by a blazing blue fire that hovered near Jax's head. "So Corri will be in one of these mage chambers." She pointed at two different chambers on opposite sides of the dungeons. "We'll break up into two groups and meet up back here before dawn so we can get out of here."

"Marcus, Jamey, and I will take this one." Jax pointed at one of the chambers. "Marcus will take these guards out here." He pointed at a place midway down a corridor. "Then Jamey and I will head the rest of the way in."

Ash nodded. "We'll do the same on the other side, Gale will keep watch while Camden and I go in."

"What if she's not there?" Marcus looked up at Ash. "With this set up we should break down more."

"Shush." Jamey elbowed Marcus in the ribs, but it didn't stop him.

"Gale and I should drop into this chamber." He pointed at another corridor between the two. "Then put Jamey at my watch post, and Camden at Gale's."

"That would drop us down so we would be alone further down." Ash's eyes bore into Marcus's. "You will not go down that corridor."

"And why not?" Marcus growled.

"Marc, don't," Jax demanded.

Ash got to her feet the same time Marcus did. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and the muscles in her arms tightened as she picked him up off his feet so he was a mere inch from her face. "You will listen to me, Marcus. You will not go down that corridor because your uncle is down there. We were sent to get Corri, and only Corri. You will stay with Jax and Jamey."

"And if I refuse?" Marcus snarled at her.

"I. Will. Kill you. And your Uncle that tried to kill the best healers for the Own" Ash's eyes began to turn black and she forced Marcus to meet her fury filled eyes. "Consider it a service to the crown, one less prisoner to worry about, and one less you to irritate me." Ash dropped him and let Marcus hit the ground. "Lets go."

The small group ran through the forest, surprisingly silent for their size, but they did so with ease. Jamey climbed up into one of the trees on the fringe of the forest line where they would be within the palace grounds. She scanned the area and looked down at Jax and flashed a hand sign for three guards. Jax nodded and passed the message to Ash, who sat a good twenty feet away.

Ash nodded and ran over to climb the tree with Jamey. She perched next to the tall blond and adjusted her sight; no mages present. She gave the 'go ahead' and signaled for Jax to knock them out with the Gift.

Ash watched as blazing blue sparks lit up around the guards heads and they all fell to the ground. Ash and Jamey practically fell out of the tree from how quickly they ran across the yard in a dead sprint, while Ash pointed out protection spells and Jax removed them. The inner palace was just as easy. Ash would change her Sight so that she could see in the dark and peer around the corners. If there was a guard, she or Jamey would take them out while Gale protected their back and Marcus watched for reinforcements. Jax got the 'easy' work of removing any spells and sealing everyone's essence to themselves.

When the band of assassins reached the lower levels of the palace, they broke up. Ash, Camden, and Gale trotted off in one direction while Jax, Jamey, and Marcus went in the other, after agreeing to meet back here soon.

Ash ran quickly down the dark, damp hall of stone. Metal bars blocked off a few passages and others were sealed by heavy iron doors. The sounds of their feet beating the ground and their breathing were the only signs that they were there.

In perfect synchronization, Camden and Ash came to an abrupt halt beside another passage, and Gale rushed past them. The large man burst into the hall and Camden listened closely with Ash for noise.

"Hey you can't--"protested one guard while another shouted, "Halt in the name of the King!" Two loud thumps and a crack, like wood splitting, echoed into the hall Ash and Camden waited in.

They walked around the corner to see Gale holding a large baton broken in half and two guards in a pile behind him, wearing the uniform of royal guards.

Camden smiled. "The poor fellows never have a chance when you sic that thing on 'em."

"That's the idea," Ash told him and waved to Gale as they left, and he took his post in the door way as sentry.

Ash and Jax jogged down the line chambers for mage prisoners, every now and then they heard a moan or curse, but they ignored it; their objective would be farther back.

Finally the hall came to an end as it turned into a smaller inlet. Inside Camden and Ash saw two doors. Both doors had heavy locks on them only one small vent opening in the bottom of the door. Ash moved to pick the locks on one door while Camden did the other door. Both of the heavy metal locks opened with a clang.

Camden looked at Ash as she shifted her Sight again so she could see any spells. "All internal spells pop the locks and we're good," she mumbled before picking another lock pick to open the door. Camden did as well. They pulled the bar that was the last lock to hold the mages inside and stepped aside, preparing themselves to throw a mage that shouldn't be released back into their holding cell.

They were prepared for a mage's mad dash to escape, wild attack or even groveling but not for what they got. A blast of red fire erupted out of one of the rooms and barely missed Camden.

"It's her." Camden looked into the small room to see a small gagged and bound woman, sitting on the ground with a scowl on her face and dressed in a ragged shirt and breeches.

Camden walked into the room and untied her. Corrine Marcoy, the adopted daughter of Jarret and Katelyn Marcoy, walked out into the hallway. Her shoulder length light brown hair hung loosely around her face, but angry hands started to pull it away so she could tie it back. She was shorter than Ash by almost half a foot and her light brown eyes that were filled with rage looked foreign on the mousy girl but 'mousy' was not how anyone who knew Corri would describe her. Corri was a spy for Tortall and had a temper that could curdle milk.

"It took you guys long enough. Sorry about the blast, it's not often enough I could hit one of those mangy guards. Ashtyn?" Corri looked at her younger sister, who had not moved from the open door across from her chamber. "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash's jaw was clenched tightly like her fists and her eyes were burning black as they took in the scene before her: Two bodies were crumpled on the floor. Both were sweat soaked and covered in dry blood. The man's dark brown hair was almost the same color as Ash's own auburn locks The woman had a collar around her neck that Ash recognized as a collar to contain a person's Gift.

"Ma? Da?" Ash took a step and Corri followed her.

A moan escaped from their mother's mouth, and she looked up at her daughters and gave them a crooked grin. "I knew you would be here soon, now get out of here. All of you. Camden, drag them if you must." Kate's voice was hoarse, probably from yelling, but she still had the tone of the leader.

"We can get you out too," Ash told her mother and started looking at what they would have to do to get out of here. "Corri, two sets of spells on the collar that will need removing--"

"No," Kate snapped. "Leave, otherwise you have no chance. Clear our name of this crim and that is all you should want to do. Clear your own name and be safe." Kate set her head back down on her arm. "Just go."

Corri and Ash were speechless as they looked at their mother and unconscious father. Camden grabbed a dagger from his belt as feet approached, but a small whistle was called out as Marcus rounded the corner, breathing hard.

Marcus looked up at Camden through worry filled murky green eyes. "Jax is in trouble," he panted. "We ran into Rikash Salmalin."

"We have to go," Ash told Corri and Camden. "You two go, I'll get Gale and follow after I lock these up." Ash turned back to her mother. "Are you sure we can't take you?"

"Yes Ashtyn, now go," Kate pushed.

Ash nodded and moved to shut the door but just before it locked into place Kate spoke again. "Trust The Merciful, Ash."

Ash couldn't ask for an explanation; Gale yelled down the hall for her to hurry and help.

* * *

**_A/N: Well what did you think? I would love to know and this will be my lsat update for a little while becasue school starts again tomorrow -cries- and that brings me back to maybe one or two updates a week. sorry so please review while you can and make my day :D_**

_**Excerpt:  
**_"I won't let you come that close again. Unlike Ashtyn, I don't have this many people who want to stop me." A smirk crossed Camden's face. "And I _will_ get to you if I want to"


	8. Prisoner's Escape

**_Author's Note: Ugg, this will be my last update until my semester finals are over. Atleast a week. I'm also going to say that updates will be slowing down becasue FFA, my 'extracuricular activity', will be starting up and i shall be busy, very busy :D_**

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing, your reviews let me know if what I WANT to say is actaully coming out right :D qeustions concerns, complaints, they're all welcome in a review and I'll answer them as well as I can._**

**_Also I would like to thank Sweet Sassy Sarah for all the work that she does on these chapters, she is an amazing beta and person in general._**

_**Don't forget...**IMPORTANT INFO! A**competition has begun. There is a forum,**_ 'The Ficship Competitons'_**, that is looking for the absolute best fanfics out there for the Tortall'verse(**The Knighthood of Ficship)**and for the Emelan'verse(**The Circle of Ficship**). The fics are nominated by any of the readers(aka YOU ;D) and all you have to do is PM the information of the fic to one of the moderators, I am one of them, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. For more information check out the forum at this link**_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/, **There is also a link on my profile if you want :D**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Ash ran down the hall where her large friend was. Two guards were already on him_**,**_ one with a sword and shield, the other had a baton like the guards from earlier that Gale snapped in half. Gale grabbed at the man with the baton who foolishly tried to swat the large hand away with the wooden weapon. Gale gave a toothy grin like a dog who found a bone he buried weeks ago. Gale grabbed the guard's wrist with only getting hit hard enough to leave a small bruise. Gale used his victim as a human shield to fend off the man with the sword as he fumbled for a metal item fastened at the back of his belt.

Gale never got a chance to use the heavy chain mail glove he was trying to put on; Ash sidestepped her large friend and the guard paid little attention to her, considering the muscled man with his comrade, so Ash simply slammed her fist into the side of his head, knocking him out.

Gale sighed and at the loss of the fight he could have participated in, but knocked the man he held into the wall and sprinted off after Ash leaving his victim sprawled out on the ground.

Ash's eyes widened at the scene before her. Camden was at the very back of the fight, already holding the guards off her brother with the help of Jamey. Corri and Marcus were trying to fight their way through a dozen well trained guards, some that Ash suspected were trained by Lindell, with the way they moved less obviously in the fray. Above the guards, blazing blue and bright white mage spells flew. This had to be where Jax and the mage Rikash Salmalin were battling.

The thing that pushed Ash over edge though, was where they were, the center corridor that Ash had specifically forbidden Marcus from entering.

"Go." Ash's tone was icy when she spoke to Gale, but he charged into the battle, clearing a way for Ash to her sister. Ash blinked and her eyes changed into coal black pits that had been burned out by pure loathing as she freed a blade and followed Gale.

**_~x~J~x~_**

Jax blocked another bright white flare of magic. Rikash was not a mage to cross. He was an easy going man, but when something he cherished was in danger he sprang to rescue it. In this case, the man that hurt his sister was locked away at the end of this tunnel; the man that was Marcus's uncle and the man that Marcus tried to free.

So now Jax couldn't help but be angry at his friend. They had split up just as planned, but when his group should have pushed farther into the corridor Marcus wanted to turn into a side passage. Jax had done anything he could to stop his friend except to bind him with magic. Jax had thrown him into the wall by his collar, and yelled at him louder than he thought Ash was capable of. Jax gave the same message but with a small twist. "If you go down there, she. Will. Kill. You." Jax and Marcus both knew that Jax meant Ash when he said 'she' like that, even Jamey asked if he had a death wish.

Marcus shoved away and started jogging down the hall, and Jax sprinted after him with Jamey on his heels.

"I'll do this myself! Go away!" Marcus yelled over his shoulder. "I'll free my Uncle myself!" That was what sent their plan to the cesspool.

Blinding white light flashed out from the next corner. Jax threw up a protection spell in the nick of time.

"Guards!" A tall lanky mage yelled. He was very tall and in his mid-thirties with a head of dark curls and blue gray eyes but Jaxson recognized him as Rikash Salmalin, a very powerful mage and a relative to a victim of the man that Marcus wanted to free. "Guards!"

Now Jax was battling this man for lives, not only his own life but for Jamey's, Marcus's, Gale's, Camden's and Ash's. Jax was starting to falter. He couldn't keep up with how tired he was already, and he couldn't focus on just the mage battle; he couldn't help but be wary of the fight behind his back. Of course Jax trusted Jamey and Marcus with his life, but Marcus ran to find Ash and get help, and he didn't know how long Jamey could stand against so many skilled guards.

Jax would have breathed easier if Ash was here, and Corri, too. Another mage would be very helpful.

Jax heard something behind him and glanced over his shoulder, and like a prayer had been answered; Ash broke through the battle in the hall with Corri in tow. Jamey, Camden, Marcus, and Gale were coming up just behind her and began fighting the guards to hold them back. Ash nodded once to her brother before she turned to help hold off physical attacks.

Jax felt relief flood over him; Ash would always show up and take control with just her presence. Ash could probably keep an army at bay with just her sheer will, but if she failed to keep the people she was protecting safe, she would die trying to save them, and Jax knew that if it did come to that, Camden would die right there next to her. Then Jamey, Marcus, and Gale would have a chance to escape, that is if they would take it.

Jax audibly sighed when a bright red blaze of the Gift flew from his older sister, aimed right at Rikash. On a day when Jax was well rested and hadn't been removing spells, he would have a very good chance at beating this particular mage, but in his current condition, he was barely holding Rikash back enough to keep the elder mage from blowing him up in a burst of that bright white magic.

Corri didn't take over the fight completely; Jax threw magic into the fight when they needed it, but it ended well.

Rikash was wrapped up nice and tight in immobilization spells of blue and red as the guards around them were covered in red spells.

The fighters that kept the mage battle between mages were breathing in deep gasps, but Ash saw that the mage bound in Corri and Jax's Gift was staring at Corri intently and mumbling. She walked over to him and quickly hit him in the side of the head with a dagger hilt, removing any conscious thoughts from him.

Ash looked at her brother and raised her brows; the silent command from the silent commander to her second in command. "Let's get lost and fast," Jax told them as he nodded to a passage, and all of them broke out into a sprint out of the castle now that they had Corri safely with them.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Ash said nothing to anyone, the entire way back to find Dawlun and Eli. Everyone in the group could feel the anger that seemed to roll off of her, but it wasn't like she was getting over it; there was so much for her to hold in that it was overflowing. Camden walked next to Ash, while Jax and Corri hovered close to her talking quietly about what happened on Corri and Ash's side of the escape while he explained his side.

Dawlun and Eli were waiting patiently by the horses; they were ready to leave at any moment. As soon as they saw Ash they got to their feet and began walking along side Gale and Jamey. Gale took one set of reins for the horses from Eli.

Silence from Ashtyn was infectious. The only sound that the fairly large group made was the crunching of occasional leaves, even the horses seemed to not want to make a sound.

Jax watched his sister painfully. Marcus was placed in his responsibility, and yet he failed her. "Ash listen, I'm sorry, I should have spelled him or--"

"No Jax, don't apologize. This wasn't your fault,"Ash told him, but her voice surprised Jax, it wasn't angry or icy, it was almost...emotionless."Thank you for taking care of Rikash. You too Corri." Ash placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Jax watched his sister carefully; she never reacted like this. Jax looked around and started to think about what was about to happen. They were far enough by now that no one would find them, and the sun was starting to come up, so they would stop to rest soon. Jax's head cocked to the side, realizing that the thick forest around him was also quiet, but the people were in a loose group and no one seemed to want to get between Ash and Marcus. Jax heard the click of a dagger being removed from its sheath, and that was when it dawned on Jax that it was just the calm before the storm.

Jax watched as Ash lunged at his friend before anyone could stop her. She grabbed Marcus by his leather jerkin and picked him up off the ground before his body hit a tree trunk. In her left hand was the dagger she took out. In one movement she could slice Marcus's throat.

"You risked everyone's lives for your own stupid thoughts?" Ash's knuckles began to turn white from her grasp on the man. "You could of had us all killed, Marcus. Jaxson. Corrine. Camden. Everyone could've been killed."

Marcus was turning red from the anger and humiliation. "I was just trying--"

"No," Ash snapped. "You screwed up. You don't know all the bonds there are in this group, and they are built up over time and trust, not the natural kind. I can tell you right now that no matter what, I would die for Camden; he is my essence connection. I would die for Jax and Corri; they are my siblings. But I would also die for Gale; he is my best friend. Jax and Jamey would both die for you. Do you not see how if one of us gets stuck, we all die?"

"I doubt that." Marcus snapped his head to the side so he wasn't looking at Ash.

Ash gshook him to get his attention back on her."I see the connections we all create!" Ash's teeth began to grind. "I hate to say it, but we created connections with each other. One of us is in danger, we all end up throwing ourselves in the line of fire." Ash glared at him through black eyes that started smoldering in the center like a hot coal.

Jax and Corri saw this right away and moved to Ash's side."Come on Ash, let it go," Jax told her.

"Let's go," Corri said while wrapping her hand around Ash's upper arm. "You need a real fight, not one with this fool."

Ash seemed lost to what they were saying. Her glare never left Marcus.

"Cam-" Jax didn't need to finish. Camden stood next to the tree and had his eyes intent on Ash's.

"Ashtyn, love," Camden soothed, and placed his scarred hands over hers. "Come on, let the dolt go. You need to, or it will kill your brother and Jamey."

Ash started breathing deeper and she blinked, once, twice. Then the color of her eyes began shifting back to their deep brown color.

"That's it, Ash, come on." Camden peeled Ash's fingers off of Marcus and pulled her away. Ash stepped away from the man she was threatening but cast one look at her sister. "You promised me a good fight and I want one."

Corri smiled. "Of course, Jax would love to oblige."

Jax turned on his friend now that Corri had gone over to stand next to Ashtyn. "You could have gotten us all on the hangman's noose."

"Jax, I didn't mean to." Marcus fumbled for words. Jax wasn't as angry as his sister, so Marcus couldn't just yell back.

"You almost killed us all." Camden came up to stand next to Jaxson. "I won't let you come that close again. Unlike Ashtyn, I don't have this many people who want to stop me." A smirk crossed Camden's face. "And I will get to you if I want to."

Camden turned his back on Marcus and Jax followed. They walked a little while longer, Ash almost growling and Marcus staying a few feet behind the group feeling guilty.

The group stopped and camped as dawn approached before settling down to rest for the day. They would head out again tomorrow to make their way to Pirate's Swoop.

When everyone settled in for the night Corri broke the silence. "Do you want to know what I know?"

"No," Ash told her. "Wait 'til Pirate's Swoop so Grandma can hear as well."

The group fell asleep with Dawlun and Gale on sentry duty, and tensions finally started to relax after the argument, but even with everyone relaxed no one realized that a semi-transparent figure hovered overhead and watched the group with interest.

* * *

**_A/N: Have any questions? Comments? I'll take anything in a pretty little review :D_**

_**Excerpt:  
**Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose where the dagger Tory threw went through him. "As agile as ever though." He smirked and vanished._


	9. Age Old Behaviors

**_Author's Note: Okay this really my last update for a while, my finals are this weel so remeber to give me lots of encouragment to help me pass pre calc ;D _**

**_I'm also updating to help announce that the polls are open for the forum I'm helping out with, so be sure to go and vote at this link:_**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/ **VOTE!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all mean the world to me :D**

**And of course Sweet Sassy Sarah for being a great beta_ and has dealt with me for...quite some time now _**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Lady Torrianne Cooper sat with her husband in a large suite inside the castle at Pirate's Swoop. Tory sat in a chair with a cup of tea in her hand, her dusty brown hair now had more gray than brown in it. Her face was wrinkled with age and worry, but her frail looking hands were clenched in anger as she glanced at the report she had gotten, saying that her daughter and son-in-law had been arrested.

She looked up at her husband, Alan of Pirate's Swoop, and saw that he too was unhappy about what had happened. Alan's strawberry blond hair had turned white over the years like his trimmed beard, and his mouth was drawn tight. He flexed a hand, but grimaced as the ache in his hand prevented much use. Alan was still upset that he enough political immunity from his mother being the previous King's Champion that he and his wife were only exiled to his lands, but his children were all arrested.

"They should get here soon." Alan's green hazel eyes looked up into his wife's brown eyes with the red flare in the center. "If Jax and Ash haven't been caught anyway."

"They haven't." A semi-transparent with dark hair and bright blue eyes appeared next to the couple. The spirit looked no more than eighteen years old and he had a careless posture as he floated above the ground. "They are out of the castle and on their way here, but Ashtyn isn't happy and is on the verge of killing one of Jaxson's people. Jaxson is in the middle trying to keep his sister from killing Marcus. I also think little miss Ashtyn is hiding something from everyone, even Camden. She keeps looking at the short red head."

"Dawlun?" Tory asked.

"No, the new girl, Elizabeth, they call her Eli. I'm not sure if she just doesn't like her, trust her, or what." Jason grinned at his friend from his life. Jason was Tory's best friend and was killed when he was young, and now after he made a deal with a god he didn't have to stay in the peaceful realms. Jason was free to do as he pleased but usually stayed around to help his best friend, Tory, and her family. He was like a their guardian, in a way.

"I'll talk to Ash about it when they get here," Tory mused.

"Anything else that you know is going on?" Alan rose from his seat and walked over to his ghost friend.

"I know everything that is going on, but I can't tell you any of it." Jason seemed to throw himself to the floor, but he never touched it. "It is the most maddening thing there is. I want to tell you, it's..." The next words that came out of his were slurred and distorted beyond comprehension.

Alan and Tory watched Jason look like he chewed something in his mouth then, "Ah. I hate it!" Jason hopped back up to his feet. "Now, I should probably get back to them, Ash and Jax are going to duel, and I love watching those two go at it."

Jason turned to face Tory and kissed her cheek and took a few steps back. "You know sweet, you seem to have aged some since I really kissed you." He cocked his head to the side and laughed as a blade passed through his head and stuck in the wall behind him. Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose where the dagger Tory threw went through him. "As agile as ever though." He smirked and vanished.

Tory faced Alan and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I don't know if I should feel bad or envy him for not aging."

Alan wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I don't know either, but I thank Mithros everyday for having him around."

~x~X~x~

Eli sat back with Jamey, Dawlun, and Gale watching Corri and Camden prepare Ash and Jax for their duel. Both the twins wore knee length breeches and sleeveless shirts, their fighting clothing. Ash had two daggers in her hands like Jax.

"So why do they say they only real spar she gets is with Jax?" Eli asked Jamey. "She and Camden seem very well matched."

"Oh her and Camden are perfect matches. That's why they can't really fight. Ash can't drop down into her..." Jamey searched for the right words. "Fighting behaviors."

Eli had a look of confusion on her face, but Corri sat down next them and took over the explanation. "Ash has two different behaviors, kind of. You've seen her eyes turn black, right?" Eli nodded. "Well when that happens all her emotions just...triple, particularly hate, anger, that stuff and with her temper, it only makes it worse."

"Then there is one more behavior that be worse than the first 'un." Gale sat down next Jamey as they watched the twins stretch. "Ash's eyes turn red an 'ave a black rim roun' them. That's where she feels nothin' but hate. She can only hate. No pain, no regret, no sadness, only hate."

Eli shivered at the words. "And Jax puts himself through that?"

The three laughed. Corri shook her head, "He's almost just like her but he doesn't have the 'black behavior,' as we call it. He drops right into the red, but he doesn't feel anything. Not even hate, which makes him less....sadistic when he fights but combine that with his Gift and they are both deadly."

Jamey nudged Eli with her elbow. "In fact if you look close enough you can see a tiny red flare in Jax's eyes but not Ash's. We think it's connected to the red thing."

"So those two are basically walking, talking, killing machines like they had back in the Scanran War?" Eli saw the twins rise and walk towards each other. Everyone was gathered around to watch; the twins must really have been a show.

Jamey chuckled. "Not really. They can stop with just the sound of one person's voice."

"Who?" Eli asked.

"Camden," Corri supplied. "Camden can stop Ash, but it takes a little more effort to stop Jax. Which is good considering that Ash is worse, because it's harder for her to get out of the behaviors than her brother."

"She does have to go through more than he does, though." Camden stood next to them now. "Now quiet you guys and try to learn something useful."

The twins blinked, three times for Jax, and once for Ash. Jax's eyes turned fire red as he stared into the black pits of Ash's eyes.

Then they attacked. Daggers glinted in the air and sparks flew as metal met metal in the air and close to the fighting bodies.

Jax struck right at Ash's head, but Ash grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. Jax swung his feet and kicked Ash's out from under her.

The were both on the ground for less than a blink. Both Jax and Ash were on their feet and broke into a fast and precise dance of blades and feet. They ducked and dodged every blow, occasionally their clothing would be slower than them and get caught on a razor sharp dagger and tear, but only minor scratches and bruises were being given out.

Ash seemed to slow down for a moment, and everyone watched as small blue binding spells began to grip her ankles and wrists.

"He's been practicing if he can get those out with her on him like that," Jamey said, to herself more than anyone else.

"Incredible." Gale watched as Ash pulled out of the spell with a lot more speed than was believable.

"He better hope she doesn't drop--too late." Corri told them watching the center of Ash's coal black eyes burn red until they were flames that were outlined in black.

Ash ripped her leg out of another spell and rushed Jax again, she feigned to left and narrowly missed the spell he barely had time to place before rolling to the right and landing a hard elbow into his side, enough to drop a man Gale's size to the ground, but Jax simply curled around the blow and punched her in the chest, throwing her backwards.

They were at it again in no time, throwing punches and landing them now that they were both at their most dangerous. Jax was using his Gift and not feeling anything. Ash was only feeling pure hatred, and it fueled her to push herself to death and back.

Ash crouched and slid her foot out into a low kick to knock Jax to his back, but he managed to see it coming and jumped over her head. Jax landed right on the other side of his crouched sister. Ash pushed herself up and threw her fist at him, but he already spun on one foot and slammed his heel into her cheek.

Everyone heard a crack as Ash flipped over from the force and landed face first on the ground. She didn't look like she was going to get up, and Camden was already pulling out a dagger to stop Jaxson but Ash's hands shoved up and in one fluid motion she pushed herself to her feet and dove at Jax, taking them both to the ground. Jax's head bounced off the ground and Ash held one arm down with a knee and the other arm with her hand. Ash's free hand held her dagger that hovered over Jax's throat and a sadistic grin covered her cut and bruised face.

Now it was time for Camden to step in. "Ashtyn." His voice was calm as he approached Ash and she fell out of her 'fighting behaviors' as fast as she went into them. "Love." Camden pulled her to her feet and away from Jax.

Jax was still on the ground, blinking rapidly, trying to force himself back to normal. Like most the time he was having trouble, but then as his head jerked to the side, his crimson eyes faded to deep brown as he gazed into lime green eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: So how's that for some of you :D, make sure to review and to go vote on the _**POLL_** for the** ficship competitions**, there is a link on my profile!!! In fact if you vote and tell me that you voted in the review I'll throw in an extra excerpt :D**_

**_Excerpt:  
"'_**Do I have an essence connection?' Jax looked his sister in the eye.


	10. To the Swoop

_**Author's Note:**_ well my testing is all done and I can say with confidence that I excelled in my english and biology test, pre calc and govenrment, errr not so sure, haha. Any way this will once again be the last update for a little while because I keep hitting writer's block , ugg. So be sure to review to keep me happy :D and remeber to vote on the poll I help moderate, http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/ **VOTE! **there is also a link on my profile and there are many wonderful fics on the poll as well.

Thank you all sooo much reviewing!!

And How can I not thank Sweet Sassy Sarah for all the help she is to me :D THANK YOU

I am not Tamora PIerce

* * *

Ashtyn walked towards the back of the group now with Camden next to her, holding her hand easily. The fight was a success, in a way, Ash was much more at ease and so was Jax. Both twins were back to themselves; Jax chattering away in the center of the group and Ash quietly talking with Camden on the edge of the group, only speaking up when needed.

The group was more relaxed now, and Eli discovered a few things about the older sister that Jax and Ash released from prison. Corrine Marcoy looked like a mousy girl that didn't fit in very well with her younger siblings. While Jax and Ash were both tall; Ash being five foot ten inches and Jax being six feet,the twins were strong limbed and broad shouldered like their parents and had dark eyes and hair, but Corri was small, with wiry muscles and light brown hair and eyes. As Eli categorized Jamey as a cat, and Gale like a dog, Corri was like a mouse…at a first glance. Corri had a sharp tongue and even sharper wit that she didn't keep to herself. Her temper was as quick as Jax's but lasted as long as Ash's.

But these differences were easily explained; Corri was adopted. She had been saved by Lady Katelyn when she was a baby and was adopted by Kate and Jarret not long after they declared finding her parents near impossible.

Eli seemed to enjoy Corri's company almost as much as she liked being around Jax, so during their traveling she stayed close to Corri while Jax drifted back to his twin.

Jax slowed his pace until he walked next to Ash and Camden. Camden looked over and raised a brow at Jax before the couple slowed down even more letting the group leave them and Jax behind.

"I have a question for you Ash." Jax swallowed hard .

"Yes?" Ash sighed and leaned against Camden, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders before kissing her half healed cheek.

"It's about essence. Do I have an essence connection?" Jax looked his sister in the eye.

"I think everyone does, but it won't become really visible until you meet the connection and you actually...connect, in some way. Such as friendships, making enemies out of each other, any type of connection will do to make it easily visible for me." Ash blinked and inspected her brother through her Sight but didn't let him know that. "Why?"

"Just curious," Jax answered right away. "But how did you find Camden then?"

Ash blushed and looked away. Camden chuckled. "You mean the secret romantic here that went around and stared at every trainee in your mother's practice yards for hours then moved on to, Mithros forbid it, the squires?" Camden laughed again as Ash elbowed him.

"Too bad I just had to wait around long enough for this rusher to come back from assignments." Ash grinned up at him.

"But how did you see the connection?" Jax pressed.

Ash sighed. "I know my own essence better than anything, I could spot the smallest oddity in it. My essence is a deep maroon, like a mix of black and red. I saw the blackish blue and just followed it to the right guy." She shrugged. "And there was Camden." Then her looked turned hard. "You know I don't hunt out essence connections though and I won't tell you if or who you might have one with."

Jaxson nodded and walked back up ahead of Ash and Camden. Camden watched him go and Ash and him picked their pace up. "I should probably go tell them where to find the tunnel once we get there so we can start searching."

Camden tightened his hold on her and leaned down to talk in her ear. "You were holding back with him. You know something else."

Ashtyn looked up. "Yes. I will tell you later though."

Camden nodded and they caught up with the group. Jax and Corri sat on a fallen branch with Eli and Dawlun next to them. Jamey and Gale were laying on the ground, lounging. Marcus had pulled himself up onto a low tree branch and perched there.

"Let's keep going, we're almost to the tunnel that leads us into the Swoop's castle." Ashtyn told them, and kept moving past the idle figures.

Jax helped his older sister and the redheads up before turning to follow. He never even realized that Corri had a knowing smirk on her face like she was about to hatch a devious plot, and then she did.

Corri's voice carried up to Ash and Camden. "So when are you announcing the engagement? Ash, Cam?"

Ashtyn and Camden both stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face Corri. Each member of the group that was between them and Corri stepped aside. Ash's fists clenched. "How? You didn't--" her face paled, "No, please tell me no."

Corri rolled her eyes. "No Ash, I did not spy on his proposal. I simply found a small box with a lovely ring in it last time I was home and you were off in...where were you guys? Carthak and the Copper Isles, that's right." Corri smirked.

Ash took one slow step towards Corri, but her sister didn't move. Then another step. Then a strong arm wrapped around Ash and she heard someone's back thumped in celebration.

"Well it's 'bout time, with ye both bein' noble an' all." Gale smiled at his friends.

A small smile spread across Camden's face. "I'm but a younger, disgraced son who fought with his father, Gale. I don't think I can be called noble anymore."

"My parents are arrested and I'm on the run. My lands and treasury, or what we didn't take with us, have probably been seized, too. I doubt I'm considered noble either."

"Still it be time." Gale laughed. "When were ye plannin' to tell us?"

"Only my parents know. The dates kept getting pushed back because of missions." Ash shook her head at the turn of conversation and reached for Camden's hand."Maybe after Midwinter if this gets taken care of."

The group enjoyed the laugh at Ash and Camden's expense with Corri only being threatened by Camden, and Ash throwing a piece of wood at her back.

The pushed on through the wilderness around Pirate's Swoop before they came across a large, flat, stone.

Camden and Gale bent over and gripped the rock. "Now." Camden groaned and they pulled up on the rock until it balanced on its edge, exposing the entrance to a tunnel.

"This brings a whole new meaning to the saying 'hiding under a rock' you know?"Eli shook her head as Gale handed her down the tunnel to Camden.

"Yeah, we know. But this is one of the best things that we never told Lindell about." Jamey laughed as she removed the last of the packs from the horses they were about to release.

They walked through the tunnel's underground that led into in larger opening. Camden and Jax shoved against the wall again and it opened up into a study.

The room was small but everyone could fit comfortably inside. There was a small couch and a desk in front of a bookshelf.

Behind the desk sat a small woman in her early forties. Her dark black hair had a few silver strands in it and laugh lines were on her face, but she grinned broadly up at her niece, nephew, and their companions.

"Well it's about time you got here," Vi said. Vianna Cooper of Pirate's Swoop was the siblings' aunt. She had married their mother's brother, Sir Jason Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, and had two sons with him; Carter Cooper, who had become one of the Queen's Riders, and the younger boy, Jason Cooper III, who was currently a squire for Sir Clarke of Kennan.

"Aunt Vi!" Jax's look was surprised. "I thought everyone was arrested?"

"They were," Vi told them and her voice hardened. "Carter is under close inspection by the Rider Commander and Jason's knightmaster was sent with a delegation to Carthak for a while, so they haven't touched him, but their father is sitting in the mage cages near Port Caynn." Vi ran a hand through her short, dark hair. "I got word of all the arrests and managed to disappear, but I couldn't stop any of them."

"So you've been hiding in the underground studies around here?" Ash lifted a brow at her aunt.

Vi shrugged. "Some of the hidden rooms too. But I'll let your grandparents know you're here while you all settle. Ash, Jax, you know where to meet when you're ready to discuss some matters."

The young, wary travelers were led into rooms by Jax. He himself fell onto his bed and refused to get up until that night when he had a hot meal and bath waiting for him. Across the hall from Gale, Marcus was already removing his dirty shirt before shutting the door. Next to Marcus's room, Jamey yawned as she unpacked the few things she had with her, preparing them for washing or caring for blades. Corri was in her room pulling on clean clothing that was given to her by her Aunt Vi before heading up to the meeting room. Dawlun was asleep as he hit the bed, and Eli was in her room unpacking like Jamey. Jax leaned on his doorway in clean clothing and he raised his dark eyebrows as Camden and Ashtyn passed him and entered a room together, clearly not intending to be separated.

Jax and Corri entered a room with a round table covered in papers. Vi was sitting back with her feet propped up on the edge of the table, and Lady Torrianne Cooper sat there with her husband Sir Alan Cooper. The siblings smiled and hugged their grandparents before taking their seats. The faces glanced around curiously; Ash wasn't usually late.

The door opened and Ash walked in with Camden behind her. "I need to tell you, that don't know," she cast a dirty look at her older sister, "Camden and I are engaged. Okay?"

Tory brushed the announcement off. "We knew that. Corri told us last time she was here."

Ash glared at her sister again. "Sit down you can plot her death later, lass. You might as well too." Alan gestured to the remaining chairs for Camden and Ashtyn.

"So now then, what do we need to know?" Tory looked to her eldest granddaughter, and Corri began her explanation of what she knew.

Evidently Corri had been imprisoned just after she returned to Corus because she had seen papers from an informant of Lindell's. The papers were false information about Larstspur's activities and treasury. It had been reported that mercenaries were being hired and that the fief was trying to stock up on supplies in case of a siege. Corri had brought this forward and denied that any of this was happening at her home. Lindell didn't listen and tossed her in the cages. Although Corri was imprisoned, she still knew that Lindell must have had some type of solid evidence. She remembered the other slips of paper on the desk at the time. She reviewed those as well, but didn't think much on it. The papers were letters from informants and confirming that a spy had been placed among a 'national threat'. While Corri sat in the mage chamber, she realized a spy had been placed in the midst of her parents, and that was how so much information had leaked out about the Larstspur treasury and Kate's activities.

After the long winded explanation Tory nodded. "That proves my suspicions; Lindell has someone inside planting evidence, and someone outside helping the evidence seem like it's widespread but hushed. At least; he probably has more, so we need the head informer"

Everyone just stared at the table. They were all shocked about what was happening to them. Truth was not on their side; just the flow of false information determined their family's fate.

"But I do think I know where our outside informer is," Tory spoke softly. "All I know is that one of my people tracked a letter north to Galla. Either their Capital, or a large fief will be hosting our...weasel." Tory sighed. "You will both have to go in to these places and see if you can hunt this person down. They'll still be up to no good creating evidence against your parents, so it won't be like searching for a mouse that has left the pantry, but you'll have to do it quickly. I have the plans made out, and, curse it, I can't help, so Jax, you'll go to the fief. Ash to the capital. Corri, Gale, and Camden are with you, Ash. Jamey, Marcus and Elizabeth will be with you Jax."

"You know about Eli?" Jax looked up suddenly.

Tory nodded again. "Your mother told me about most of the recruits, but that red head can't be seen around here, or the spies around here will know I can sneak people in."

The twins looked at each other, sorrow pulled their faces tight. Ash gripped Camden's hand. Jax's teeth clenched. This was it. Their lives were ready to be decided, and they were the ones that had to tip the scales of fate into their favor.

"You have to leave soon though," Tory told them. "Or it could be too late."

* * *

A/N: Be sure to review and let me know what you thought. I hope you all are enjoying what is happening so far :D

remeber to REVIEW and VOTE!!

and I will be posting a new one shot, or series of one shots soon so be on the loom out!!

excerpt:  
_Alan gave them a small smile and rolled his eyes. "The timeless battle; mages against strategists."_


	11. Message Runner

**_Author's Note: Well, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting so long for a new update so I will make this very quick..._**

**_I have another little series of one shot things up that you should all go check out, if that made sense :D but it is called 'Eulogy of a Friend' and it is kinda sad._**

**_Next I would like you all to go vote on the forum I help judge/moderate. It's called 'The Ficship Competitions' and has MANY great fics on it (including "The Abyss" and "The Shadow") so be sure and go VOTE. _**http://www(dot)fanfictiondot)/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/

**_Thank you all sooo much reviewing it means the world to me and I love hearing what you think. If you don't want to review because you don't like it, tell me why you don't like it :D I take anything I can get. :D_**

**_Thanks to Sweet Sassy Sarah for always being there even when a hole in a sock would keep me away, she pushes on, ;D haha_**

**_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_**

* * *

Jax, Corri, and Ash waited for their grandparents in a small sitting room in the underground rooms that were hidden below the Pirate's Swoop Castle. Corri sat cross legged on a couch with her brother leaning against her and his legs thrown over the edge. Ash sat across the arms of a chair on the other side of the room, sharpening a dagger. Jax was toying with the straps of the wrist sheath to the dagger Ash had, while Corri played with a palm sized ball of red fire from her Gift, tossing it from one hand to another. Occasionally Corri would toss it to Jax and he would bat it back or lob it towards Ash. When the ball flew at Ash, Corri would elbow her brother and call the ball back at her before Ash threw the blade she held at Jax.

Tory watched them from the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and Alan's arm draped over her shoulders as he leaned on the frame of the door. It wasn't that long ago that their grandchildren were all too little to do much more than cry and sleep. She smiled at her husband thinking of her grandchildren and children and how none of it would have been possible if she had broken through a simple but strong immobilization spell. Yet that wasn't when her favored life began; she thought of when she first arrived in Tortall: a cloaked figure dropping onto a balcony in the middle of the night to save a king and queen from the demise she was to cause. She dismissed that, because that wasn't where her happiness started. Her true happiness had to have started when she slammed the man with strawberry blond hair and twinkling green hazel eyes into a bar. She smiled at the memories, but her thoughts were disrupted as the three young adults all yelped, most likely in pain.

Tory looked again and saw that Ash was rubbing her arm: she had a small burn mark just below the wrist from the magic ball. Jax and Corri glared at their sister; Jax was healing the small cut on his shoulder as Corri healed the one on her leg. Ash had managed to hit them both with one dagger that now stuck into the couch.

Tory rolled her eyes and walked into the room as the name calling began."Pox rotted mages," Ash growled. "Are one of you going to heal this?"

"No," Corri snapped. "We're not, you stormwing." She pressed her hand against the wound and red fire appeared before it healed.

"I'll break both your hands someday," Jax cursed at his sister under his breath while allowing his own blue gift to heal himself.

"Watch your mouth around your grandparents." Alan walked through the door and lightly slapped his grandson on the back of the head. Alan patted Ash's shoulder. "I agree lass, pox rotted mages, but they do serve some purpose." He grinned at his wife, who allowed her turquoise Gift to seep into her burned granddaughter's arm, while she scowled at him.

"Before you three set out, we need to talk about some...one." Tory sat on one of the other couches with Alan next to her. "He will be your main source of communication with each other, us, and your parents."

"But Corri and I will be in each group, we can speak through the fire, that way we don't need a message runner." Jax sat up straight and looked confused.

Corri nodded in agreement. "Not to mention a message runner could get caught trying to talk to our parents or just on the road; we are pretty high up on the magistrate's list. The runner would take forever too if we're going into Galla."

"But magic could become corrupted or fooled." Ash looked thoughtful about this. "Maybe we could take one or two of the trainees you have here and see if they could act as a message runners. That way we know they are in our little...group."

Alan gave them a small smile and rolled his eyes. "The timeless battle; mages against strategists."

"Well, they're going to compromise." Tory gave a glare to the three young adults. "He's more like a magical message runner."

"I've been demoted to 'message runner'?" A dark haired youth appeared in the middle of the room with bright blue eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. A scowl was in place on his handsome face as his eyes scanned the room.

Corri screeched and fell to the floor, dragging her startled brother down with her. Both of them were now laying in a heap on the floor with their jaws almost unhinged from gaping. Ashtyn's teeth and fists were clenched around the chair arms as she stared wide eyed at the man.

"Who...what..." Jax couldn't find words to explain the thoughts coursing through his head.

"W-where d-d-did he come f-from?" Corri managed to stammer.

Ash shot a hard glare at her grandmother before her eyes drifted back to the semi-transparent man.

"Corri, Ash, Jax, this is my best friend, Jason." Tory presented the spirit. Then she gestured her grandchildren. "Now, as you already now, my grandchildren. May I formally introduce Corrine, Jaxson, and Ashtyn."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I take that this is for their benefit?" Tory nodded. "Nice to officially meet you three, but I've known you all since you were born. The one with a sharp temper, and quick wit." He pointed to Corri. "The loud one." He gestured to Jax. "And the quiet one." He nodded to Ash, who proved his point by locking her lips together.

"So...what are you?" Jax raised an eyebrow.

Jason laughed. "I knew you would be the one to ask. I am a spirit. I made a deal with Ganiel the Dream God when I was younger than you, that when I died I could live my wildest dream. My wildest dream happened to be to live forever...in a way. So now I appear wherever I please. I have raw power but I can't do anything with it but allow it to give a boost to those with the Gift and a few other things that take a lot of energy. I've pulled a few other tricks off, but I just wander around unless your mother or grandmother need me." Jason grinned.

"Well...that is something different." Corri cocked her head to the side, examining Jason.

"Yes, yes it is." Jason laughed. "Hard to believe I'm year older than your grandma here though." He laughed again.

"Would you just knock that off," Tory snapped.

"Nope." Jason flashed a bright smile at her and started to float up off the floor as he sat back to lounge in the air. "I have to have something against you, sweet."

"Anyway, while you two fight over ages, this is how we think you should communicate." Alan ignored the bickering,"Jason here is almost perfect to transport intelligence and impossible to corrupt."

"Aww. Thank you Alan." Jason smiled at his friend.

Alan continued. "He has only been detained once due to your mother, who basically sent a shock through him and trapped him in her mind." Jason snorted.

"It seems like a good idea to me." Corri looked thoughtfully at Jason. "In fact I think I could get used to having him around."

"This should work well. I like the idea, if Jason agrees that is." Jax smiled at the spirit.

"Ash?" Tory asked and everyone looked at her expectantly.

Ash didn't look up at them but stared at the floor thoughtfully, but she also seemed to be disapproving."I don't know. Why are you 'incorruptible'? Anything can be corrupted. And why do you stay with my ma and grandma?"

"Ash." Jax sounded exasperated. "Do you trust anyone?"

"Not unless I have a reason to." Ash glared at her brother, but looked back up at Jason.

"That is a good question, young sweet." Jason raised a brow. "I am uncorrupted because I am granted my presence here from the gods. I follow a few rules from Ganiel. And he isn't the 'corrupted' sort."

"So you are basically god touched?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Jason sighed. "The reason I stay around your grandmother and mother is because your grandmother was the last positive worldly connection I had."

"Meaning?" Ash was still unconvinced.

"Meaning I was in love with grandmother when I died. I was preparing to propose, but I was killed. I can barely change any emotions I had when I was alive so here I am, as her best friend like I've always been, and I help her and her family. So I don't become like the gods and forget the value of human lives."

Tory flinched with every word Jason said and leaned into Alan more. Alan held onto her tightly, but Jason seemed unaffected by the truth of the matter.

"I see." Ash stood up and held her hand out to shake his."Pleasure to have you with us then, Jason."

Jason moved so he was in a standing position but his feet were still a few inches off the ground. He eyed the offered hand warily. "Are you sure? I'm cold."

Ash nodded and Jason extended his slowly. The spirit grasped her hand carefully, making sure that he did not simply pass through but concentrated on trying to keep himself solid. As soon as the spirit's hand touched Ash's hand, Ash gasped at the coolness of his touch. It was like grabbing a piece of ice with a wet hand on the night of Midwinter mixed with the feeling of power that the ball of magic held when it touched her skin.

Everyone else in the room watched as Jason faded until he was the ghost of a pale blue shadow, except for his hand and grinning face.

"No one has willingly and purposely touched me since I have been alive," Jason mused. "I can't feel unless they want me to, so that was quite a thrill."

"You never told me that." Tory looked at him like he refused her an afternoon of company.

"Part of the deal." Jason shrugged. "The loss of contact was a small price."

Tory stood up and Jason drifted away from Ash. Tory walked slowly up to her friend and raised a hand to touch his cheek.

Jason flinched away from her touch and moved back. "Please don't Tor'."

Tory grimaced but stepped back and returned to her husband.

"I have stayed for my time now,"Jason said quickly. "They have met me and agreed with me, so get them ready to go. I will be sure to always be around one of them." Before anyone could protest, Jason vanished into thin air.

"That will take some time getting used to, but I like this idea." Corri was still watching where the spirit had been, half expecting him to return.

"So now you know our plan of communication and why your parents are allowing you to do this mission for them." Alan spoke while still keeping Tory under one arm and held her hand with his free hand.

"They are letting us because they need the best, and here we are." Corri grinned at her grandfather. "So don't worry Grandda. We will get Ma and Da back in no time."

"I hope so, because we're on a time limit." Tory's brown eyes were hard as she looked at her grandchildren. "Your parents go on trial, and with the evidence being planted, executions will be inevitable."

* * *

**_A/N: Well? What do you think? Be sure to tell me in a review and a to go and VOTE!! I'm also wondering if you guys would like me to start giving the extra excerpts along witht he one I give for reading. :D_**

**_Excerpt:  
_**"I'll see you later Jax." She smiled warily at him and left his room, shutting the door behind her.


	12. Departure

**_Author's Note: Once again I'm sorry my updates are so slow, I feel like a slug who is up to her ears in work. sigh. sorry._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to review, I love those and they keep me going :D_**

**_And who wouldn't thank Sweet Sassy Sarah, for all the work she puts into betaing this for me, you are fabulous sarah!_**

**_Next I would like you all to go vote on the forum I help judge/moderate. It's called 'The Ficship Competitions' and has MANY great fics on it (including "The Abyss" and "The Shadow") so be sure and go VOTE. _**http://www(dot)fanfictiondot)/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/

**_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_**

* * *

Jax sat on the floor of a large, empty room that was used for practice spars. His dark hair fell over his eyes and he leaned his chin on his palm. Corri sat next to him talking to Gale about the styles of Marcus and Jamey's fighting in their spar. Jax also watched his two friends dip and dodge on one side of the room while his sister and her betrothed practiced in a less aggressive style on the other side.

Marcus was thrown to the floor and Jamey kneeled on his arms while holding a dagger at his throat. Marcus rolled his eyes. "I yield." Jamey smiled and pulled him to his feet. Jax laughed at Marcus's defeat as they sat next to them watching Ash and Camden.

"What are they doing?" Eli came up beside Jax and sat gracefully beside him.

Her crown of red curls would look unruly to most, but to Jax they seemed to be purposely tousled. Her lime green eyes watched as Ash and Camden moved in powerful but precise motions."They look like they are dancing or are awful at hitting their mark, which I know is a lie." Eli looked up and saw Jax watching her, and red began to creep up in her cheeks.

"They are actually performing a very difficult exercise that is a lot like dancing." Jax's eyes snapped away from her.

"What's the point of it? They don't even touch each other." Eli watched Jax turn his head quickly and her fingers itched to brush aside that stray auburn lock in his eyes.

Jax cleared his throat. "It's a form of precision and trust development. You put as much force as you can behind a blow but make sure it never touches your partner. They have to trust each other completely because... watch this." He pointed as Camden's fist came within an inch of Ash's unflinching face before her own fist came within a hair's width of his head, but neither of them actually collided with what seemed to be the intended target. A kick came at Camden now but his hand raised like he was going to block it, but in a perfectly coordinated movement, the hand and foot never touched but only looked like they would.

"That was...scary," Eli told Jax.

"I know. Ash and I can't even do that. At least not that quickly anyway. The whole idea of this is to have such control over yourself that you can aim an attack and have enough force behind it to break bone but at the same time being perfect about all of your motions and observant about what is going on around you." Jax looked back at his company and grinned. "If I tried anything like that with those two I would get killed."

"So they are better than you?" Eli's copper colored brow lifted.

"Yes." Jax shrugged and raised a fist that when he opened it revealed a small blazing blue ball of fire. "But the Gift puts me on their field. I didn't stick around enough to be as great a fighter as them," Jax said. "I believed in the word fun!" Jax yelled so that the fighters could hear him.

"So did we!" Camden yelled while Ash leaned away from his kick.

"We just saved it for when we weren't busy!" Ash added while ducking under Camden's arm and swung her own fist up and nearly hit his head.

"They really are paying attention." Eli snorted.

"I told you." Jax rolled his eyes. "Observation, and those two are disgusting about how well they do this."

"Well, why don't you do it?" Eli inquired.

"I have no one to do it with," Jax admitted. "Jamey and I don't anticipate each others moves well enough, and Marcus and I can't control our tempers enough."

"So you're telling me Ash controls her temper?" Eli laughed.

"Her temper is more…long term, but yes she doesn't let her emotions come through as much. That's why she is higher up in the pecking order than me." Jax elbowed her. "But that's all right with me, it saves me the headache of being in charge most the time."

"What about this little trip we're taking?" Eli became quiet.

Jax lost some color to his face. "Yes, well, this is different." He swallowed hard. "My family knows I don't do well in command, that's why Jamey is with me. She handles it better than I do. So, I will just have the final word, not really handing out commands."

Eli saw the nervous look of Jax's face; the tight edges of his usually smiling face and the shadows in his brown eyes. "Commanding is a lot to put on someone. Pressure and stuff."

Jax nodded and looked over Eli. "You understand why I don't like it. Most people love the power, but some days it frightens me."

"Power is overbearing." Eli nudged his arm with her shoulder. "But then again you are too fun-loving for wanting to make sure everyone works."

Jax smiled broadly at her so that a small dimple appeared on his cheek. "You do know me, don't you?"

"The poor girl." Camden mopped his brow with a towel and breathed deeply with Ash standing next to him doing the same. Their practice was done. Sweta glistened on both their faces and they seemed cheerful from the physical activity.

"Do any of you ever really work?" Ash snapped the towel at Jamey's leg that was trying to trip her.

"No." Gale sat back. "We just like watchin' ye do all the work 'round here."

"It is very amusing." Eli shrugged and gave Ash a sarcastic half-smile.

"You should be working the hardest here, you need to start training." Ash raised a brow at the red head.

"You should learn to have a little fun, come on, you two are betrothed." Marcus leaned back on his elbows. "I mean has anyone even seen you two kiss?"

Ash's cheeks turned crimson as she looked away, and Camden cleared his throat. "We don't think it is necessary for everyone to know what passes between us."

"We all know you share a room, bedrolls, I think once I caught her in one of your shirts, so clothes..."Jamey trailed off after catching the glare Camden threw her.

"It isn't an unreasonable request." Jax grinned from the floor.

Camden's anger flared at all their taunting. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ash's softly, in sweet kiss. Ash's hand rested against his chest lightly and she pushed him back breaking the kiss. Neither of them liked the idea about 'private moments' becoming common knowledge.

Jax, Jamey, Eli and Marcus laughed out right, but Gale's large body shook with suppressed laughter. "There you go, Cam and Ash can enjoy their lives together as much as my great aunt Matilda; the spinster." Marcus broke down into even more laughter, if that was possible.

Camden's cheeks flushed and he took a step to kick Marcus but Ash stopped him by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him back to her. She crushed her lips against his in a kiss with so much fervor and passion that it caused Jamey to blush and look away while Gale's eyes widened. Ash ran both her hands up his muscled chest and neck before they tangled themselves in his dark hair. His arms wrapped around her pulling her tightly against him and bowing her body to his.

"We're still here, guys." Jaxson's jaw was loose as he stared at the couple.

"We got the point." Marcus nudged Camden's leg with his foot, but the man just ignored him.

"Good bye," Ash mumbled and began pulling Camden away from prying eyes towards the door.

The door shut and everyone had a look of complete astonishment on their faces. "I never thought I would live to see something like that from them." Jamey's eyes were wide as she stared at the door.

"I think I should go kill that man." Jax's face was fading from surprise to horror."Did you just see what he was doing with my sister?" he asked Marcus.

Marcus nodded but said nothing else. Gale and Eli chuckled. The other three shot them questioning looks.

Eli shrugged. "They proved you all wrong."

"Don't ye see what be ri' front yer eyes?" Gale grinned lazily at them, "They're bein' shoved into Mithros knows what with only me an' Corri to watch out fer 'em"

"They don't know what will happen so they lash out in any way they can think of. It's their way of defiance." Corri smiled approvingly at Gale.

"You two think too much." Marcus scowled and sauntered off. "If I catch them in the hall I'll bash him on the head for you Jax," he called over his shoulder.

"We need to finish our packing," Corri thought out loud.

The group broke apart to go to their rooms and go over all their things. Eli had followed Jax to his room and helped him by catching the odd items he threw at her to put in the pack. Eli held a dagger that had blue dyed glass for the hilt and a sapphire cap on top. She turned the blade in her nimble hands, inspecting it. "Jax, what is this?"

"My signature blade." Jax answered with barely a glance at her. "The sapphire is for my gift. Corri and Ash have them just like it except Corri's is capped with a ruby and dyed red for her gift, and Ash's has onyx on it for her eyes but the glass is clear."

Eli looked thoughtful. "Interesting."

Jax grinned. "It's kind of a family tradition. As a wedding present my mother gave my father an green dyed hilt with an emerald cap for his eyes." He laughed.

"That's sweet." Eli smiled and moved to leave. "I'll see you later Jax." She smiled warily at him and left his room, shutting the door behind her.

Jax scowled and thumped his head on the wall. "You could charm your way out anything, but you can barely talk to her."

_**~x~J~x~**_

Jax embraced his sisters at the entrance of the escape tunnel."You guys be careful," he warned. "If you need me at all, just send for me and I'll be there right away."

"You are the one we should be worried about." Corri kissed her brother's cheek before hugging Jamey and Marcus. Corri moved onto Eli. "Don't let them goof off all the time."

"Be a good lad." Alan hugged his grandson.

"And think before you jump right onto things." Tory held her grandson closely. "You can do this."

Ash exchanged the same goodbyes with the others. "Don't forget to report back weekly," she told her brother with only a small amount of courseness in her voice.

"Don't worry, sister, I have these guys to keep me from running wild." Jax pulled away and disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel being trailed by Marcus, Jamey, and Eli.

_**~x~A~x~**_

A week later, Ash held Camden's hand tightly as they descended into the dark tunnel that would lead them into the forest so they could slowly make their way north to Cria, the capital city of Galla. Corri and Gale were close behind them while Tory and Alan waved good-bye to them.

This was it. This was the last time all of them would be that close. The fate of their family rested in their hands and no one was willing to admit it but Ash. Jax knew they had time limits and hope for the plan too, but Ash was the one that would put it into action through sheer willpower. They would push through this somehow and hope, or will it to have an outcome that they would appreciate. If they couldn't, they would both die trying, and the problem with that was that so many others would die beside them

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Annnnd THERE OFF! haha sorry 'bout that. So what do you think? be sure to tell me because this is where the story really changes from my previous ones :D**

**Remeber to Review!**

**Excerpt:  
**Jax's dark eyes twinkled and he laughed at the mop of bright red curls hanging down in his burden's face.  
"Shut up, Jaxson." Eli shoved away from him


	13. The Players' Problems

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry about the slow updates and I hope I can get back into at least two updates a week. _**

**_I would like to thank all my great reviewers even though I only have...10 of them, out of the 50 visitors I get each chapter, hint hint to the other 40 ;D.  
So thanks to...  
_**cedward's-true-love, Empress of theives, BACswimma, dares to dream , Alliekat1996, xDarklightx, ShadowMoonDancer, Dom-Loves-Kel, Return(who used to be The Shang Kudarung)

**And also a thanks to the amazing Sweet Sassy Sarah, for being so great and helping me in all my times of mental block. sigh THANKS!!**

**I am NOT Tamora Pierce**

**_

* * *

_**

~x~J~x~

Jax waited patiently at the base of a tree. His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against it like he had no care in the world or like there was not a tall, blond woman teaching short red head how to climb the branchless tree with only two daggers above his head.

"Keep going, you're almost there," Jamey called down from her perch high in the tree where the first branches were.

Eli gasped for air as she clung desperately to the daggers embedded in the bark. "I think, I'm slipping," she said between breaths.

"No you're doing just fi--" Jamey stopped and dropped down to try and catch the younger girl but it was too late. Jax held out his arms as the sixteen year old fell into them, and he took the weight easily. Jax's dark eyes twinkled and he laughed at the mop of bright red curls hanging down in his burden's face.

"Shut up, Jaxson." Eli shoved away from him and dropped down onto her feet. "This is ridiculous. Why can I go only that far?!" Eli pointed up at the many dagger wounds already on the white bark.

Jamey dropped the last few feet to the ground. "She has the technique down perfectly, except she need to use her feet more and she needs to be stronger in the upper body." Jax nodded, thinking.

"Midwinter has come early!" Marcus laughed as he jogged up to them holding two packs.

"Oh no." Jamey crossed her arms over her chest and Jax hooked his thumbs in his belt.

"What has he done?" Eli asked her blond friend.

"You should try to stay in the tree, not falling out of it." Marcus taunted but threw a sack at the short girl, "Here we go, the perfect cover to get us any where we want to go. No questions, and no one picking around our stuff."

"What did you get?" Jamey still wasn't believing Marcus's promise of an 'early Midwinter'.

Marcus grinned and spoke in a voice that should have belonged to a prophet. "Who is always there but never seen? Who slips in and out of everywhere but no one ever cares? Who can be the center of attention all the while they are in every niche, every shadow?"

"You're losing us Marc." Jax looked at Marcus as if he spoke another language.

Jamey leaned over to Jax. "I think he's finally fallen off the deep end," she said in stage whisper.

Marcus sighed. "Who can tromp around in bright colors and bells with out any odd look?" He looked at them expectantly but none of them understood. "Players! That way we are traveling and can go almost anywhere so long as we're near people and no one will know the difference. It shall be great fun!" He pulled a piece of clothing out of the bag he carried and tossed it to Jax.

Jax held the garment up for inspection; hose with one red leg and one gold leg. Bells were stitched into the hem along the calves and feet. Jax's face turned to a look of disbelief. "I will not wear these."

"Oh but you are," Marcus told him, "unless you suddenly developed the talent of playing any musical instrument over night."

Jax glared at the other man. "Shirt?"

"You're acting as an acrobat, so no shirt." Marcus rolled his eyes and dug into the bag Eli held. Marcus pulled out more clothing and tossed it at Jamey.

Jamey sighed and inspected her new clothing. Like Jax's it was red and gold but instead of hose there were red leggings, a gold skirt split the entire way up, and a sleeveless gold and red shirt. And of course, it was all adorned in tiny gold bells that made a tinkling sound every time they were moved.

"You have got to be joking." Jamey's lip was curling up in disgust.

"And I couldn't forget Eli, now could I?" Marcus was digging through the pack again. "I remember you telling me you played the lyre and sang. Since I play the lute and pipe, you and I shall be the more musically inclined of the group and allow these two to prance around. But of course you still get a costume." Marcus held up a red gown with gold trim, and grinned.

"And you will be wearing...?" Jax raised his eyebrows.

Marcus smiled even more and pulled out a red shirt, gold tunic, and black breeches.

"So they get to look normal," Jamey grumbled.

"Of course. Marcus planned this, but he looks like a royal page." Jax scowled at the other man.

"Any complaints other than clothing or work requirements?" Marcus asked innocently, too innocently.

Jax stalked past Marcus and shoved him aside. Jamey almost growled at Marcus but just did like Jax and shoved him.

"I hope you are planning to practice!" Marcus laughed and looked at Eli. "They hate it when I have a good idea."

**_~x~J~x~_**

"If you didn't spend half our money on those costumes we wouldn't have to really earn money," Jax growled at Marcus.

"Well, if you hadn't forgotten the other bag of money, we would still have plenty," Marcus whispered fiercely back at his friend.

"Shut up." Jamey came up and slapped them both in the back of the head. "We needed to come into a town anyway, to find out if people are looking for us and, if they are, who would be looking for us."

Jax and Marcus both let out a sigh and got to work taking the packs off of a donkey they had managed to 'borrow', as Jax had said, from a farm off the Conte Road. The animal's ears fell back slightly as it let out loud bray and glared at Jaxson with a large dark eye.

Jaxson lifted a pack off the donkey's back with a small grunt. "Sorry, but we both find this humiliating," he told the animal and glanced down at his brightly colored hose that jingled with every step he took and his loose shirt he wore before the 'performance'.

Eli giggled. "You seem to get along with the donkey."

"They share a few qualities." Marcus came up and grabbed another pack. "For example, I can say 'ass' and refer to both of them."

The donkey brayed again like he was protesting Marcus's words and Jax muttered under his breath.

Jamey came up in her brightly colored clothing and handed a couple small coins to Eli, "Since you are decent around people, and not dressed like...well this." Jamey gestured to her own clothing. "Would you see if you could find a place to buy sweet rolls or something? I'm starved."

"I'll be back in no time." Eli walked off with the coins.

Jamey turned back around and saw that the area they were going to perform in, an empty side street, was ready. She sighed and walked towards Jaxson. "So what will we do?"

"I thought a few tumbles. Maybe a dagger toss, then..." Jax trailed off trying to recall what the Players he had seen before did.

"You dance." Marcus told them while plucking a string on the lyre he had in his lap. "You dance together, but make sure you give the crowd something to look at." Marcus set the lyre down next to him before picking up the lute and did the same plucking motions across the strings with the wood resting on his leg."Would you like singing as well, or would you allow me to play my pipe?"

"Whatever you want, since this was all your idea." Jamey crossed her arms over her chest.

Marcus waved them back. "Just get ready to dance, we start when Eli gets back." He tossed a hat out in front of where Jax and Jamey would dance.

Jamey glared at Marcus. "Let's get through this and then we will kill Marcus however you like," Jax told her and put an arm over her shoulders.

Jamey threw her head back and laughed, her blond braid falling across Jax's arm."Slowly and painfully, please."

Jax looked over to the edge of the forming crowd and saw Eli talking to a youth close to her own age with dirty blond brown hair. The youth nodded and retreated back into the people. Eli walked into the open space where Jamey and Jax stood.

Jax grinned down at the red head and for some reason felt a twinge of anger at himself for letting her leave them without help.

"Oh good, food." Jamey took one of the rolls Eli held, "Marcus wants us to start." She said around the food in her mouth before pushing the rest of the sweet roll into her mouth and stepping back to ready herself.

"I guess that's a sign for me to start as well." Jax pulled the shirt up over his head, unaware of the lime green eyes that watched as the muscles in his bare arms and chest constricted.

Eli blushed and turned away so she could take her place by Marcus and she started moving her fingers across the strings of the lyre she held. She watched as Jamey and Jax jumped up and stood on their hands in perfect unison and walked across the open space.

Before long, the blond woman was moving around the young man with auburn hair in intricate movements, dragging her hands across his arms and the young man moved with her, twisting and turning with every brush of her hand.

Jamey jumped up and Jax caught her lifting her above his head. Eli watched the dance but felt Marcus nudge her and cast her a questioning look. Eli noticed that her teeth were grinding together, her playing had sped up, and her face felt hot.

"Hey!" Marcus yelled. "Stop him!"

A youth with dirty brown hair had run up and snatched a pack from their pile of bags. Jax dropped Jamey and the blond fell gracefully to her feet and took off after the boy with Jax right behind her. Eli went to go after them but Marcus caught her arm, "They'll take care of it. Play."

Jax ran a few steps behind Jamey as they pursued the boy. The young boy ducked into an empty alley. Jamey turned in to follow him and Jax picked up his speed to run through the building. Jax clashed through the rooms getting yelled at by an elderly lady and being hit with a thrown shoe. He ran out the back door and to jumped over a younger woman doing laundry in a large barrel.

Jax's eyes scanned the alley looking for the youth and Jamey. Then his dark eyes looked up and he swore.

The boy was about to climb over the side of the building but Jamey shoved herself up and grabbed the boy's leg. Both of them startd to slide down the stone wall. The youth dropped the pack, and kicked Jamey in the face, making her let go. Jamey slid down the wall as the boy caught himself on a cracks between the rocks and took off back up the wall and disappeared over the edge.

Jax cursed but caught Jamey before she fell and got hurt.

Jamey glared up at the wall through a black eye and bruised cheek,"Tha' good fer naught, pox rot, flea bitten, mongrel whelped--"

"Let's check the bag." Jax cut her off and dug into the pack. He found the charts and scrolls that held most the information for their mission and his face lost color. "This was at the bottom of the pile and it was made to look like it only held clothes, not scrolls."

Jamey looked up at Jax with wide eyes. "Someone knew what was in it."

Jax nodded, "And they want to know what we're up to."

"But who?"

* * *

**_A/N: So...what do you all think so far? I really am curious about what you are all thinking considering I was really reluctant to start this in the first place. Soooo please review. I accept anon's so just leave a quick little remark about how this is great, awful, or somewhere in between :D_**

**_Don't forget to vote on the top tortallan fic in the 'ficship competitions' (the link is on my profile), both my previous stories 'The Abyss' and 'The Shadow' are in the running :D _**

_**Excerpt:  
**"We are over, I caught him cheating on me."  
__"With who?! When?!" Corri looked like the ground had fallen beneath her feet, "If Jamey did something--"_


	14. Ambush

**_Author's Note: Speacial announcment for my fabulous beta Sweet Sassy Sarah...drum roll please..._ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!_ This update is because of you :D and I hope everyone who reads this understands just how much Sarah does for us. She is amazing and everyone should take the time to thank her._**

**_As for the reviewers ...speacial thanks to:  
_**cedward's-true-love you almost always manage a prettly long and meaningful review, thank you so much!

Empress of theives: for starters I love your penname, couldn' remember if I ever told you that or not :D but you always help out my over sized ego, I thank you, other ehhh not so much ;D

dares to dream: You have been with me for so long, sniff, I think you may be the only reviewer that has stuck with me since the beginning of The Abyss. I can't even begin how much you mean. THANKS!!

Alliekat1996: You have acome a very ong way since out conversations began, but one thing has not, your curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, and satifaction may have brought him back but that is why I stuck around to make sure the job got done. ;D haha THANK YOU

xDarklightx: Your reviews are short sweet and to the point but I love them :D THANKS A LOT!

ShadowMoonDancer: YOu are another one of the long time reviewers, and I think I would cry if I lost you. THANKS!!

Dom-Loves-Kel: You are becoming as bad as Alliekat 1996 up there with your questions but don't worry I love seeing people that get as into this as me :D Your reviews are always looked forward to! THANK YOU!!

Sazerac (who used to be The Shang Kudarung and Return): YOu penname has changed so many times lately that its not even funny. Another long time reviewer who has always helped my review count whether its from you(whoever you are today ;D) or tutule THANKS!!

I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE

_**

* * *

**_

~x~A~x~

"Followed!?" Ashtyn jumped to her feet and her chest rose rapidly in deep breaths. Her eyes were beginning to turn black.

A small branch snapped in Camden's hands and he threw it to the ground. "Jax is not that thick headed. He couldn't have let anyone know about them." He paced back and forth in front of the semi-transparent man with bright blue eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ash snapped and her eyes flicked back to Jason. "What does he plan on doing?"

Jason shrugged. "He wants to plan an ambush for them."

"Ambush?" Camden stopped and looked at the spirit.

"Yes." Jason shook his head. "He wants to set up a meeting place with you and have you guys scout out whoever is tailing them."

"Absolutely not!" Ash crossed her arms the same time Camden did.

"You two shouldn't do stuff like that, it's unsettling," Jason mumbled. "I'm just the messenger here."

"What's going on?" Corri asked after dropping a few pieces of firewood at their camp. "Hello Jason." She smiled at the spirit.

"Why do I git the feelin' I'm not in the loop 'ere?" Gale dropped some larger branches next to Corri's discarded pile.

"Your brother," Ash told Corri, "wants to rendezvous because the dolt managed to pick up some little leach."

"He didn't?" Corri's teeth began to grind and her lips pursed.

"He did, and they tried stealing paperwork from him," Camden said.

"Mithros." Gale's brows came together and he sank to the ground like his legs could no longer hold him up.

"I need to talk to him, now." Ash looked at Jason sternly.

"I'm through with talking to him!" Corri yelled. "I'm going to rip his head off!"

"Too quick." Camden shoved his hair back away from his face.

"Wait. Give me a moment and let me see if I can make a solution for this instead of yelling at me." Jason raised his hands like he was surrendering when every glare landed on him. His image began to fade.

"Don't go anywhere, we're no throu--" Ash stopped as Jason came back into view, but he looked like he was holding a large blue fire in his hands.

"How is this?" Jason was smug as he let the fire grow large enough that everyone could see an image in it.

"That is unnerving." Gale came to stand next to his friend.

Camden and Ash nodded, but everyone inspected the image. Everything in it was a pale blue color but it all moved. Jax sat in the center of the fire, his features were tight like he was obviously worried about something. In the back ground they saw Marcus's lean body stretched out over the ground almost lazily. Eli sat on the ground nearby looking at the fire nervously with knit brows and picking her nails.

Everyone on Ash's side of the fire crowded around and began yelling at Jax and Jamey except Gale, he stood back near Jason.

"You dunderheaded-"

"I-"

"Dolt!"

"We-"

"Pox rot every bit of training--"

"Spidrens are more clever--"

"Do they always act like this?" Jason pondered.

"Yes." Gale nodded.

"Enough!" Ash yelled and everyone on her side of the communication fire between the two camps silenced.

"Like I was saying, I have no clue who it could be. I have every kind of warding device I can manage stretched out around us. I've lifted our essence wards so we could lead them off and ambush us. I have no idea how information was leaked out." Jax was stumbling over his words. "I don't have any other options than asking you to ambush them for us. I'm half wondering if I should walk into a nest of bandits." His head dropped into his hands.

"Then what is it, Jax?" Ash demanded

"There has to be someone, something that let that information get leaked out! I know there has to be!" Jax pulled his hands over his face.

"You're getting to used to Ash picking up the pieces for you Jaxson. Think!" Corri's eyes were glaring into the blue fire at her brother. "Look, there's a squirrel, go kill it so that your information leak is taken care of." Corri pointed into the fire at the small creature on a tree.

"Well you're the spy, how would you get information?" Jax ignored the cruel remark.

"The source," Corri snapped. "Who did you all talk to?"

"No one." Jax shook his head.

Jamey's eyes widened and she looked at Corri through the pale blue fire, "Eli. She talked to some kid there."

Eli's head jerked up as she looked at them. Jax's dark brown eyes looked at her. "I didn't think about it."

"You need to think more," Corri scolded.

"Eli what did he ask you?" Ash leaned into view.

Eli's cheeks flushed. "Nothing of importance."

"Everything is of importance." Ash fixed her hard glare on the lime green eyes. "What did he ask?"

Eli swallowed hard under Ash's gaze. "Common interest questions. Where we were from. My name. He wanted me to join him after our performance."

"And you said...?" Corri prompted.

"Shaiya, that's all I gave him for a name. I told him I was from Corus. Then I said I couldn't, I was busy." Eli seemed confident in her answer, but avoided eye contact.

"Good. Stick with Shaiya_**,**_ but the Corus is what you should have strayed away from. If anyone ever asks you where you're from tell them Olau. We have family in the fief so they won't try to deny much but Corus, the Swoop, and Larstspur are all nests of trouble." Ash seemed like she was looking right through Jax and Eli. "Jax I don't care what you think, get on the training with her now."

Jax nodded. "We can't meet up with you. It will force us to stay away from Cria if we are seen too early. Just try to keep everything secret and double check everything when you're on guard duty." Ash turned around and started walking off away from everyone.

"Good-bye Jax, Eli, Jamey, Marcus," Corri told them. "Thank you, Jason." She brushed his arm and walked towards her sister. After more murmured good-byes everyone else broke apart and the fire Jason held died down.

"Ash!" Corri called and jogged up next to her sister. "Ash we can do this."

"I know but..."

"I don't want Jax to get hurt either, but he knows what he's doing if he just slowed down and thought." Corri smiled grimly at her sister.

"He's distracted," Ash told her sister calmly.

"And how would you know?" Corri walked next to her sister. She knew Ash needed to calm down before her and Camden would have to have a spar.

"I just do," she snapped. "He's going to let a lot slip by and I don't know why I agreed to this. I should have killed Lindell ages ago."

Corri snorted_**.**_ "Ma's been saying that for years. Lindell is still walking, but I'm not sure we'll be saying that for much longer."

"Come on, we need to hurry and keep moving." Ash turned back towards their camp. "I want to leave before dawn tomorrow."

"Why don't we walk a little more, I have a few bribes I need to talk with you about." Corri laughed at Ash's bored look.

"What about?"

"I will promise to be nice if you tell me your plans."

"Plans?" Ash climbed over a fallen log.

"Your wedding plans. Honestly, Ash."

Ash groaned. "It's off. Wedding is canceled. Me and Camden are through."

Corri stopped and her jaw dropped as she looked at her sister. "I didn't think that could happen between essence connections?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "We are over, I caught him cheating on me."

"With who?! When?!" Corri looked like the ground had fallen beneath her feet, "If Jamey did something--"

"It was Gale. He left me for Gale," Ash told her with a straight face.

Corri glared. "You have a very dry sense of humor, you know?"

Ash grinned at her sister and chuckled. "Oh, I know."

"You're evil too."

"Yep."

"And corrupt."

"Yep."

"And--" the next word Corri was about to say died in her throat as she looked out over the opening in front of them.

Ash jerked her sister behind a tree where they both huddled and peered around to look at what they had almost walked into. Around seven men and women were gathered around in a makeshift camp. All of them war the colors of The Queen's Riders and ten horses were tethered nearby.

Ash and Corri took a quiet step back, trying to melt back into the forest without being noticed.

"Halt!" a man called out from behind them. "State your names and business."

The girls whirled around and saw a man and a woman. The woman held a scroll that she looked down at before looking back up at the girls. "It's two of 'em sir," she said, "Corrine Marcoy, the small 'un, an' Ashtyn Marcoy, she's trouble, sir."

"You are under arrest in the name of the King." The man took a step towards the sisters while freeing the sword that was tied to his belt.

The Riders in the camp stood up in a hurry drawing their own blades while two raised crossbows.

"Now, please allow us to explain--" Corri raised her hands to make an innocent gesture, but it was too late. She saw Ash's hand fly to her waist then a dagger was thrown into one of Riders' with a crossbow. "Ash!" Corri hissed but it was too late.

Ashtyn pulled a long dueling dagger out of the sheath on her leg and raised her other hand just as the other crossbow holder loosed their bolt. Corri gasped and flinched but the point of the bolt froze in the air inches from her face; the bolt had pierced her sister's forearm but it didn't pass through completly.

"Get them all, no prisoners." Ash's eyes were smoldering black with an inner red fire as she charged at the other standing Riders, leaving her sister to deal with the leader of the group and the one that named them.

Corri pulled out her own blades and went to work.

Ash slashed one's throat while kicked the feet out from another. She kicked a third Rider's head at just the right angle and heard a snap; she broke his neck and he crumbled to the ground. Ash was at her best, she could work through these people, injury and all, like a hot knife through butter. She threw her two daggers into the chest and throat of another two. She looked up and saw Corri dueling with the leader, his sword was flashing as Corri's daggers crashed with his blade. The smaller accomplice was picking herself up off the ground and Ash caught the glimmer of metal in her hand.

"Corri!" Ash yelled and ran to help her older sister. Without another dagger in her hands she simply broke the end off the crossbow bolt and plunged it into the girls neck as Corri killed the other man.

Ash was breathing hard and her face was looked ashen from blood loss.

"Mithros," Corri breathed as she did a head count of the bodies. "The other scout came in, all ten of them are there."

Ash lifted her head and cradled her arm, looking at Corri. "We need to go now."

Corri rushed to help her sister. "Gods Ash, you can't do this to yourself," she told her little sister while looking at the arm. We've got to hurry, someone will be chasing us soon."

"Pick up the knives," Ash instructed. "I want mine back."

Corri looked at her sister, "We just massacred ten of The Queen's Riders, you're losing blood so fast you shouldn't be standing, and you want your knives?"

Ash nodded while she looked at her wounded arm, "There will be more of them coming at us soon, not more knives."

* * *

A/N: Our twins sure do get in trouble alot don't they? haha. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a **review** and go **vote** on the ficship competitions, the link is on my profile, hurry you only have two more days!!!

excerpt:  
_"Torture. Death. Hopelessness. And she wanted to apply it to our training for a while, but our mother all but slapped the idea out of her."_


	15. Talks on the Trail

**_Author's Note: Yay! Big news for me today, :D because now this update is for _**MY BIRTHDAY **_YAY. SO I would love to get a review from all of you as a present ;D_**

**_Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and a great big thank you to my amazing beta Sweet Sassy Sarah. _**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

_**

* * *

**_

~x~J~x~

Eli stood up and stumbled right into Jax. He caught her and held her until she regained her balance but she didn't look up at him. He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry Eli, meditation does makes your legs feel odd but it's just from sitting still so long. You'll get used to it."

Eli scowled. "Easy for you to say. You stand up and move around like you're ready for a fight at any moment." She tried rubbing her legs to get the blood moving in them again.

"It comes with being an assassin." He offered his arm to her and she took it graciously."You see, I was born to be an assassin; it's in my blood. My grandmother, my mother, and my father were all very accomplished and renowned assassins. Defeated by no one and feared by all."

"Yeah, and I'm really the Empress of Carthak."

They walked back into the small camp where Jamey was napping, since she'd been the sentry last night. Eli let go of her escort's arm before bending down to touch her toes. Jax let go of her reluctantly. He wanted to lead her away again, to hear her teasing voice away from everyone else, and to catch her intense lime green gaze lingering on his every move.

"I'm serious." Jax rubbed the stubble that had gone unshaved for several days now on his chin. "You would never guess who they were."

"Here." Eli tossed a small sharp dagger at his feet from her bag on the ground. "Take care of the beard you wish you could grow."

"I was thinking about a goatee actually," Jax said, and then he glared at her. "And I could grow a beard if I wanted."

Eli smirked at him and took the small hairbrush she had picked up in town to run it over her red curls. "No, you would look funny with a beard. A goatee would look good though."

"You think?" He ran thumb over his strong chin.

"I don't care what you do with your facial hair, so long as you do it somewhere else," Jamey whined from beneath the pile of wool blankets on top of her.

"And what will you do if I choose to stay?" Jax moved closer to Jamey and spoke louder.

"Let her sleep, Jax." Eli stood back up and wrapped her hand around his wrist to pull him away from the sleeping blond. "She's been awake all last night and this morning. Let's go find Marcus."

Jax nodded and walked away with Eli again. "We'll be working on you tracking again."

"Fine by me. Footstep over there." Eli pointed to the ground where a small indent was left in the soil form the heel of a boot next to a broken twig.

"Good eyes," Jax murmured as he watched Eli shove a red lock behind her ear. Eli started to follow a discreet trail among the few but large tree trunks.

"Would you tell me who your family was?" Eli asked softly. "Do you trust me enough to tell me that? Be honest please."

Jax looked up and saw her keeping herself busy by inspecting every hand span of the ground around each track to make sure she was correct, and she was even covering her own tracks carefully. He should tell her that he couldn't give out information like that to just anyone. Marcus hadn't even known until just recently. Jamey had known for some time now, but she was also less likely to let that slip. Jax knew he should apologize for not being able to tell her anything, but there was something about this young woman. Something that just made him feel like he wanted to tell her everything. Like he wanted to reveal his entire soul to her but couldn't. He wanted to protect her from this, yet refused to let go of her presence.

"My mother's assassin name wasn't around very long; she vanished from the assassin world almost as quickly as she appeared. She was The Shadow,known for her black glass hilted dagger with the black blade and 'her soul is but a shadow to her body.' Then my father was around much longer than my mother, but his name is just as fearful: The Blaze. He was known for attacking in a blaze of fury and 'his entire body was but a piece of coal to the fire blazing within him'."

"And your grandmother?" Eli's voice was cautious.

Jax looked at the ground. "She was by far the most dangerous. She was known as the most dangerous of all, not just to the enemy of those she worked, but those who trained her. She cleared her name, both her real and her assassin name and became a hero in Tortall. My grandmother was The Abyss, known for her clear glass hilted daggers and 'she had no soul, she is but an empty abyss'."

"You make it sound like someone assigned them those names." Eli moved to stand closer to Jax, her hand raised like she was going to place it on his arm to comfort him from the anguish that began to appear behind his dark brown eyes.

"They were. They all trained in Galla for some time, and being here makes me think of the stories they told me when I got older, but now I think they were more like warnings to Ash and I." Jax didn't move from the touch on his arm.

"Warnings? How so?" Eli was truly concerned for Jax. He seemed so sad and torn.

"My sister. She scares me some days. I think that she will push herself to the lengths my mother did, and my mother had to go along with it at first, but she always knew that it was wrong. Ash sees how it helps." Jax's eyes looked like they held inner shadows as he remembered the tales his mother told him and his twin and how he cringed at the thoughts while Ash pieced them together like a puzzle but combined the tales with useful things for assassins.

"What was in the stories that Ash sees?" Eli had to ask; she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Torture. Death. Hopelessness. And she wanted to apply it to our training for a while, but our mother slapped the idea out of her." Jax sighed; he had never spoke of this to anyone but Corri and he had to admit to himself that it was nice getting this off his chest. It was nice having Eli there to talk to.

Eli looked at the relief on his face and knew he was done speaking of unfortunate matters."The trail disappears here." She pointed at a spot on the ground. "I can't pick it up again."

"I'm guessing it's not our tail so it must be Marcus." Jax shook his head. "And knowing him..." Jax let his sentence hang in the air as he looked up into the tree; Eli groaned in misery.

"You know, I think I should go back with Jamey." Eli made a step in the other direction but Jax tugged a red curl and shook his head.

He laced his fingers together to give her a lift into the tree. "I'll make it easier for you."

Eli smiled. "Thanks." She placed her foot in his hands and he shoved her up. Eli pulled herself with two daggers until she could rest on the first branch.

Jax climbed up next to her without even breathing hard, inspecting the marks in the soft bark. "He was here. Shall we keep trailing him or head back and start on supper, it looks to me like he's been staying in the trees." Jax pointed to a few broken branches that were connected to a much stronger branch reaching close to another tree.

"Dinner, most definitely. Is he part squirrel?"

Jax laughed. "Some days I wonder, Eli."

_**~x~X~x~**_

"You slaughtered almost a dozen Riders?" Jax stood in front of the fire that Jason held. "Did she just say that her and Corri killed ten Riders?" he asked the spirit.

"I think she did," Jason told the young man.

"You murdered ten people Ash." Jax's hard glare fell on his sister.

The pale blue image of Ash bit her lip and looked down, hating that she needed to explain herself. Corri stepped in to do the talking. "We walked into a camp of them; they were planning to arrest us, Jax. We tried leaving but they caught us. If we didn't kill them all, they would be able to report back to Corus. Now the crown has to decide if it was us or bandits or who knows what that killed them."

Jax covered his face with his hands. "And you talk about me picking up a tail, but you can go around fighting off the likes of them. Honestly Ash."

"Look who's on the lame side of things now." Marcus smirked from the background.

"Shut your mouth, Marcus," Ash snapped. "Finish this please, Corri." Ash tried to ignore the other comments from Marcus and left the image to go with Camden.

"She feels like a fool but she is calming down some." Corri smiled at her brother. "Take care then and I'll make sure she doesn't hold the tail thing against you anymore.

Jax laughed. "Thanks, but I think it's you guys that need to be safer."

"Gods all bless," the siblings murmured to each other as Jason let the fire die and vanish with him.

* * *

A/N: Weeeeeell? WHat do you think? Let me know in a review please. :D Also the polling for the ficship competition is over, and now the judging begins...

Excerpt:  
_"'Nother half dozen on crossbow. Ten mer are armed wit' swords. All be mounted, Ash."_


	16. Back into Civilization

**_Author's Note: So sad that there are so few reviews yet so many visitors. _**

**_I would like to thank my amazing beta Sweet Sassy Sarah, who is beyond talented in her great and elderly ways of wisdom :D_**

**_also wonderous thanks to all of my amazing reviewers to the previous chapter(who are all mentioned in the bottom A/N), and I will also start giving out extra sneak peeks to those who review :D..._**

* * *

**_~x~A~x~_**  
Ash rolled a blanket tightly, so that she could tie to a leather bag that Camden was already filling with clothing. Ash's arm was wrapped in a cloth bandage, since she had refused to allow Corri to heal it fully so that she would save her strength for the wards they needed now.

Corri sat on her heels as she covered the remains of the fire they had the previous night. All of them were still tired from their mad dash to escape the scene Corri and Ash had left behind. They had only stopped a few hours before to get some sleep. Gale was out walking a quick patrol to make sure their tracks were covered.

Ash sighed and looked up Camden's stony face_**.**_ "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" He had been completely silent for some time now.

Camden let out a deep breath and looked up at Ash. His face was hard and his eyes were sad_**;**_ it was a mixture of anger and depression stretched across his usually blank face. "Ashtyn..." he trailed off and looked away.

"You are mad at me for those people." Ash's eyes looked down at the dark ground beneath her. It was a day of unrest when her and Camden could not speak easily. "I'm sorry_**,**_ but I acted on instinct, Camden. It was either kill them or be arrested and hanged._**"**_

"I know, Ash. I know you did what needed to be done but..." He looked up at her with a small frown. "What if something happened to you? I can't sit back and let you go into situations like that without me. I know you can take care of yourself, but if I'm there, I know I can help you."

Corri listened to the exchanged words silently and smiled at the couple. They were only eighteen years old, and yet they had found the one person that meant most to them. "You two should just get along like nothing happened and promise not to separate again. It's easier on all of us." She smiled at them, acting as the peacekeeper.

Camden and Ash looked at the small woman with raised brows before nodding. "She's right," Camden pointed out.

"I hate it when that happens." Ash grinned at her scowling sister before turning her attention back to her betrothed. "So we no longer go into any situation where someone's death may occur without each other. Deal?"

"Deal." Camden offered his hand to shake on it but Ash gave him a quick kiss on the cheek instead.

Corri laughed at them but she stood up abruptly and her head turned around as she felt the the wards she had placed earlier be disturbed. "Gale's coming back, and fast." Her eyes widened_**.**_ "I think something is wrong_**;**_ he left the area of my wards earlier today but...slowly, casually."

"Let's get ready to move," Ash commanded. Camden and Corri attacked the packing chores with new determination.

Moments later, Gale crashed into the small makeshift camp, breathing hard and his normally calm eyes looked fierce. A gash was on his shoulder and the cloth of his shirt torn and turning red.

"Gale, what happened?" Corri already had her hand on his wound with a red fire spilling into Gale, healing him.

Gale winced slightly under the mage's cool touch but answered like a soldier reporting in front of his commanding officers. His eyes looked directly at Ash when he spoke_**.**_ "They be trailin' us. They've hounds an' archers. Half dozen on long bow an' recurve. 'Nother half dozen on crossbow. Ten mer are armed wit' swords. All be mounted, Ash." He bowed his head slightly thinking of the consequences that they would all suffer if this group caught them. "They be yer cousin Carter's Rider group but Carter is no 'ere to be seen."

Ash's lips pursed as she took in the information. She knew they would imprison Carter like they did her Uncle Jason and tried to do to her Aunt Vi. "They saw you?" She looked at his shoulder.

Gale shook his head_**.**_ "No. I was rushin' t'git back and fell." A faint smile touched his mouth_**.**_ "Ye know I never was t'best at rushin'."

"We have to get out of here." Camden pulled a bag onto his back and reached for another, "And quickly. We can have Corri bind our essence all she likes but our scent is still here. Those hounds will be on us in no time."

Ash nodded and the four of them took off running into the woods. They stumbled over logs and rocks, trying to be careful not to touch much, but it did almost no good. They heard the tracking hounds barks and howling off in the distance along with yells from the Riders.

Corri looked up at the cloud covered sky and winced. "If it rains it will cover our scent but then they can just follow the mud tracks."

"We need to get to a road if it rains." Camden took deep breaths as he leaned on his knees and his hair fell into his face.

"Then what? They'll track us on t' road too." Gale looked up into the dark sky.

Ash looked up and a fat drop of water landed in the middle of her face and she flinched from it's cool touch. "The road should have other tracks on it, lets hurry."

They sped along on foot until the trees became sparse and a road was in sight. They stumbled onto it just as the rain clouds burst open and water fell from the sky in torrents. They stopped briefly to pull out their heavy cloaks and they kept moving.

The small group slipped in the muddy road but their hopes were rewarded because the sounds of the trackers faded into the summer rainstorm.

"We'll need to throw them off somehow." Corri rested her head back against a tree as the small group caught their breath.

Gale nodded_**.**_ "If I 'member ri', there be a small town up ahead."

"A town should get them off of us for a little while and mixing our trail together with others will help too." Camden sank down to sit on the ground beside the tree they took refuge under.

"I don't like going into towns," Ash told them flatly. "The people will talk and our presence will be known in no time."

"You'll just have to get over it then, Ash," Corri snapped, "We'll get rooms for tonight and we can plant a story about bandits hitting us on the way in to cover up our other antics."

"An' bein' 'round few folks'll help us pick up some news 'ere and there." Gale shook the water from his brown hair.

Ash glared at them all; they knew she hated being around people, and she hated being forced from the wilderness, she felt more comfortable there of all places. "I don't like it."

"Just for a day or two, love. I promise." Camden reached and grabbed her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. He didn't like going into the towns either.

Ash nodded and looked at her sister. "What will we be?"

Corri grinned broadly at her sister_**.**_ "You'll see and you'll barely have to make a sound."

_**~x~A~x~**_

They reached a small town just past the Gallan border. Camden wore his mud caked cloak over his clothes like the others but now he and Gale wore swords on their hips. Corri and Ash wore their lone dresses, both had mud on the bottom and they wrapped the heavy cloaks over them. The merchant's elder son 'Shawn Abrick', and his wife 'Abbigail Abricks' were accompanied by their large, dog-like guard 'Ardon' and the tall 'Abbigail' was attended by her small, mousy maid, 'Sharice'. The group had been attacked by bandits on their way to the town. Their other two guards were killed in the fray and all their possessions had been taken but luckily they had kept some basic essentials, such as a hidden amount of coins but the bandits rode off with the rest of their bounty. Or that, at least, was the story that the 'maid' had told the innkeeper while she got her mistress and master a room and another for the guard.

The door to the adjoining rooms was open. Gale, or 'Ardon', was sprawled out across his bed awaiting the tub of hot water that was ordered for him and the other that was ordered for the merchant and his wife. Camden chipped off the mud that his boots had collected near the door as he watched Ash pace back and forth through the set of rooms and her sister sat neatly on the bed watching the tall woman who looked like a caged tiger.

"Relax, Ash." Corri sighed and leaned her chin on her palm. "The plan went perfectly**_,_** 'Mistress Abbigail'. As far as anyone knows we are stupid traveling merchants who don't know what to do in this area."

"I have a bad feeling about being here. Like something is going to go wrong. I can feel it."

"Ash," Corri told her sister patiently, "we'll be fine. In fact, Camden, force her to relax, I don't care what you do to her. I'm going downstairs to see if there is food." Corri got off the bed, shut the door to Gale's room and sauntered out into the hall, shutting Camden and Ash's door.

"Does she not take anything seriously? We could get caught here and shipped back to Tortall to court the hangman's noose." Ash didn't stop her pacing.

Camden wrapped his hands around her arms and forced her stop pacing. "Ash, we'll be out of here soon. You just need to let her do her own thing for now. I mean spies sink into crowds and blend so they can learn as much as they can, while assassins never really existed within the crowd in the first place so live outside of the society. You two are both forcing each other out of your nature."

Ash sighed and leaned her head on his chest_**.**_ "You're right. I'll try to calm down. I'm going to go and get supper with Corri though right now."

Camden nodded and was about to release her when a young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes appeared floating in the air over their bed. He grinned at the couple with mischief sparking in his eyes. "Not just yet my young sweet."

Ash scowled at him_**.**_ "What now?"

"Oh, your grandmother would like to speak with you." Jason smirked and produced a blue flame in his hands where the image of an elderly woman appeared in a pale blue hue. "Here you are."

Tory didn't even wait for her granddaughter to say a word_**.**_ "Ashtyn Marcoy of Larstspur, what were you thinking when you killed ten Riders?"

"I-"

"No. You could've got hurt or worse and where were you during this ordeal?" Tory's wrath was turning on Camden. "You are the one with the essence connection with her. You should have been there to make sure nothing happened."

Camden's eyes narrowed_**.**_ "I know I should have been there but she was with her sister. I wanted to be and I've already scolded myself for my absence."

"Don't get smart with me, boy. I know you would have been there if you knew." Tory ran a hand over her wrinkled face. "Ashtyn."

"I'm sorry. I saw no other option at the moment." Ash's eyes sank to the floor.

"It's fine just…be more careful. Your mother is being difficult already and I'm surprised that Lindell hasn't had her killed yet. Every time a spell that is binding her slips she attacks the guard and they have to keep her completely immobile. Then your father will react with her and...it's a mess. You need to get into the Court in Cria and soon. You might have to fall back on Camden's nobility to get into the inner circles."

Camden's face darkened. "I'm disgraced."

"You claimed to be disgraced, but I know you just left because of how your father treated people, Cam." Ash put a hand on his shoulder. "If we need to use your name, we'll have to." Camden nodded reluctantly.

"Now that you understand that I'm going to let you go to your meal, I still need to speak with Jax." Tory smiled at her granddaughter. "Be safe, Gods all bless, and tell Corri I miss you."

The fire went out and Jason grimaced. "You don't know how badly I want to help you more." He shook his head. "But I am no more than a glorious messenger."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Go talk to Corri if you want the dramatics."

"Are you claiming you're not dramatic?" Jason pondered with raised brows.

"I am not the dramatic type," Ash snapped.

"Could have fooled me." Jason shrugged and laughed as Ash tried to hit him with her fist. It simply passed right through him. "You are just like your grandmother in some ways, and that's why I love crossing you, it's so much fun." He smirked and vanished.

"He's been talking a lot with Corri." Camden pushed his hair from his face and gestured to the door_**.**_ "Why don't you go and hit her."

"Good idea." Ash stalked out of the room and down the wooden stairs, stirring up dust with each stride and Camden on her heels.

Ash saw that the common room down below had filled up since they had stopped. Several men dressed in green and gray liveries stood around, and men dressed in the sturdy homespun clothing of local citzens. At the back of the room Corri had found herself company in a young man. Ash couldn't see his features because his back was turned to her but there was something familiar about him.

"Ash wait," Camden told her quickly and put a hand on her shoulder, but it was too late. The man seated with Ash's sister turned around.

The man shoved his chair away from the table and his dark blue eyes widened in surprise but his smile threatened to split his face in two. "Camden?" he questioned, and Camden's shoulders drooped_**.**_ "Brother!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: REVIEW! Please and get an extra excerpt._**

**_Now then, thanks to:  
_**

_BACswimma**: **_THANK YOU!  
_Dom-Loves-Kel: _Glad you thought it was great. THANK YOU!!!  
_cedwards-true-love_ :I'm glad you liked all the interaction between Jax and Eli, I think I have problems with them but we'll see. THANKS  
_princess pauline _I always loving hearing from new people. THANKS!  
_dares to dream: _extra reply to the review reply ;D haha I still prefer Ash but I have more of an insight on everything. THANK YOU  
_Alliekat1996: _I know about Jax it is sad but it all plays out, dont worry, and that will be in consideration, ;D thanks  
_Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop: _I'm glad you think so, thanks  
_ShadowMoondancer: THANK YOU_

Excerpt:  
_"when you two look at each other it's like...like...like when Ash and Camden look at each other."  
_


	17. A Bit of Fun

**_Author's Note: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner but this was the first time Ive been able to get on to so please be patient with me annnnd I apologize for slow updates but for the next...4 weels I will be going like nonstop._**

**_Thank you Sweet Sassy Sarah, for everything you do and for thinking the worse(just not saying it aloud) no matter what the subject line. :D_**

**_I would also like to thank all those who review and encourage you all to review so you get an extra sneak peek into next chapter!! And if you have any suggestions for playlists, feel free to let me know about them otherwise there will probably be all country :D_**

**_I am Not Tamora PIerce_**

* * *

Jax sighed as he gave another tug on the donkey's lead rope. He was back in his normal clothing since they had been traveling over the more rugged terrain of Galla for several days now, but they were still behind the schedule that they had planned with the other group. They were just entering a smaller town where they planned to buy a room for the evening so they wouldn't have to sleep on the ground.

Jax also hadn't heard from Jason or his sister in a couple of days. He was told by Jason that the form of communication they had been using drained his power supply much more quickly than simply relaying messages through him. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about this problem or not, but he was enjoying his time with his friends far too much to truly care.

The four had started to treat this more like a holiday than a mission and only side remarks from Jamey or the reporting to Ash kept them from forgetting completely that work needed to be done.

The biggest distraction Jax had from all of the trouble going on in their lives though, was Eli. Her bouncy red curls seemed to come out of nowhere to brighten his mood. He found it impossible to be unhappy in her presence, and found himself grinning at her and admiring the sound of her laugh, the way her green eyes shone, and the curves of her body as she moved around performing the basic chores of camp, or even the way she walked ahead of him now.

Jax caught himself smiling foolishly again, watching the sway of Eli's hips.

"Jax." Marcus gave his friend a shove and gave him a knowing look.

Jax looked away from Eli and Marcus. "Yes, Marcus?"

"The inn down there looks promising." Marcus nodded to a two story building with a small barn beside it. Jax nodded in approval. "We'll stick to the players act?" Jax agreed. "Eli an' I will head in and get a couple rooms while you and Jamey see to the bags and ol' Brady here." Marcus patted the donkey's side and took a few longer strides to explain the simple plan to the girls.

Jamey shook her head but shoved the door of the barn open to allow Jax and the donkey they had named Brady into the small building, while Marcus and Eli left them to make the arrangements for housing.

Jax and Jamey got to work pulling the leather packs off the animal and setting them aside so that the young boy could take the donkey and care for him. Jamey hauled a few of the packs over her shoulders and kicked a small pile of hay away from the bags. Jax pulled the remaining bags onto his own back.

The young boy reached for the rope halter on the donkey and led him away.

As soon as the boy was gone and out of earshot Jamey raised a brow at Jax, curiously. "Out with it Jaxson."

"Out with what?" Jax looked truly startled by Jamey's demand.

"You and Eli. The looks you throw at her, I'm not oblivious to them, and neither is Marc, but she is. Out with it." Jamey flipped a loose strand of her blond hair out of her face.

Jax's eyes flicked to the floor like he was suddenly concerned about tripping. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? Jax when you two look at each other it's like...like...like when Ash and Camden look at each other." Jamey's eyes widened in sudden realization and her jaw slackened. "Do you...?"

"I don't know, thats just it." Jax smirked. "Ash won't tell me, and I don't know how to check."

"I'll talk to Ash later once we can get a hold of her." Jamey stepped aside so that Jax could open the door.

"I hope she'll tell you." Jax and Jamey saw Eli and Marcus heading up a set of stairs.

They left their donkey with a stable boy and then followed their companions up the flight of stairs and onto the landing before they saw the other young man and woman enter separate rooms at the end of the hall.

Jamey sighed and entered the one with Eli and Jax followed Marcus into the other.

**_~x~J~x~_**

Musicians played cheerfully downstairs, people danced, drank, and ate merrily. Marcus and Eli sat at a table in the corner eating the plate of lamb and bread. Jamey and Jax were both spinning with their partners in the crowd of dancers that were overjoyed by the lively music.

Eli watched Jax turn toa tall brunette with a gown clinging to each smooth curve on her body. A small line furrowed her brow as she watched the delicate features on the brunette's face brighten with each word Jax said. "Are you sure we should be acting so...so…so merrily?" Her green eyes landed on Marcus harshly.

Marcus looked up from his food lazily glancing at the people dancing before shrugging and swallowing the food in his mouth. He took a drink of ale from the tankard sitting in front of him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Those two get tired of the court pretties. You see when they are in court there are only certain things considered 'proper' and you can't have much fun." He scratched the top of his head thinking about a way to elaborate on his answer. "In small taverns and inns like this it doesn't matter how joyful you are or if you sneak off into a corner with a young lady. " Marcus nodded to a youthful couple that were openly kissing in the far end of the common room.

"I know Jax is noble, but Jamey?" Eli's red brows lifted and watched as a man grabbed Jamey around the waist and twirled her away. "Where is she nobility?"

Marcus looked baffled by the question. "Oh that's right, you're a country girl, look at her and you'll see the family resemblance." He jerked his thumb at the blond woman. "The only odd feature is her height, other than that she is purely Stone Mountain, with 'er looks anyway."

"Stone Mountain? But they are one of the most conservative fiefdoms...how did she learn to fight like that?"

Marcus grinned. "She sneaked away to watch her brothers practice and rebelled when her father wanted to send her to the convent. Jamey was ten years old when they shipped her off, and she ran away from the people who were to take her to the convent." He shook his head in amusement. "Ash and Jax found her while they were out and about with their uncle, next thing we know, their aunt practically adopted her and let her train with her sons. When she appeared back at court with the Pirate's Swoop folks, her parents disowned her and called her three different kinds of demons."

"Well, that's something."

"That's our Jamey." Marcus laughed. "Now it will be my turn for a bit of fun." He smiled wolfishly and looked at a young woman who was giving him side long glances from the bar. Marcus hoped up from the table and took off towards the young woman.

Eli leaned on the table and took large drink from her tankard and a tall blond woman placed herself beside the red head. Jamey smiled crookedly at her younger friend and flushed cheeks crinkled her eyes. "No dancing for you young Elizabeth Toagey?"

"No, Jamey of Stone Mountain." Eli replied without thought.

Jamey's eyes clouded over and her expression sobered, "It's actually Jamaleah, and I don't really go by Stone Mountain. I go by Pirate's Swoop more, if I use any fief. I'm thinking about making up my own last name but Vi and Jason won't have it unless I go with 'Cooper'."

"Sorry, I just heard--"

"Don't worry 'bout it Eli, now then why don't you have some fun for yourself." Jamey grinned and pointed at a young man with dark brown hair and ruddy skin, coming towards them.

Eli looked thoughtful for a moment before casting a glance in Jax's direction, seeing him still with the brunette in his arms. She scowled. "I think I will." Eli put a bright smile on before sauntering off to meet the young man.

Jamey shook her head and drank from her own tankard of ale, inspecting the crowd; Marcus was busy with a the young woman he ran off after, Eli threw her head back in laughter at something the youth said, but Jax was no longer enthralled by the brunette.

Jax laughed as he sat in his chair at the table. His cheeks were red from talking, laughing, and dancing. "I'm so glad we stopped here. It's great." He grinned broadly at Jamey and grabbed the last piece of bread left on the table, taking a large bite out it. "Where's Eli, an' Marc'?"

"Marcus caught they eye of some foolish girl and a handsome young lad whisked Eli out to dance." Jamey nodded to the group of dancers where Eli was wrapped in the arms of the young man that looked no more than seventeen to Jax.

Jax glowered at the dancers and grabbed the tankard of ale in front of him and finished it's contents in one long draught. "Jax," Jamey warned her old friend.

"Yes," he snapped and motioned for a barmaid to bring another tankard. He reached and grabbed the tankard that Marcus had but didn't finish. Once again he swallowed all of the dark liquid quickly.

"Must I quote your sister?" Jamey whispered fiercely. "Never get drunk on the job or on the run. Remember?"

Jax glared at the blond woman and took the tankard of ale he ordered and an extra from the barmaid. "Don't go and be throwing Ash's comments at me, besides I'm just out to have some fun," he told her and began to drink one of the tankards he had. "A good time is always worthwhile, Jamey." He left the full tankard on the table and took the other with him while he went in search of his brunette companion from earlier that had showed more interest in him that should be allowed.

Jamey shook her head knowing that hope was lost in holding back Jax's 'fun', she left the table and moved to keep an eye on Jax and make sure he said nothing of importance to any companions he may find this evening.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Kate glared at the man before her and her husband. Her wrist's were tied behind her back and her ankles tied together but her face was covered in bruises and cuts. Jarret was in the same condition as his wife, if not worse, with a freshly bleeding lip.

"I have some interesting information for you, Katelyn, Jarret." Lindell paced in front of them with a small grin on his face.

"What!?" Jarret snapped at him, his eyes were furious and black.

"I know exactly where your daughters are headed." Lindell stopped and looked at Jarret and Kate with a smirk on his face. "You see your boy is awfully stupid and spoke quite easily--"

"My son is no traitor to his family!" Kate roared. She had managed to squirm to her feet, and she lunged forward throwing her shoulder into Lindell's chest and shoving him into the wall. Lindell rammed his fist into Kate's side, trying to throw her off, but she used any weapon she had on her, right then it happened to be her teeth. She dug her teeth into his shoulder.

"Guards!" Lindell yelled and four men came through the door to pull Kate off him, but Jarret had leaped to his feet and jumped, kicking Lindell against the wall again. Jarret fell to the ground roughly without the use of his hands, and jarred his shoulder.

"Your children will pay for this nonsense," Lindell growled at Kate, while she thrashed in the guards' hands. Lindell's blood was on her mouth from biting him and Jarret struggled to sit up. "Look at you two. You're worse than animals." Lindell held a cloth to his shoulder to stop the blood. "I'll have your heads under an ax in no time."

* * *

**A/N: SO let me know what you think in a pretty little review, PM, etc :D thanks**

**excerpt:  
**_"We are Tortallan nobility, and if you care to share that with anyone, I know many different ways to make you forget it."_


	18. Boys of Balthsar

**_Author's Note: OKay, I officially give you all permission to hate me because of slow updates and I will be continuing this slowness until the end of March. Cries. No matter how badly I want to push somethings aside they just wont go._**

**_THANKS to everyone who reviews(you truly have no idea how much you mean to me) and to the Suptabulistic Sweet Sassy Sarah for all her help and being a great beta :D_**

**_I am not tamora Pierce_**

* * *

**_~x~A~x~_**

Two young men rode side by side atop two gray stallions with silver bits and fine bridles. Both men wore green riding breeches and full sleeved shirts with gray jerkins as well. Both young men had dark black hair that fell just below their ears from a widow's peak in loose waves. To the unwary eye, the looked exactly the same from their strong arms, broad chest, square jaw, and the only difference you could tell was that one man had two dark blue eyes while the other had one black eye and one blue.

Ashtyn could see the differences easier than anyone though; Camden was her essence connection after all. She could see that each muscle on Camden was more defined, his shoulders wider, and his arms more sturdy.

Corrine couldn't see the differences her sister did, but she could see the difference in Camden. Camden was no longer just the boy that showed up and impressed the royal assassin and had a noble past. He was high ranking nobility here in Galla.

"So will you tell me now why you're here, brother? You no longer have the excuse of not wanting eavesdroppers. I think I deserve your reasoning." Sir Graham of Balthasar looked at his twin brother with arrogance leaking out of every pore on his body.

"Not here Graham," Camden told his twin with a look of defiance.

"Will you at least tell me why you are only here with these lovely young ladies." Graham turned in his saddle to smile at Corri and Ash. Corri giggled and Ash looked down, unsure if she liked the attention the knight gave her. "And only one other man to keep them safe. I see that you had them dressed in a man's array, but I personally think those dresses are much more fitting." His blue eyes roamed over the girls again. Ash decided she didn't like how open he was with his preferences towards her or her sister.

"I told you, Graham, I would explain later." Camden was not his normal self around his brother; there seemed to be an old feud between them, but that made sense to Ash considering that he had explained to her that he had left his home in a fury over the inheritance of the fief.

Ash had just found out that the fief's name was Balthasar; other than that she still felt like this was a part of Camden that she was unsure of. She couldn't help but be frightened in being so unaware of her betrothed's past when he knew her entire family and its lineage.

"Well perhaps when we reach the next inn, we can speak of the private matters out of earshot." Graham glanced around at the guards that kept their mounts in a loose circle around the nobility.

**~x~A~x~**

"What are we to tell him, Camden?" Ash demanded and paced inside of the room she and Corri shared. Corri was about keeping Camden's brother occupied, while Gale conversed with the guards.

Camden ran hand through his dark locks and looked at Ash. "I don't know. He'll help us get into Cria, but we have to give him a story of why I'm here and who you guys are."

"I know." Ash sat down on a bed, and Camden sat next to her. "Should we tell him we are betrothed? Corri's my sister, and Gale our friend. Try to stick as close to the truth as possible. He is an ally that would be useful, but..."

"We don't know how trustworthy he is. This is my family, not yours. You can rely on your family. I can't." Camden rested his hand on her leg as her head leaned down against his shoulder. Both were trying to take comfort and give strength to one another for the mental battle ahead of them.

"The truth would be easiest. We'll talk to him later, after supper, and after you explain to Corri and Gale."

"What happened between you two?" Ash asked him carefully.

"It was a dispute over inheritance."

"So he got the title. You didn't. I don't even know what that title is. He introduced himself as 'Sir Graham of Balthasar' nothing else."

"Ashtyn, love, you don't understand where I came from in this. Your family has incredible luck with inheritance. Your grandfather's siblings were all set with fiefs. Your aunts and uncle were the same, except the one who is a healer, she travels far too much to own a fief. You and your siblings are just as well off. Corri has the eye of that young lord in the Copper Isles. So we know its just a matter of time before she marries him. Jax was named your great uncle's heir for Olau since Lord Thom never married or had children and he thinks Jax is just a mage. You will get Larstspur as well as the less official title Royal Assassin after your mother. My life didn't have such an accepting nature about it."

"Camden, I--"

He gave a grim smile. "Don't fret so, love. Since I found you, my life was happy. Here in Galla, you were either worried that you had lands, or that you were arranged to have lands through marriage. Now, lets not speak of this anymore, please." Ash nodded and kissed his cheek.

**~x~A~x~**

"So you finally decide to tell me brother?" Graham sat in the chair beside the small desk in the room he and Camden shared.

"I simply didn't want prying ears is all, Graham." Camden looked at Ash, who sat calmly by her sister, and Gale was still with the guards picking up any information he could. Camden nodded and Corri snapped her fingers. Bright red sparks came from the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room. "She's a mage," Camden explained to his shocked brother. "And those were spells to keep people from eavesdropping."

"Well?" Graham asked, still watching Corri with a careful eye.

"This is my betrothed, Ashtyn, and her sister Corrine." Camden gestured to each young woman. "The other man in our party, Gale, is a dear friend of ours."

Graham's brows raised. "Betrothed?" Camden and Ash nodded. Now Graham's eyes narrowed. "Would they happen to be nobility?" No one answered him. "I know they are Tortallan, Camden. Now are they nobility?"

"Yes." Corri met Graham's hard glare with her own. "We are Tortallan nobility, and if you care to share that with anyone, I know many different ways to make you forget it."

"Corri, "Ash hissed.

"I understand." Graham played with the gold hoop earring he wore. "Camden--"

"I'm not letting you do it, Graham." Camden jumped to his feet and pulled a dagger from his boot. "I know you are greedy. I know you have figured out who they are, and I won't let you even try it."

"Camden, I understand that." Graham shook his head but kept an eye on the dagger in his brother's hand. "I thought that's who they were, but I never thought that you would have found yourself anyone from the Larstpur house to keep you company. I take it that these are the young ladies that are on the run for their parents attempting treason against their King Roald?"

Ash glared, and Corri hopped to her feet. "They never--"

"No, no, I know there are no rebellions in Tortall. Calm yourself." Graham looked back at Camden. "Well? I can help hide you."

Camden looked at Ash for a long moment and both Graham and Corri felt like they were intruding on something private. Ash finally nodded. "Graham, we are on the run. If you even let one word of it slip, Ash will kill you. I know her." Camden sighed and began the story.

He told Graham that he and the others were just running from Tortall, and Galla seemed logical. He also explained that both Ash and Corri were trained with the bow; he didn't want to give to much away about the deeper secrets of Larstspur. Camden gave his brother the most basic details possible, but they seemed to satisfy Graham.

The entire time Graham listened his mouthed curved into a small smile like he was just given a great secret and he thought he was much better than anyone else for obtaining it. Ash silently approved of Graham's behavior, it would help to understand Graham felt privileged to know this.

"All is well then." Graham smiled broadly. "I'm going to Court right now, so we'll have to stop and supply you all with clothing before we get there, but I think this will be quite a lovely time, unless Camden doesn't want to come, but would prefer going back to Balthasar with Father." Camden grimaced. "I thought so." Graham smirked. "Besides everyone would love to have the boys of Balthasar back."

"Now, may I ask you a question, your lordship?" Corri ventured. "What is your fief's...status?"

Graham smiled at her and Ash. "Did Cam' not tell you? Balthasar is one of the three main fiefs here in Galla. I will be the Duke of Balthasar once our father passes on."

"Well, Your Grace." Corri winked finding a point to work with on the young heir. "How much older are you than Camden?"

Camden's cheeks flushed as he glared at the short woman. "Corri--"

Graham waved his hand in dismissal, obviously enjoying the attention. "We don't know. We're twins. Our mother died giving birth to us. The midwife refused to tell our father which was the older son. So we grew up as if there was no age difference, both of us learning everything. We became pages, then squires, and when we returned home with our knightmasters, father demanded that we had to decide an heir--"

"He became the heir after Father and I argued," Camden snapped, trying to end the story.

"Don't be that modest Camden," Graham scolded. "We were to duel. Camden beat me horribly, I felt disgraced, but he and Father began yelling about how inheritance was useless considering how we spend our money so irresponsibly. Father refused to have any of that. Camden left for Tortall."

"I felt my family was disgracing themselves with how they treated servants, and spent money. I ran." Camden looked thoroughly ashamed.

"Don't be like that Camden. He left. I became heir." Graham shrugged. "I personally hate all the accounting I have to do. In fact I would be happy if Cam' here asked for his place as the heir back. I have a lovely marriage arranged with Lady Marinet, the Duke of Bandin's daughter, quite the large dowry and the title of Duke as well."

"Are you..?" Camden stared at his brother as if he grew a second head.

Graham rolled his eyes. "I'm offering you the future position of Duke of Balthasar back."

* * *

**_A/N: Sooooo... thoughts? What do you think of Graham? Camden's Background? anything, feel free to let me know :D_**

Excerpt:  
_"Jaxson!" Jamey screamed and slammed her fist high into his cheek.  
_


	19. Taken a Bit too Far

**_Author's Note: Well not too much to say accept my apologies with the really slow updating. I will be free from everything but school in one week. I promise. Then in two weeks my spring break so just bear with me a little longer...just a wee bit more please. _**

**_I will be gone all this week so I apologize if I don;t reply to reviews sooner but wish me luck because its my State Competitions this week and I took 4th individual in both my events while one of my teams got 2nd and the other got 3rd WOO!!_**

**_THANKS to all the fabulous reviewers._**

**_And THANK YOU, to my all around Amazing beta, Sweet Sassy Sarah_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

**_~x~J~x~_**

"I, sir, have no intentions of leaving!" Jax's eyes were bloodshot, his skin pale, and his dark hair tangled. He looked ill, but he was just worn out form all the 'fun' they had been having. Their original plan had been to relax and pick up gossip from the one inn. Unfortunately, after Jax had gotten into one of his 'fun' moods, their one night of pleasure turned into many where Jax would starts brawls, and Marcus would get him out in the nick of time. His brawling though, was a result of being abandoned by the young ladies that he chose to occupy his time with that night, after they told him that he paid too much attention to the 'lil' red' in the small group.

Now Jax argued with the middle aged man with a brown curly beard and bald spot on top of his crown, the owner of the inn. "Ye be gettin' ou' a' 'ere b'fore I 'ave ye thrown ou'!" The owner stabbed a meaty finger in Jax's chest.

"I think not!" Jax retorted while his chin rose stubbornly, and his entire demeanor screamed 'noble'.

"Jax!" Jamey grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away while scanning the growing crowd for Marcus, who was to get Eli and himself out.

"I paid already! I'll stay here!" Jax leaned down to glare at the man. "And you'll not have any say in the matter."

"Jax!" Jamey screamed and gave another hard tug on his arm. Jax was off balance for a moment but was ready for a fight.

"Ye be gettin' outta 'ere!" The owner's fists balled at his side and he nodded his head at two young men not much older than Jax. "Boys, throw 'im out!" The two youths that stepped toward him were both broad-chested and heavily muscled; they had to work for a blacksmith.

Jaxson's eyes began to flare red. "You can't do that to me! Do you know who I am? I am Jaxson Ma--"

"Jaxson!" Jamey screamed and slammed her fist high into his cheek. Jax began to crumble to the floor but Jamey grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder. She started dragging him out while apologizing to them men. "We're very sorry about that. I swear he will never bother you again."

Jamey pulled him out of the inn and Marcus helped her tie him onto the donkey, Brady. "We'll need to get him away from everyone else." Marcus moved to grab the rope halter on the donkey.

"Will he be okay?" Eli asked while pulling a blanket from a pack and wrapping it around Jax.

"He'll be fine. He just ran his mouth too much." Jamey took a cloth out and began wrapping it around her bleeding fist.

**_~x~J~x~_**

"We need to stay away from people for a while." Jamey tossed another small branch into the fire.

"What gave you the first clue?" Marcus stood up and dusted the dirt off his breeches. He stretched his arms out over his head and yawned. "I'm going to walk a perimeter, and lay a few noise traps since our mage is out."

Jamey nodded as she watched the short, lanky man saunter off. She looked across the fire, and over the rabbit cooking on a spit to see worried green eyes locked on the unconscious Jax. Jamey shook her head and turned the rabbit. "Quit worrying about him"

Eli looked up, startled that someone saw her watching him. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's just...just..."

"He'll be fine. That much ale makes him sick, and five days of it will not have a good effect on him. He'll wake up with a headache, stomach problems, and a sour mood. He'll eat. Drink some tea. I'll scold, and all will be back to normal." Jamey now scowled at the younger girl while she examined her and the ill young man wrapped in a blanket behind her.

The more Jamey thought about it, the more she blamed Eli. The young girl, woman really, should have realized by now that Jax didn't think and that you had to think ahead of time for him. He wouldn't think about the consequences until it was too late. Marcus could be just as bad, but he wasn't quite on Jaxson's level.

In all honesty, Eli shouldn't have acted like she did, and flirted with all those men when she saw what Jax did in return. It upset Jaxson, and the sixteen year old acted like she wanted to make him mad. She wanted to get attention. She wanted to make her point. At the same time she endangered the mission by not understanding how to behave around Jax.

That was it, Jamey realized, she wanted to make him mad, but it could have hurt us all. Jax needs someone more responsible around him. Or she needs to learn to be more responsible.

"You shouldn't have done that." The blonde glared at Eli.

"What?" Eli's eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't have acted like that. You should know by now how Jax is. You were stupid enough for the both of you. And Jax doesn't need help with not thinking about what he does."

"Well, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize Jax needed a nanny."

"I never said anything of the sort!" Jamey was on her feet now." I simply look out for him."

"Who said he needed you to look after him!" Eli stood up but was forced to glare up at the tall blonde. "If you ask me he doesn't need anyone to look after him."

Jamey's blue eyes flashed with anger. "I was asked to look after him and help protect him by his family," Jamey hissed. "His sister would kill me if I let anything happen to him because he was acting stupid and I didn't try to stop him. He is like family to me. I need no other reason you little mongrel."

"Mongrel?!" Eli's fist clenched and swung one at the taller woman.

Jamey grabbed the fist in one hand and bent it backwards. Eli grimaced, but showed no other sign of pain from the grip that could easily break bone. The red head kicked one of Jamey's shins and knocked the woman off balance. As Jamey stumbled, Eli dropped down and kicked her feet out from under her. Jamey twisted and fell to the ground on her forearms before throwing herself backward and knocking into Eli, shoving the younger girl to the ground.

The blonde twisted one arm up behind Eli's back and shoved her head into the ground. "Do not attack me."

In one powerful display of strength Eli flipped them over and jammed her shoulder into Jamey's neck. The older girl gasped for breath as the red head almost crushed her throat. "Don't provoke me."

"Knock it off, both of you!" Jax demanded and groaned in pain from his bed. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," Eli grumbled and got off of Jamey.

Jamey rubbed her throat and coughed, and she looked up at the girl with a new sign of fear; a little longer and the redhead could have easily killed her in that position. Her face twisted from the pain." Rabbit should be cooked, help yourselves. There is water heated, and the tea you like after such...'fun', is in already out over there." She pointed to a small paper packet near their cooking utensils. "I'm going to go and help Marcus."

Jax and Eli nodded as Jamey left. Jax leaned up on his elbow and watched as Eli cut into the rabbit and poured the hot water into a small clay cup with the tea mix. She handed both the food and drink over to Jax and sat beside him. Jax mumbled a 'thank you' while he rubbed his aching head.

Jax glanced up at his companion. "What were you really up to?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Jax's brow raised. "I wake up to two young women fighting on the ground, and I'm supposed to be satisfied with 'nothing'." Eli grimaced. "Out with it Elizabeth."

Eli flushed at the shock that rushed through her when he said her name, rather than her nickname. She turned away to hide the blush but Jax noticed, even if he misinterpreted it. "I swear I won't react like Jamey or my sister."

"It's just...I messed up and acted foolishly. I didn't think about how some of my actions affected everyone else." She looked down at her lap but took a sharp breath when his arm wrapped around her small shoulders.

"That is nothing to worry about. I do that all the time. " Jax gave her shoulders an extra squeeze. "The important thing is that you realize your mistake." He winked at her. "But my sister would say, if I was wise, then I would learn from those mistakes. I say that then life wouldn't be as much fun."

Eli looked up when Jax grinned at her, and her green eyes looked up into his brown eyes and she smiled when she saw the tiny fleck of red in the very center. Her mouth twitched in a small smirk and she shoved out of his grasp so she could cut herself a piece off the rabbit. "You would."

**_~x~X~x~_**

The tall blonde woman jogged out of earshot of their camp to get away in a rush and far enough out that she could collapse next to a tree without being seen. She leaned her head back against the hard bark while breathing deeply. She rubbed her throat and stared out wondering how the young, untrained girl did that to her, almost easily.

"Jamey?" Jason appeared sitting in front of her, holding a small fire in his hand.

"Hi, you look tired."

"I am. This form of communication is hard and over such distance." Jason shook his head. "Ash wants to talk to you."

"Me?" she asked. Jason nodded. "Not Jax?"

"I'm just the message runner." Jason grinned as an image appeared in the pale blue flame.

"Ash?" Jamey saw the worried look on Ash's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ash snapped. "Just complications. Now listen, Jason can't hold this for long. Do not go to the fief for at least an extra week."

"We can't go to Bogolt for another week?"

"No, sorry. We had a run in with a noble. Nothing bad really. It just complicated everything, but I have it completely under control." The look Ash had in her dark eyes told Jamey that she did have this under control, but there was still something else, something more crucial to Ash.

"What else?" Jamey looked at her suspiciously.

Ash glared at the blonde, "I told you, nothing."

Jamey nodded, she knew that when Ash got in these moods there was no talking to her until she sorted it out for herself. "Well, we'll stay hidden in Bogolt's woods, near that fiefdom's castle for and extra week at least." Jamey gave a reassuring but small smile to Ash. "Be careful Ash, and you know if you ever need anything..."

Ash nodded in the pale blue fire. "Yes, I know, and you be careful too Jame'. Take care of them please."

"As always," Jamey assured her before the fire and Jason vanished. Once the communication was severed she mumbled to herself, "Or at least I'll try."

* * *

**_A/N: weeeell, tell me what you think, good, bad, etc. Reviews are low and that makes me sad, so be sure to tell me if you like or hate it :D_**

_**Excerpt:  
**"Lady Ashtyn," he murmured as he let his lips brush against one of the larger, more unique scars on her hands_


	20. Bogolt

**_Author's Note: I'm sooooooo sorry, I was gone all last week for my competitions(Which my team took 2nd in :D) then trying to get caught up these past few days, I actually skipped my afternoon classes so I could get some of this done. _**

**_So I thank you and I apologize for not having review replies but it was either those or the update...I thought you would all take the update._**

**_Thank you my wonderful reviewers, i would be lost without you!!!_**

**_and..THANKS to Sweet Sassy Sarah, the greatest beta there is and that i am lucky enough to call mine :D hahaha_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

**_~x~A~x~_**

A noble group entered a large courtyard with the men-at-arms surrounding them. Green foliage spilled from the brick lined flower beds that they passed as they crossed the vast area, past the marble fountain, and over the cobbled path until they all dismounted in front of a large set of ebony double doors.

Graham and Camden helped Ash and Corri slide off their horses, who were forced by their own practicality to wear proper dresses for ladies of their station which also included that they ride properly; side saddle. As the young ladies placed their feet upon the stone path the double doors opened and out came a small flood of servants that grabbed bags off the saddles and scurried away before Ash could even take any of their more important things into her own possesion.

Ash glared at the doors as they shut behind the servants and all the that was left in their wake was two men. One was short and stout with a gray beard and grey eyes. His large nose seemed to be upturned at the party and for a moment Ash and Corri thought this could have been the Duke of Bogolt Lake but he was dressed in a prestige livery of white and grey with the small badge of his master on his chest; the head of a hawk.

The other man looked to be a year or two older than Ash and Camden. He was clearly the heir to this large estate just by the look of him. The young man was wearing soft black breeches and a gray silk shirt with black embroidery on the collar and sleeves, his black leather boots were polished and had silver buckles on them. The belt around his waist was black as well but had silver studs around it and a silver dagger with black diamonds encrusted on the hilt. Gold rings were on each index finger and the thick one on his right hand had an onyx cut into the shape of his fief's crest.

His dark skin coloring told the travelers he was atleast half Bazhir, as did his thick black hair that was cropped close to his head and dark hazel eyes. Light scars were on his hands and a faint one was in his eyebrow marking him as a swordsman as did the swift, yet balanced motions he moved in and the way his eyes scanned each person and evaluated them.

There was a startling glare in his eyes though, as if he was feral and ready to pounce on you the moment he was allowed to. The look in his eyes made Ash's skin crawl like the time she had fallen into the cage of a large black cat from Carthak in the menagerie back in Corus. He was deadly and he knew it.

He gave them a subtle grin that made bright teeth flash under his lips for a breif moment as he crossed the distance between them in a few long strides. The man was the same height as Camden and Graham but he had thick muscles under his shirt sleeves; more than Graham the trained knight.

"Sir Graham." The young man shook his friends hand.

"Your grace." Graham had a mocking smile as he bowed his head to the other man.

The man turned and looked at the other young gentleman of the group. "Camden," he said with an added amount of surprise, "Camden of Balthasar, you have finally returned from your travels." He clasped hands with Camden. Graham had told them earlier that he and his father told the court Camden wanted to travel and enjoy luxuries of life rather than be confined to one place. "And you located others that I have yet to meet."

"Yes," Graham told him, enjoying the attention he was getting by presenting the ladies. "May I introduce you to Lady Corrine and her sister Lady Ashtyn."

"Lady Corrine. " The young man took Corri's hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Lady Ashtyn," he murmured as he let his lips brush against one of the larger, more unique scars on her hands; two puckered lines of pale skin crossing over her middle knuckle. His eyes trailed over the faint scars on the rest of her hands and wrists that were left over from years of dagger work.

Ash knew right away what he was looking at because unlike her sister, she didn't make sure that there were no suspicious marks on her. She was used to living on the boundaries of lives, not blending into other peoples' lives.

"May I be so bold as to ask the Lady what has afflicted your gentle hands?" The young man's dark hazel eyes looked at Ash's face curiously.

Ash's gaze fell to the ground in embarassment. She hated having to talk to people and she knew that this was like a word game, like all royal courtiers, it was always a word game.

"My sister is very shy, your grace. You see our mother absolutely adores rose gardening and my dear sister Ashtyn , well, she fell in love with the sharp plants as well." Corri's quick wit had saved Ash once again when words were involved.

"Roses are quite dangerous to such gentle creatures as yourselves, yet they are so beautiful to look at." He released Ash's hand a stood back to give a small bow to the ladies, "May I present myself to you both as Duke Jamal of Bogolt, a knight of Galla."

Corri gave a small giggle to lead Jamal into thinking that she was impressed but his feral eyes flicked to Ash as a hint of smile touched his mouth.

Camden noticed the seemingly insignificant gestures that Jamal had performed towards Ash and bristled at the thought."You see, Jamal, my traveling has indeed brought me to many places but Ashtyn has agreed to come along on any journey I plan to take: we are betrothed."

"You are?" Jamal exclaimed. "How wonderful. Well, why are we standing about out here, we should probably allow you to settle in your rooms and we can talk later." Jamal lead them through the house that was covered in marbled statues and elaborate paintings.

Finally the small group broke up, with the steward leading Graham and Camden into a suite of rooms and Jamal leading the ladies into their own suite. "If you need anything at all, feel free to call for me or there is an entire army of servants at your disposal," were Jamal's parting words as he turned and left them in the main room of their suite.

Ash and Corri turned to take in their surroundings like they were always taught to do. Large lavender couches were on a cream carpet surrounding a white wooden table that sat low to the ground near the hearth. A large white wood desk sat in one corner near the tall shelf of books. Two doors were on each side of the main room. They looked in those and found bedrooms done in the same lavender and cream colors with a bed, night stand, and tall wardrobes in each.

After their inspection of the rooms, the young women sat on the plush couches facing each other. Corri's face was inquisitive as she looked at her sister's grim visage. There was a nervous and annoyed look in Ash's eyes as she ran a thumb over the scar on her knuckle that Jamal had given too much attention to earlier. Corri snapped her fingers and red sparks flew from walls, windows, and doorways as she placed the spells to prevent anyone from over hearing

"Ashtyn, what's wrong?" Corri gave a hard glare to her sister so Ash would know that Corri was not just being curious, but she was actually concerned for her sister's well being.

"I don't know, Corri." Ash sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. "I haven't been able to talk to Camden in private since we met up with Graham. Then there is the entire thing with Graham offering Camden back his place as heir." Ashtyn rose to her feet and began pacing. "Not to mention that we still need to find who is planting evidence on us and helping Lindell convict Larstspur of treason. We know it's coming from somewhere around here but we haven't even met the lady of the house, Jamal said she was vacationing in Maren when Camden and Graham asked."

Corri looked at her sister and shook her head as her sister paced the room with a sullen look upon her face. It was times like this that Corri saw who her sister truly took after; their father. Jarret Marcoy was well known for being harsh, ill tempered, and quiet around everyone but his family. This was exactly how everyone knew Ash as well. While Jax got his humor from their mother and uncles, Ash got her behavior from their father. "Da, I mean Ash, "Corri taunted and ignored the glare her sister shot at her. "We can't do much right now. So why don't you go and talk to Camden for a while, and we'll talk to Jason soon so you can find out what's going on at home and maybe even yell at Jax some more."

"You're right. That's what makes me mad."

"Thanks a lot." Corri made a face at her sister.

"Your welcome. And there is something about Jamal. I don't like him."

"He's-"

"He's dangerous."

"He's-"

"He's knows something."

"Would you be quiet, " Corri told her sharply, "I think he is a spy of some sort."

"How do you know that?" Ash stopped pacing and turned on Corri. "He seems dangerous to me, but a spy?"

Corri nodded in understanding, " Probably high up since he's nobility but I just have this feeling. He seems to be taking in everything while focusing on only one person. He has been trying to flatter you because he sees how we rank. It's simple things that I didn't think we should have been worried about."

"Our rank?"

"When we showed up, Camden and I both stood at your sides, Graham tacked himself on to our group as well, but even then you were our lead. Jamal read that I think." Corri sighed and linked her fingers together as she rested her hands on top of her head. "If he isn't a spy, he is spy trained and we'll have to be more careful about our actions later on. We can't look to you for leadership as openly as usual."

"I could kill him."

Corri glared at Ash, "You could, but that wouldn't solve any problems, only create more of them." Ash rolled her own eyes and sat back down. "We'll be leaving for Cria in a couple of days so could you please try to stop thinking like that.

"No," Ash told her. "But I will try to stop saying them out loud."

Corri laughed, "You're hopeless." Ash grinned.

A knock came from the door and Corri went to answer it. Three male servants entered the room and placed large trays of food upon the low table. Each tray was silver and had onyx gems on each corner. Two of the servants bowed low and left. The third bowed low and spoke in a soft baritone, "His grace had your evening meal delivered so that you could rest from your long and treacherous journey. His Grace also bids me to tell you that if you require anything at all just alert me or pull the cord by the door, My ladies."

"Thank you, Master..?" Corri let the question hang in the air but the servant did not answer.

"His grace would also like to know how many maids you shall require for your stay so he may have them assigned, as well as if you have any preferences." The man never rose from his bow as he spoke.

"My sister and I require no maids, we are accustomed to caring for ourselves, thank you." Corri kept the polite smile on her face while Ash was almost glaring. "We'll require nothing else this evening, but if you could send our regards to Duke Jamal, that would be wonderful."

"As you wish my lady, and His Grace would like you to know that he apologises for the small amount of resting time but you shall be leaving for Cria in two days time."

"Thank you." Corri watched as the servant retreated to the door.

"Good Evening to you both my ladies." The servant left and shut the door behind him.

"He keeps servants trained as well as dogs around here," Corri mumbled coming back to the couch while Ash inspected the plates laden with fruits, breads, sweets, and even more exotic food.

"That is where I find it difficult to believe he is a spy. You guys prefer your servants to have loose tongues." Ash took a bite of a small roll and chewed it thoughtfully, "Many high nobles like their servants to keep to themselves and keep quiet even if their life is on the line."

Corri looked over at her sister, "So do assassins."

* * *

**_A/N: Weeeeell what do you all think, any thing stand out to you that you want clarification on :D_**

**_Remeber to _**REVIEW!!

**Excerpt:  
**_If he had to kill someone he would do it like the tradition of all assassins did, with a signature_

* * *


	21. A Hostler, Seamstress, Guard, and Maid

**_Author's Note: I'm still sorry for the lack of updates. I really am sorry. I've also realized that after I've taken the tijme to look over the lay out for this story, there will only be around 30 chapters maybe 35 at the most. So I've been thinking about my next project and I've been considering one about Sir Alan (Alanna's younger son) so I think I may be going back to the trickster's time period. If you have any thoughts on that let me know :D Thanks_**

**_now I owuld like to thank the great reviewers who help me beyond belief and the wonderful beta, Sweet Sassy Sarah who helps me with anything I may need._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

**_

* * *

_**

~x~J~x~

A lanky young man climbed up the ladder to a loft above one of the castle stables. He was dressed in the gray and black livery of a man-at-arms for the fiefdom Bogolt in Galla near the Bogolt Lake. He moved to sit around a small lantern next to three of his companions.

A broad shouldered young man with brown eyes and auburn hair sat with his back against the wall, his gray tunic and black breeches were covered in horse hair from hostler work in the stables.

A tall young woman with bright blond hair and blue eyes brushed a piece of hay off her dress that had pins and needles stuck in it left over from her seamstress work.

The last of the group sat back with the apron of a kitchen maid by her side, she was leaning on her elbows allowing her red curls to fall back away from her sweat covered neck and looked up with lime green eyes to examine the spider webs stretching across the roof of the barn. A string of sneezes from her disturbed her and her companions from their silent meeting.

All of them sat in a circle around a flickering lantern. Jax grimaced as he plucked another horse hair from his arm and Jamey removed a strand of it from her own hair. She flinched and had to resettle one of the pins in her gray gown so it didn't poke through her white shift underneath it and into her flesh.

Marcus rubbed a sore shoulder and sighed before falling back on a small stack of hay. Eli wipe the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "The kitchens are far too warm."

"With luck we'll be out of here soon." Jamey readjusted another needle with a look of disgust at the small metal object that in her opinion could be a toture device.

Eli looked over at the blond. "You don't even like sewing, why am I the kitchen maid while you get to be a seamstress?"

Jamey's blue eyes rolled. "Because not only do I look like I've had lots of embroidery training, I have. You barely look sixteen, and we can't be sending someone with barely any training into one of the positions where there will be a flood of information. Sorry."

"She's right, Eli." Jax shrugged. "In that position you will have a lot more responsibility and you're going to have your plate full in the kitchen anyway."

"It's also more dangerous. The closer you are to the nobility, you know." Marcus rolled his head over to the side so he could speak to Eli. "Best let the lady here deal with the lady of the house."

Eli nodded, and sneezed again; she hated hay but Jamey's face tightened when he said 'the lady of the house'. "That's the thing, she's not here. They have me sewing liveries but when I asked the other seamstresses where 'the lady of Bogolt' was they said she was at court, but then Ash told us that she was in Maren."

"So we don't know where she is, she's probably talking to some mage to get a more 'youthful appearance'." Marcus laughed and everyone else joined in at the unknown lady's expense.

A semi-transparent man appeared hovering above the blonde and he winked at her. "You look lovely this evening, my dear."

Jamey laughed at Jason and pushed him away. "Work to do my ghostly friend. What news do you have for us?"

Jason sighed and appeared to sit between Eli and Marcus but hovered inches above the wood planks. "The trials are all going on so I suggest you hurry. Your mother wants to kill Lindell every time he walks into the cell, and after the last incident he doesn't go in there alone anymore."

"What happened?" Jamey asked.

"Well Kate waited for Lindell to come in and as soon as he did, she jumped on him. Kate plowed him into the wall and used her head on his. I always knew she was hard-headed. He punched her and then Jarret got involved. It was just a mess but when the guards got in, Jarret was holding him down while Kate choked him."

"Aren't they chained?" Marcus was astonished.

Jason nodded. "They both have their hands tied behind their backs, and that fool thought he could stop them like that, but they used the rest of their bodies."

"He sure had a surprise then," Marcus said while grinning.

Jax's face was hard and angry, "He'll have an even bigger surprise when I get back." His harsh tone made everyone look at him, and they saw the pain and anger that was plainly sketched in his eyes.

"Ash would like to speak to you as well now." Jason cleared his throat and produced a small blue flame in his palm and Ash appeared in it tinted with blue.

"Ash?" Jamey looked in the flame.

"I'm sorry about the...circumstances that we're in but we must remain vigilant in these times." Ash looked at each one of them seriously.

"Don't try to give speeches, you fail miserably at them." Marcus smirked at Ash.

"Shut up," Ash demanded. "Jamey kick him please." Jamey happily did as she was told and Marcus yelped. "Now then, have you managed to secure your positions?"

"Yes," Jax told his sister. "Corri did well with whatever she did."

"I'm not going to ask what she did, so long as you are all in good places." Ash sighed. "And you all know my problem?"

"Jamey told us you were having complications," Jax said. "So, this 'Sir Graham' is the heir to Balthasar who is betrothed to the Duke of Bandin's daughter and is also Camden's brother, and now you're all good friends with Duke Jamal of Bogolt, who will be going to court with you all." Jax rubbed his temples like he fighting off a head ache.

"And you talk about us getting too far into things," Marcus sneered.

"Shut up. We're not that far away that I can't gallop back to Bogolt, kill you, and be back by tomorrow night," Ash growled at Marcus. "And this is almost perfect, just dangerous. We're in the middle of all the political business here."

"You seem unsettled though." Jax looked at his sister seriously. "What's wrong Ash?"

Jamey sighed in relief. "I thought so too."

"Nothing, so quit prying," Ash snapped. "I'm just been very busy keeping up facades, and I'm sick of people." Her eyes flinched away from their scrutinizing gazes.

Jax shook his head, knowing that wasn't the whole truth, and slightly annoyed with his sister's behavior of hiding things that might be important to them. "Well do you have anything specific for us to do, Ashtyn? Or are you going to allow yourself to trust our own judgment?"

Ash glared at Jax now. "Yes, I do. Marcus, go a find a bridge to jump off. Jax, quit drinking and being a priss. Eli, wipe that stupid look off your face and pay attention. Jamey, please keep these dunderheads from ruining everything." Marcus gestured rudely at Ash with his hand, in response while Jax's fists clenched and Eli's copper brows rose with anger.

Jamey shook her head. "Ash, don't start with us. We've been having a harder time than you. We haven't been riding as a noble--"

"Harder?" Ash let out an bark of laughter. "I'm the one that's watched every moment of the day," she whispered fiercely at them and they could tell she wanted to yell but was being wary of anyone overhearing. "I can barely lift a finger without someone noticing. I'm the one who has been on edge trying to plan everything, sort information, and God's cursed everything else."

Jax looked at his sister and pursed his lips. "I'm sure Camd--"

"Camden is under as much surveillance as me, and he has nothing to do with this right now!" Ash was truly mad and gave up on her whispering.

"Oh my, a lover's spat," Marcus cooed.

Ash's eyes burned black from within the pale blue fire. "Get him out of here before I do come back and kill him."

"I'll leave, I've duty anyway. Eli, shall I escort you back tot he kitchens?" Marcus stood and offered his arm to the younger girl.

She nodded and took his arm. "Anything to get away from this awful hay." She sneezed several more times. He hoisted her to her feet and helped her descend the ladder.

Jax watched the two depart with a scowl firmly in place. Jamey ignored her friend as he still glared at the ladder. "Ash, you need to tell us. If it is just an argument between you and Camden, then--"

"Don't worry, this will not bother you at all," Ash assured them. Her temper was finally in check since Marcus's jeers were no longer present to irritate her. "I promise you that."

Jax shook his head, angry at Ash. "You can't expect us to let that go."

"Come on, Ash," Jamey pushed further.

"Never you mind." Ash fixed the blond with a hard glare.

"Ash," whispered a voice from the other side of the fire and the sound of a door opening and closing was heard as well. "Ashtyn are you--there you are!" Corri exclaimed coming into view inside the flame.

"Corri." Jamey smiled.

"Hello Jamey, Brother," Corri greeted them. "I hate to break this meeting up but Jamal is looking for you, Ash."

Ashtyn groaned in and shoved herself to her feet. "I'd best go before His Grace becomes upset at my absence," she said bitterly and left without even a good bye to her friend and siblings.

"I need to go too, be safe you guys," Corri mumbled and followed her sister.

The fire died in Jason's hands and he wiped his brow before looking down at Jax and Jamey with weary eyes. "This is getting difficult, you know?" Then the spirit vanished from sight without another word.

"Sorry Jason." Jax's brow creased in thought as Jamey stood up and brushed the dust from her gown.

"You look thoughtful." Jamey started towards the ladder that would be her escape from the loft.

"I am." Jax ran a hand over his dark goatee. "I think I should go and take a look through some of the tack, and if I'm lucky the guards rooms."

Jamey nodded. "Then I'll be off."

She disappeared over the edge and Jax watched her go steadily before he brushed aside a stack of the hay to reveal a canvas bag. He pulled out a dark sleeveless shirt, knee length breeches, a pair of soft leather shoes made for climbing, silence, and spelled to hold in essence. He exchanged his hostler gear for his assassin clothes that would double as spy attire and finally pulled out a long, black cloak and flipped it so it settled around his shoulders.

He slipped a dagger with a blue dyed glass hilt and capped with a sapphire gem into a sheath on his bicep under the cloak. If he had to kill someone he would do it like the tradition of all assassins did, with a signature. With his tall stature, and broad shoulders, he was an imposing image to anyone that saw him, unfortunately no one would see him, and if they did, they would not live to tell the tale. He climbed out the small window in the loft and made his way towards the guard barracks to begin his investigation.

* * *

**A/N: What thoughts are running through your head? Hatred, anger, love, joy? hahahaha drop a thought in a review and win an extra excerpt ;D hahaha**

**excerpt:  
**_"Fear not maidens. I'll keep them away from you if things get out of hand." Jamal leaned back on the blanket they sat on and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword_.


	22. Cria

**_Author's Note: her we goes, another chapter and another step closer to the end, which we are actually getting very close to. sigh. _**

**_Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, all 8 of you amazing peoples :D you make my day and put a smile on my face._**

**_The wonderful Sweet and Sassy Sarah must also be recognized for truly amazing work and I would be lost without her. THANKS!_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_~x~A~x~_**

Three dark haired noblemen were mounted on gray stallions that had elaborate tack adorning them. The men were all dressed in fine silk tunics, shirts, hose, and polished leather boots in their fief colors. A set of carriages that were silver with black edging came up behind the men. Guarding the noble party were men in black, green, and gray guard uniforms.

One carriage held trunks of clothing considered acceptable in the court of Cria that the group had picked up in Bogolt. The other carriage held two young ladies, the short one with mousy brown hair and light brown eyes, and the tall girl that had auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

The sisters each glared out the window since they were not in view of any of the servants or nobles. Neither of them were considered the 'proper' noble ladies at home since neither of them had been presented at the Tortallan court in Corus. The elder trained in the Copper Isles in the arts of the spy with her cousin Aleea Crosssel, formerly Crow, from the time she turned thirteen until she turned sixteen. The younger sister spent all of her time traveling and training as the unofficial assistant to the Royal Assassin of Tortall.

Now, both young woman were extremely uncomfortable and shifty in the fine gowns they were to wear to the Gallan court and all of the 'refined' behaviors they were being forced to take on. The gowns would get in the way and make it difficult for them to hide weapons while the refined behavior would make it difficult to find any real or useful information. They couldn't show any knowledge of weapons or wars, only flowers and clothes.

"I hate this," Corri told her sister bitterly.

Ash's eyes shifted slowly over to the mousy looking girl. "I know."

"I mean we shouldn't have to be these prim and proper little frail things that'll break or blow away in the winds. I mean they asked if we would like to make a side trip to look at a field full of wild roses that's supposed to be in full bloom. Honestly. Who? I ask you, who in their right minds would go to that?" Corri hated this trip, to say the least. She hated having to act like an air-headed court girl fresh from the convent. Even when she had gone into spy assignments she had always pulled off the work as a servant or commoner that was expected to know something other than flowers.

"Hush, or everyone will hear you outside."

"I don't care, then we could kill them all and not have to worry about it," she snapped.

Ash looked at her sister with an angry glint in her eye. "You sound like me now. Not good."

"No!" Corri snapped and slapped the cream colored seat she sat on. "It's awful that I'm thinking like you. And you haven't been sleeping much either--no Ashtyn." Corri held out a hand up to stop her sister from retorting. "I know you don't sleep on these difficult missions, but just try, please. I promise no one will come in and slit your throat at night and if they do I will avenge you."

Ash's jaw clamped down and she scowled. "I thought so," Corri continued, "I think you should also try to talk more. They will start taking your quiet nature as 'maidenly shyness' and then you will have courtiers hanging off your fingers that you can't get rid of without offending."

"Watch me offend them."

"Then we get considered suspicious and it makes our jobs twice as hard. Just talk a little more." Corri smiled then looked out the window again. She saw the sight immediately. They were had finally made it to Cria after three days in this awful carriage they had been forced into.

Stone buildings with high pointed roofs to keep the snow from piling high and causing damage lined the cobbled streets. Men, women, and children walked from one of the shops to another carrying goods of all types. Some men dressed in leather jerkins and loose breeches would be carrying sacks of wool while the women would disappear into their shops taking the wool and returning with large woolen blankets and other material moments later.

Pickpockets roamed the streets like in many large cities, cutting purses away and snatching jewels off the unsuspecting wealthy merchants. Illegal thieves weren't the only ones working the outer market area either, men and women called out to everyone that passed by, shouting outrageous prices on goods that were 'too good to pass on'.

The cobble road stretched and branched off in the distance leading down alleys and wider streets filled with more carts and wagons. The main street they were on though lead them higher and higher up a small incline to the palace.

A dark stone wall made a threatening appearance from where the carriage clattered along. The stones were solid and well made, anyone would have difficulty trying to climb that and the guards on top of it would be sure to stop anyone else that tried to climb it. The gate to pass that wall was thrown open to allow the citizens of Cria to file through with ease.

The true city of Cria was behind that wall. Houses and shops stretched along the inside of the first wall, in the cramped housing of the more protected area. Most of the wealthy merchant families chose to live here for the safety of it while they kept warehouses in the outlying area to do less prestige business of serving commoners rather than the lower nobility that called this place home.

Even further into the city were the houses of the nobility, tall buildings that had the high roofs and each had a large wrought iron fences holding people that were not invited to come into their town homes out and off their grounds.

The carriage finally slowed to a stop as they reached the final gateway to the Palace of Cria, the capital city of Galla. They were waved through by guards that manned the gate that protected the highest of the nobility and the royalty. Tall turrets pierced the sky and imposing walls circled them. Each floor of the tall palace had a pointed roof and polished stones along the wall. There were too many buildings and outbuildings to count them all, but the menagerie walls were seen in the distance as was the guard houses and stables.

The carriage pulled over a large path that lead them through a lush courtyard covered in bright green grass and pure white marble fountains sprouted around the path. Finally the carriage came to a large double door with the Gallan crest on it: a green hawk perched on a mountain on a black field. The doors opened and exposed a grand foyer lined with servants that rushed forward to assist the nobility.

A man that looked to be in his late twenties stepped out of the doors and descended the stairs with grace. He had thick black curls cropped close to his head and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore dark silk hose and green velvet tunic with a white shirt underneath.

Graham and Camden helped Corri and Ashtyn from the carriages, and Jamal stepped forward and smiled at the approaching man. The other four stepped forward as well, Corri and Ash following the men's lead. Jamal bowed deeply as Graham and Camden did while Ash and Corri curtseyed just a second behind the men.

"Your Highness," Jamal said without looking up.

"Duke Jamal." The man nodded. "Sir Graham. Master Cameron?"

"It's Camden, Your Highness," Camden corrected.

"Ahh. Yes, and who else do you bring with you Jamal?" The man gestured for them to rise and they all stood up straight.

Jamal cleared his throat and motioned to the ladies. "May I present Ladies Corrine and Ashtyn. My friend Camden, who has returned from traveling, brings them both. You see he, is engaged to Lady Ashtyn, and Lady Corrine is her sister." Jamal grinned at the girls. "May I present to you my old friend the Crown Prince of Galla, Prince Rorick."

"Your Highness," both girls said together.

"Ladies," Rorick smiled at them. "I normally don't have time to come out and greet all the courtiers, but I am glad that I came to greet my old friends, particularly when they bring ladies such as yourselves." He took Corri's hand and brushed his lips against her fingertips before doing so to Ash as well.

Both girls grinned, Ash shyly, Corri, coyly.

"Well are you going to leave us out here, or allow us to move to the Balthasar and Bogolt wings?" Graham laughed.

"Of course, of course, the stewards will show you to your wings and your luggage shall be brought up, right now I must be off to attend some business." Rorick began to walk away but stopped abruptly and turned around, "I believe that my dear cousin the Lady of Bandin, will be joining us here at court soon, Graham." The Prince finally left them all and two stewards came forward out of the foyer to lead them to the suites they would be occupying.

**_~x~A~x~_**

Graham and Camden were lead away into their suites while Ash and Corri were led into another suite of the large Balthasar Wing. The fief crest was on every door handle and every candle holder. Each room was done elaborately in colors of gold, gray, green, and cream. The were all given time to rest but Ash and Corri heard that all the men of their party were going out to a courtyard to stretch out after the trip, and they decided to join them.

The men gathered around the grassy area with swords, enjoying the banter that they shared, and jeering from Corri.

Graham had convinced Camden to duel him, it was the first duel they had since Camden ran off. Camden agreed, but reluctantly. Jamal sat back quietly in the shadows as he watched the men prepare. His eyes had a hard shimmer in them as they shifted from one man to the other. His smile was grave and almost predatory as he glanced towards the young ladies and he winked.

"Fear not maidens. I'll keep them away from you if things get out of hand." Jamal leaned back on the blanket they sat on and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Corri giggled and brushed the comment aside.

Ash was watching the seemingly careless duel curiously. Graham moved quickly and precisely throughout the fight but Camden was always one step ahead him and always two steps faster. The duel ended quickly with Camden swinging his blade in and shoving Graham's sword away while his own blade rested against the other's throat.

Graham looked up at his twin brother in astonishment and gasping. "I didn't think that it was possible for you to get any better." He wiped the sweat off his brow.

Camden offered his hand to his brother; other than a very fine sheen of sweat on his brow that was partially from the heat of the day, they could barely tell he even dueled. "Sorry brother, but I think you just got worse."

"I think I should be the judge of that," Jamal said and hopped to his feet. "Care to oblige me Camden?"

Camden looked at him carefully then nodded.

The fight was fast and difficult to follow for Graham, but Ash watched every swing of the blades and flinched into each defensive position that Camden would move into. Every move Camden made, Ash fidgeted to move with him. The couple had trained to the point where they could anticipate each other better than themselves. Corri placed a hand on her sister's arm trying to calm her and to warn her away from becoming too suspicious.

Then it happened so quickly that Ash could barely see. Camden's sword shoved Jamal's away and it was coming down to put the match to an end but Jamal dropped a small dagger into his hand so no one -but Ash- could see and he guided Camden's sword out of the way so he could bring his back up. Unfortunately for him though, he didn't realize how fast Camden was.

Both of the dueling men raised their swords and the tips rested against each others temples. Both of them were panting and sweating immensely from the physical exertion. Ash looked again and the blade Jamal had used was gone.

"That is an interesting style you have, Camden." Jamal swallowed hard and his brows furrowed in thought.

"As is yours, Jamal," Camden spoke and saw the small sign of anger in Jamal's eyes and he wasn't sure if it was from anger at not winning or something else, but Camden backed away and gave a small bow. "Your Grace." Jamal nodded his head.

Corri eased Ash's hand off the hidden dagger it was grasping. Ash was worried about Jamal now, he could become a problem, and even worse was that the blade that appeared in his handed looked like a had simply dropped out his sleeve like a Gift triggered sheath. She scolded herself for not checking sooner but decided late was better than never, she blinked to shift her vision so that she could see Jamal with her Sight; a bright silver fire burned intensely inside of the young Duke.

A look of fear was barely visible in Ash's eyes but all of her worries were confirmed in that fight: Jamal had to be a spy. There was no other reason that Ash could find to how Jamal fought like that. The style was suited for someone who wanted to make swift kills that were efficient, not power hungry Dukes that learned at their father's knee. Ash swallowed hard now.

Jamal was a well trained fighter. Jamal had a very powerful Gift that might be able to overpower Corri. Jamal had his claws in this court, in Camden, and in Corri. Jamal looked as if he was driven by some animal instinct when he fought. To sum it all up, Jamal was dangerous, and Ash knew it.

* * *

**A/N: hmmm Jamal is making quite the impression on Ash if I say so, haha. ;D**

**excerpt:  
**_I've played the sweet and innocent card. I've tried making you jealous. And do you know what I get out of all of it?_


	23. Finally

**_Author's Note:_** **_I know I really should not be updating this quickly but hey, you gotta love me being sick :D haha now i'm going ot keep this short so you can read this._**

**_Thanks to the reviewers, you are all AMAZING_**

**_and thank you very much Sweet Sassy Sarah for everything you do for this story that I can't even begin describing. THANK YOU!_**

**_I am Not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

**_~x~J~x~_**

Jax grabbed a full tankard from among the numerous empty ones surrounding him**_._** He sat with his feet propped up on the wood table seeming careless to all those around him. His dark eyes darted around the room watching all the hostlers, guards, maids, and more circling in frivolous dances and drinking. Jax was looking for anything that looked like it held interesting details for him and his original cause for being here, but his gaze kept traveling over the crowd looking for the blazing red head among the others.

He saw her more than once being twirled in the arms of one man -one of the men he wasn't very fond of- and downing drink after drink that the man was pushing into her hands. Jax scowled even more in their general direction as he watched the man hand Eli another tankard and allowed his hand to drop down past the small of her back.

Jax's fists clenched and his feet fell to the ground, he was readying himself to attack with the slightest sign of anger from Eli. He frowned and his hard glare broke as she shoved the man away and laughed at him.

"Jaque," a voice with a thick Scanran accent spoke to Jax.

"It's Jax, with an 'x', Noren." Jax looked over at the man next to him who was one of the hostlers at Bogolt.

"Jaque, Jax, nots a larze changze." Noren replied with a shrug, "Go and chaze her, Jaque, we all knows you want to."

"Chase who?"

"Zhe young Beth, Elizabeth. Court her, woo her, and zweep her off 'er feet." Noren fluttered his eyelashes to mock Jax. Jax growled at him but Noren just threw his blond head back in laughter.

"You zhould iz all I zay, Jaque." Noren stood back up and grabbed the back Jax's collar. He hauled Jax up to his feet and shoved him in the direction that Eli and her escort were in.

Jax stumbled for a moment but caught himself before tumbling into the ring of dancers, but he had gotten too close and was grabbed and thrown into the joyful gathering. He was swung this way and that, before being tossed in one direction then another. The music played loudly over laughing and singing, which only added to his subtle confusion.

He was finally released from the group and he stumbled out over to a chair where he caught himself and tried to clear his blurry vision. He swore to himself that he would throw Noren from the highest hay loft he could find as soon as he got his sense of direction again. He shut his eyes to help rid himself of the dizzy feeling swarming around him but another body crashed into him, giggling.

He opened his eyes and looked into the lime green eyes that he had been watching all night. Eli's cheeks were flushed from dancing and laughing, her hair stood in every direction, and her lips curved up in a hungry smile as she gazed at him. Her hands were firmly placed on his chest and he was very aware that every inch of her body was pressed against his as she moved so that she sat in his lap and was facing him.

"Jax," she said sweetly but did not move from this position and he could smell the drinks on her breath despite his own habit in consuming such things. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

One side of his mouth twitched into a small smile at the thought but he brushed the comment aside as his jealousy came forward_**.**_ "I doubt I would be in the eyes of that lug you were with_**.**_" His voice was harsher than it needed to be but that didn't stop her.

She leaned in closer to him so that her lips were near his ear_**.**_ "I've tried anything I could to get the reaction I wanted out of you. I've played the sweet and innocent card. I've tried making you jealous. And do you know what I get out of all of it? One noble boy who is too honorable for his own good." Her lips brushed against his ear and a visible shiver ran up his spine.

"Eli, I--"

"No," she stopped him and placed a finger over his lips_**.**_ "I wanted to get the right reaction out of you, and I have... one... last...tactic," she said slowly while she leaned in even closer, and before he knew it she had captured his lips with her own.

Fire burned through his veins at her touch. It was as if embers that were present and burning yet never truly throwing off any heat came to life with a gust of wind and ignited his very soul with passion that burned for her and refused to be extinguished.

He had wanted her and denied himself this for so long that he should have reviled himself for pushing everything he had felt for her aside and ignored this fire within him. Now, he couldn't push this away anymore, he didn't just want her, he needed her. He needed to have her in his arms, on his breath, in his mind or he could not feel whole. He did not need anyone's opinion on essence connections to know that she was his. He finally had her in his grasp and now he could never let her go.

She pulled back, breathing heavily, she smiled at him and allowed his breath to wash over her face. The separation didn't last long. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled his other hand in her hair and pulled her to him to press his lips against her in a quick act of longing to taste her again. Her hands followed a path up his chest to the back of his neck and head pulling him even closer.

He broke their kiss again and let his lips travel down cheek, over the line of her jaw, down her throat until he could caress the hollow of her neck. Her hands wound themselves into his hair_**,**_ admiring the thick, sweet smelling auburn locks as her head tilted back allowing him easier access to her neck.

"That is the reaction I've been dying for_**,"**_ she murmured as she pulled his mouth off her neck and began laying her own trail of kisses down his jaw. "Get me out of here, take me somewhere that I can have you completely."

Jax pulled back and held her away with a firm but reluctant grip. "Neither of us are thinking straight, Eli." His voice was rough with denied lust. "We should_**…**_should_**…**_"

"I can't wait any more for you. I've held it back this long. I don't care. I want you now." She threw herself at him again and managed to brush her lips against his for only a moment before he pulled her back, shaking his head_**.**_ But she could see the pained look on his face. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Mithros curse it, Jax, you're too noble," she told him and her shoulders slumped. She placed a hand in the middle of chest. "Please, Jax."

"Eli, I...we..."

She leaned forward again but instead of ravaging his lips with hers, she let them brush his ear as she spoke quietly_**.**_ "Either I have you tonight," she said as her hand began to slowly fall lower down his torso until it rested on the edge of his breeches, "or I have someone else and think of you until dawn." Her dainty hand hooked around his belt and she practically felt all his honor for her and himself melt at the touch of her.

"Take me," she said one last time before he had wrapped her in his arms and kissed her fervently before they disappeared from the gathering together.

_**~x~J~x~**_

A small murmur woke Jax the next morning and he found that he was surprisingly comfortable even after sleeping in the high loft that he and his three companions used as a meeting place. Then, a movement from the crook of his arm brought back last night's happenings. He opened one of his eyes to see two worry filled green eyes looking at him.

"Jax," she said carefully_**,**_ seeing his eyes creep open.

A broad smile covered his face as he pulled her body against his own bare chest and covered her face with kisses. He noticed that she flushed until her cheeks were the same color as her fiery red curls. "Elizabeth?" He pulled away but would not free her from his arms until she told him to.

"Jax, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm--"

He cut off her voice with another small kiss_**.**_ "Do you have any regrets?"

She looked up at him and thought for a moment_**.**_ "No."

"Good," he murmured into her hair as she rested her head against his chest. "Neither do I." He pulled the thread bare blanket higher up around her shoulders and started to pull away.

"Don't go_**,"**_ she pleaded and wrapped her arms around his torso. She pulled him back down to her_**.**_ "I'm not done with you yet."

_**~x~J~x~**_

Jamey stayed silent upon seeing the quickly exchanged kisses and small gestures between Jax and Eli, but Marcus teased Jax endlessly whenever he got the chance. The days passed by easily with the group picking up information and leaving it with either Jax or Jamey for them to be transferred to Ash. Jax kept his night time escapades between him and Eli, while separating himself from her occasionally to go and search for more information.

Every now and then Jamey would accompany Jax on his little side trips, but Jax preferred to go on his own in case they were caught.

It was on one night that Jax decided Jamey deserved some sleep that he crossed the courtyards silently until he reached the guard barracks, planning to listen in on some of the drunken conversations.

He stopped in the shadows of one of the armory buildings as he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and something -or one- landing on the floor.

A loud laugh echoed in the room. "I told Zach about this 'Gale', the spy up in Cria will come down hard tonight."

"Let's leave this worthless piece of stormwing dung here to think about who he should tell these things to next time he hears stuff like that." Another voice and the sound of a boot hitting flesh were the last sounds Jax heard before the men's retreating footsteps told him they were gone. He waited a moment before peering around the corner to see who had fallen victim to guards who were looking for spies to turn in and get promotions for. His jaw dropped at the sight of the body on the floor.

Marcus pulled himself up off the floor and wiped his bloody lip with one hand before stumbling forward. Jax caught him and pulled Marcus's arm over his shoulders. "Marc', what have you done?"

"They were beating me, Jax, what choice did I have?"

"What did you tell them? Ash? Corri? What?" Jax pulled his friend out of the building and almost dragged him through the courtyard and up onto the loft they used to hold meetings. Marcus began explaining what he had said while Jax sent a small speaking spell to have Jamey pull herself and Eli out of bed and come to the loft at once before he started to heal Marcus's few minor injuries. Jamey and Eli stumbled into the loft panting from the hard run, both dressed in night shirts.

Jax had a small fire started and his blazing blue Gift burned with it as he looked into it. An image of Corri and Ash appeared in the fire.

"What's the matter?" Corri demanded from within the fire. She was confused, since they had agreed not to talk through fires like this.

"Marcus was beaten and forced to tell some guards about a spy. He told them about Gale."

"What?!" Three of the four girls yelled and looked at Marcus, who kept his shame filled eyes down.

"They're planning to do something about it tonight." Jax ignored the outburst and spoke to his twin now who to have fallen into a silent anger.

"Marcus, how could you do that?" Corri looked at the wounded man.

"Ash?" Jax looked at the young woman through the fire and continued to ignore everyone's attention on Marcus.

Ash said nothing she stood up and Jax saw her eyes shift to their coal black color that was rimmed with red. She stormed from the room and they all knew she was on a rampage.

"What will she do?" Eli asked gingerly.

"She'll kill them if they hurt him," Corri told her.

"There's a mage." Jax looked at Corri. "They spoke through a fire to get the message out."

"She can fight mages." Corri looked at the door. "I should get Camden to go with her so we can keep up the communication."

"Please do," Jax said solemnly.

Shocked fury rested on the shoulders of all the people crowded around the small fires that burned with the mages' Gifts. Corri sighed and looked at Marcus. "Ash will want to kill _you _when she's done with them."

* * *

**A/N:** hehehe soooo...I know things have been moving pretty slow lately and I've been dying to get this chapter up and ready. So, what do you think? hahaha I hope this makes some of you happy because this is one of those "they went at each other and woke up the naked the next morning" chapter.

excerpt:  
_"Then who do you work for?" He turned his gaze to Ash._

* * *


	24. Saving Gale

**_Author's Note:_** I know I shouldn't be updating so quickly buuuut....I couldn't help myself. So now I'm going to have to do some pretty fast typing to finish my research papers and maybe some quick talking to save myself bbut ohw well I had to put that off so that I could work on this

I've also realized that I only have 3 more chapters to write and I'm done. so this will end with 33 chapters then the thank you. I'm preparing myself so I don't cry. haha

Thanks to... all the amazing reviewers and the wonderful beta Sweet Sassy Sarah.

I am Not Tamora Pierce

* * *

**_~x~A~x~_**

Ash's bare feet were silent as she dropped to the ground from the hallway window she had just climbed out of. She was thankful for already being dressed in short breeches,a sleeveless shirt, and well armed since she was preparing to look around a bit more and try to listen in on conversations around the grand palace of Galla.

While she ran through the night time shadows, she sifted through her thoughts trying to think of where Gale was going to be tonight. She knew he didn't gamble, drink, or frolic with any female companions when they were on missions unless it was necessary of him, so she knew he wouldn't be at any of the taverns or inn's nearby the palace.

He should have been in the guard barracks, asleep. She found her way through the moonless night easily with the help of her Sight and climbed up the stone wall until she could peer into the barrack house where Gale slept. She held on tightly to the rough window sill and clung to the wall with her toes as she looked through the glass.

Ash spotted his bed down in one of the corners. The bed was empty but looked as if it had been rumpled from someone who was woke up abruptly and pulled from under the blankets leaving them hanging off the edge.

Ash dropped back to the ground and circled the building until she was close enough to the doorway closest to Gale's bed that she could inspect the ground for signs of a trail but not be seen by any of the men inside. She wasn't too worried that they would recognize her, she hadn't been to any of the summer festivities or participated in the nobles' little gossip groups like her sister. Ash had been staying close to her rooms and then only spoke to very few people, so only very few people would notice if she was there or not.

Ash saw the signs of a minor struggle; nail marks on the door frame and scratches on the ground. Her eyes wandered again until they landed on a snapped twig, then they drifted to the flattened steps in the grass, and finally she looked up and saw that the tracks continued towards the stables and storehouses.

She followed the discreet path left by the foot prints and marks she could pick out until she saw that one of the store houses had a man posted outside the wooden building. He stood carelessly in front of the door with his arms crossed and didn't even realize it when the young woman tossed a dagger that sliced into the back of his neck and he fell to the ground.

Ash ran forward and pulled the corpse into the shadows so that she could deal with it later. Ash slowly turned the latch on the door and slipped in. She peered around the edge of the door. When she saw the scene playing in front of her, Ash's eyes burned with hatred.

Three men stood inside the room and one was writhing on the floor in pain. The man closest to Gale had to be a mage because of the green fire pouring out of his hands and swarming Gale's cringing body.

The other two standing men had their backs turned to the door, completely undisciplined in Ash's opinion, they should have been keeping their eyes on the door.

Ash slipped in through the door and she was consumed with hate as she figured out that the spell that was being placed on Gale had to be inducing pain. She could not let this happen to her best friend for a second longer, but for now she had to handle the others.

Ash sized up the men, one was tall and broad, probably a Carthaki. The other man standing closer to the mage was small and lean with the looked of a Yamani. Ash shook her head thinking that these men's positions should have been switched, the stronger fighter closer to protect the mage, and the quicker one ready by the door.

Ash slipped behind the large man and in a swift motion she covered his mouth with her left hand and jerked his head to the side while she sliced the blade across his throat using her other hand. The man didn't even have time to react as he fell to the ground with a small 'thump'.

The Yamani heard the body fall and turned around quickly with a dagger in one hand a small Yamani throwing star in the other. The throwing star flew from his hand and buried two of its four points into Ash's leg, just above the knee. Ash didn't even hiss in pain but stared at the small man through her black pits of eyes.

The Yamani dodged the kick she aimed at his legs and slammed his fist into her face. She reacted simply by aiming another cut at his face but he ducked out of the way again. Every time she tried to land a blow with her blades on him, he would duck away with amazing agility.

She finally got tired of this nonsense and swung her left hand up at his head while she threw her right fist into his face, leaving her own face completely open. She felt his fist touch her jaw and heard bones break as her fist connected with his face. He fell to the floor and she stepped over his body with a small limp favoring the leg with the weapon in it.

The mage turned around and saw her. A sadistic smile played on his face and the green fire burned even brighter around Gale, "Tell me who you work for!?" The mage demanded.

"I ne'er work fer no 'uns," Gale told the man through the pain. "Ne'er work fer no 'un!"

"Then who do _you _work for?" He turned his gaze to Ash.

Ash's black eyes narrowed and she came forward to attack the mage and she felt the brush of an immobilization spell on her leg but she had worked with enough mages to understand where, when, and what would happen with spells.

He raised his arm in time to catch the blow she aimed at his face but he chuckled, "You know mages then?"

"Yes," she growled and took a step back to aim a kick at him.

"Then you should know this," he said and grabbed her face between his two hands.

She felt the first cool sensation of his Gift flowing over her before the pain came. It made her gasp in pain and horror as every nerve in her body felt like it was being dipped in acid. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she grasped his biceps to keep herself balanced. She had to force herself to stand straight and not let her knees buckle. Ash's throat was dry and she couldn't scream even if she would have let herself but she felt like she was drowning with liquid filling her lungs but death would not come. Mercy would have been to allow her to pass out or die, but this was worse, this was torture.

"You...you...bas--," she hissed in pain for a moment but clamped her mouth shut again.

"Who do you work for?" His voice was calm and he didn't let go of her face but the green fire around his hands died down a little.

"I work, for no one." Ash shook with pain and swallowed hard trying to breathe properly again. "Drop these worthless spells, you _mage_," she made the word 'mage' sound like an insult as she commanded him.

The mage laughed at her and smirked."You don't tell me what to do, I call the shots."

"No," she hissed and her nails dug into his flesh as the pain in her body doubled so that every vein felt like it was about to burst with the pressure of the blood pounding through her and every bone was being bent out of shape.

"What can I say? Life's a bitch." He threw his back in laughter as she bit her lip.

"I've heard...so..am...I..." She said in a whisper and drove her leg with the throwing star in it up between his leg and pulled the blade back cutting into him.

The mage's eyes went wide with pain and he turned white as he lost all concentration on the spells he held Gale and Ash in. He fell to the ground whimpering and was she was merciful. She slit the back of his neck severing his spinal cord and killing him instantly.

Ash sat on the ground with her hand on Gale's shoulder as he panted and wiped the sweat off his brow but it did no good since he was drenched in it anyway. "I di'n't say notin' Ash," he murmured to her and rolled on his side, "I swear t' Mithros Ash, I di'n't ne'er not tell 'im notin'."

"Gale, its fine," Ash told him gently, trying to soothe the pain that was coursing through his body, and probably his mind after going for such a long time with that spell. "It'll be alright, Gale. I'll kill Marcus for you and all will be fine."

The shaking in his broad shoulders from suppressed sobs turned into a small chuckle. "Why d' ye wan' t' kill Marcus fer me? Surely tha' lil' bout there settled ye sum."

"It was Marcus that gave a spy your name. He couldn't hold them off as long as you." She felt him sober beneath her hand.

Gale groaned and pushed himself up onto all fours, "I won' try t' stop ye, " he said as he gasped at the soreness in one of his legs.

The door slammed open and Camden came through with a short sword in one hand and his eyes shifting over the room. "Gale," Camden said and helped the other man to his feet. "Come on Gale lets get you up and out of here so I can take care of the bodies."

"I'll start." She climbed to her feet but barely caught herself when she put pressure on the wounded leg.

"No you won't, " Camden told her almost coldly, "You could have waited and not ran off on your own and try to take care of everything yourself. I'll get you both back up to Corri. I'll get rid of the bodies."

"Fine," she snapped and brushed aside his offered arm. Gale was leaning heavily on Camden other side so Ash limped to the door peered around the edge and then went outside with Camden and Gale right behind her.

The three of them made it back into Ash and Corri's rooms without being seen. Camden left to dispose of the bodies so that it just seemed that they disappeared while Corri got to work healing Gale and Ash.

Ash's wound was simple enough because of its was a simple cut in to muscle without any real damage, just soreness. Gale on the other hand took some time with trying to decide what injury was caused by magic or by physical means.

Corri worked diligently over her difficult patient all the while keeping the fire connection with Jax. Jax watched the healing process with Jamey at his side and Eli looking over his shoulder while Marcus repeated apologies nonstop. Gale ignored Marcus for the most part and everyone seemed to be intent on the healing process until Camden returned from his work.

"Have you seen Ash?" He looked at all the tired faces in front of him with worry.

Corri sat back away from Gale and looked out the window to see a small ray of sunlight drifting over the horizon before yawing, "I haven't I thought she went with you."

"No," Camden told her, "she told me she was staying to help you with Gale." Corri shook her head.

"My sister's gone?" Jax was wide eyed in the small red flame as he he turned to look at Marcus blanched face. "My sister is now gone." Jax shoved Marcus aside. "Camden, you have to find her."

"I know," Camden snapped at Jax and looked down into the tear filled eyes of Corri. " I will. Keep him safe. I'll look for her." Camden turned on his heel and dashed out of the room.

"I'll let you know if we find anything out." Corri didn't even give Jax time to argue as she snapped her fingers and the flame died out. "Lets get you to a bed, Gale."

"Ash be gone. I ne'er thought I'd see th' day." Gale mumbled and let Corri lead him towards a bed.

"She can't be gone." Corri said to herself as well as Gale. "She's not Jax. She wouldn't just disappear like that on us."

* * *

**_A/N: hmmm... good fight scene? and now where did Ash go? haha I know but you don't ;D_**

_**excerpt:  
**Kill the roots and kill the whole plant_


	25. Decisions

_**Author's Note: I'm sad that I'm almost done writing this, then I just have to get you guys all caught up. sob.**_

**_Thank you to all the reviewers:  
dares to dream  
Sazerac  
Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop  
Clear Blue Rain  
ladyxxknight_**

**_Also a great big 'thank you' to Sweet Sassy Sarah for the great Beta work!!_**

**_I am Not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

**_~x~J~x~_**

"Have you found anything yet?" Jax was worried as he looked into the blazing blue fire that burned in a small metal cask that looked like a portable blacksmith's forge that they had put into their hay loft. Within the fire was an image of his sister and friend, Corri and Gale, looking back at him and Jamey. Marcus sat with a solemn expression on his face after being berated by Jamey all day and Eli sat near him with a thoughtful look in her eyes as if she was deciding Ash's location.

"She hasn't even been gone a while day." Corri sighed and glanced over at her patient who was as impatient as Jax.

"We don' 'ave any ideas neither," Gale told them and looked back at Corri. "What d'ya' think Cor'?"

"I don't know," She told them all honestly.

Has Camden found anything out?" Jamey asked.

Jax saw the door behind Corri and Gale slam open and shut gain before the tall man that entered shut and relocked it. "No," Camden snapped and sat by Corri."The closest thing to a story I can find is that Ash befriended some young lady here at court who has and arranged marriage and a lover in the country, Lady Meriann, And that Ash and Lady Meriann went to look at some lands of Lady Meriann who boasts to having some of the greatest rose gardens in Galla."

"I didn' think she talked t' any'un 'bout 'ere," Gale pondered to his self.

"She doesn't talk to anyone out side of us, Jamal, or Graham." Camden's brows knit together and his already dark eyes got even darker.

"That's not true," Corri told him, "she also talks to Prince Rorick."

Camden looked incredulous before a sour scowl pulled his features down. "Evidently I don't know my betrothed as well as I thought than."

"So in other words..." Jamey prompted trying to get Ash's group to decipher the missing assassin's actions since they worked with her so much.

"Y' think she migh' of run off to do somethin' she couldn' tell us 'bout an' needed a story?" Gale looked over to Camden.

"Or she might have been taken and they started a story to help prevent suspicion from us." Corri looked over to Gale to confirm this.

"She wouldn't have just run off on us," Jax told them all seriously.

"They couldn't have taken her," Camden shot back at him.

"She wouldn't just leave us without a reason," Corri said.

"What if they were going to start picking us off like flies one by one?" Jamey tossed into the conversation, "What is Marcus's slip gave away all of us and they are just starting to weed us out of the garden?"

All the people cast hard looks at her, "She's the best fighter," Corri said. "She knows everything that is going, I haven't been leading all the spying, she has. She would know if something turned against us. And they could take her down, she could fight in twenty to one odds and win."

"But a surprise attack against several mages?" Eli made her presence known. "If they found us they would want to start picking off the top person. The leader, and send the rest of us into chaos. I mean if you want to rip up a rose bush, you don't start by clipping the leaves off, they're useless unless they're gathering information." She pointed at Jamey, Corri, and herself. "The stems would give them thorns, and another one would step in to protect the rest." Eli then nodded to Marcus and Jax while pointing to Gale and Camden. "They would want to take out the roots. Kill the roots, Ash, and kill the whole plant, us."

Camden was shaking with anger and his fists were clenched. His teeth nearly broke the flesh of his lip as he bit down and the nails tore into his palms making his hands bleed. Jax's eyes were open with realization and he took deep breaths as his hand wrapped around his dagger and his blue Gift began to glow around the Blade. Gale sat in silent anger, nothing other than his hard eyes gave away the emotion of hatred burning in him. The three men that were closest to Ash, her brother, her best friend, and her betrothed were already to charge into a battle on her behalf.

"What d'we do?" Gale asked out loud.

"What can we do?" Jamey looked to Corri for orders.

"Corri, where do we go?" Jax asked as his hand twitched to his side so that he was ready to move in a moment. "Corri, orders?"

Corri's forced calm broke as her temper rose. "I don't know!" She glared at everyone on her side of the fire and on Jax's."I don't know! I don't lead these things I give those who do the information! That's it! I don't know!" Corri shoved her brown hair back, "Gods, how does she deal with all this! I can't make these decisions on my own."

Jax was taken aback by his sister's sudden break down, "Corri--"

"I don't know!" Corri snapped at him, "Don't ask me! I'm not Ash!"

The words had been said and all of the members of their group were cut by them. They didn't get along with Ash all the time, especially Marcus, but they all knew that in her silent and controlling way she kept everything running properly. Ashtyn ran the hits, planned the trips, and kept everything running smoothly.

"Mithros, its true. All the men who trained back home with us always said that Tortall's Tormentor wasn't a joint position like ma wanted it to be." Jax's face was that of a philospher as he recalled all the times Ash ran the 'family business'.

"That's not true," Eli began but stopped.

"Yes, it is. I'm not cut out to be the assassin." Jax laughed, "All this time, I've lived in her shadow. Tossed into the abyss she leaves behind." He broke into almost hysterical laughter.

"Jax... are you alright?" Corri asked carefully she was under the impression that although Ash and Jax took care of the assassin work, Ash was in control and the true 'Tormentor'.

"This is great. I'm free as soon as we clear our names. I hide out in Olau with Eli and live out my days as a true mage." He laughed again. "She can have it, she can have it all."

Corri was shocked to hear about Eli and Jax like this but this couldn't be happening now, "Enough. Camden, what should we do? What would Ash have us do?"

Camden had been silent through this entire exchange, all these people, Ash's family, didn't realize all the burdens they placed on her shoulders and it was him that helped release her of these responsibilities and lately he hadn't been there for her. Their time spent simply being in each other's company had been cut down drastically. This could even be the cause of her disapperance. Could she have left because of all this...

Camden's thoughts were interrupted by a screech from Jax's side of the flame. Marcus yelped as he was pulled over the edge of the loft that he sat dangerously close to. Eli was on her feet and had a dagger pulled out and was prepared to fight as Jax and Jamey scrambled to their feet.

"What's wrong!?" Camden demanded.

"What's happenin'?" Gale looked closer at the fire.

The group that was in the loft ignored them as Eli peered over the edge after hearing a body hit the floor and a string of curses and pleas being said. Eli's eyes lit up with a sudden flare of relief. "Jax, go save him please."

"What?" Jax asked and looked over the edge of the hay loft with Jamey by his side. The Jax groaned and left the loft by climbing down a support beam.

"You worthless little bastard!" Corri heard and sighed in relief after hearing Ash's voice.

"Ash?" Camden was almost touching the fire after shoving the other two out of the way.

They all heard another yelp from Marcus and cursing from Ash but a few moment later Ash climbed up into the loft with Jax and an injured Marcus behind her.

Marcus ignored the looks the other people gave him as they took in his crooked nose and bleeding mouth, as well as the large bruises covering the side of his face. The audience now looked at Ash and only saw her right fist have any signs of a fight.

"Did you even try to get a hit on her?" Corri asked.

"'everal 'imes." Marcus answered but his words were distorted from his swelling lip.

"Ash, why did you leave?" Camden ignored everyone else and focused on his betrothed.

"I had to. I couldn't stop myself Camden--" Ash looked at him and the last traces of red and black in her eyes gave way to the brown.

"When you get back, Ash. Not now." Camden swallowed hard and sat back.

Ash's brows pulled together but she focused on her sister. "I'll be home tonight or tomorrow morning, I have a story and and an alibi, don't worry, I'm going to need a bit of healing before I leave, too."

"You think I'm just going to giver you a night's sleep with the Gift so you trot yourself back?" Jax looked at his twin like she grew a third head.

"No, I plan on galloping," Ash said soberly and held out her hand, "Now if you please, and don't try anything else, I'm watching." She blinked a few time to shift her Sight to watch what spells were being used in the room. "And if you try anything else, you'll look like Marcus."

Jax sighed and held his hand out to grasp his sister's and allowed his blue Gift to seep into her skin."I'll speak to you later, Corri. Let me get these two healed and her sent off."

After Jax and Corri stopped the connection through the fires, Ash was healed and sent on her way with a fresh mount and provisions. Marcus had been healed and sent to bed, Jamey went to make sure he got there and then went to fetch him food.

This left Jax and Eli sitting in the loft by themselves. Jax deep in thought lying back on a stack of hay, and Eli sitting nearby with her hands folded over her stomach.

"I can't take it anymore, Jax."

"What?"

"I'm through with this. This has gone too far for me. She'll kill me."

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" Jax sat up on his elbows and noticed tears in Eli's eyes. "Ash won't touch you." A red flare brightened in his eyes at the thought

"It's too much, Jax. Your sister, the assassin trackers, Marcus, all of it." The tears now began to leak out of her eyes, "I don't want to die right now."

"You won't, I swear I won't let you get hurt!" Jax was now on his knees holding Eli's hands to his chest. "I understand if you want to leave Galla, but we could send you back to Pirate's Swoop, or get Camden to take you back Balthasar and hide you there--"

"No, Jax. I can't handle this assassin business anymore! I'm leaving."

"Elizabeth..."

"Come with me." Eli pleaded suddenly as she wrapped her arms around Jax's torso. "Please."

"I--I..."

"Jax, I know you want to. Please Jax, I need you."

He looked down into her green eyes that had tears streaking down her cheeks and the unruly red curls hanging in her face. He pushed the red locks out of her face and pressed a soft kiss on her head, "I'd follow you to the Peaceful Realms and back."

"Thank you, Jax, thank you." She pressed her face closer to his chest. "But what about everyone else?"

"They can deal without me, without us." He smiled down at her. "You're all I need."

"Are you sure, Jax?"

He kissed her lips, sweetly at first then more passionately, "Of course I'm sure. I shouldn't have let you come here in the first place. Ash can handle this with everyone else. You and and I are leaving."

"When?"

"Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: hmmm...well I don;t like hjax for this but hey, thats just my opinion, I couldn't convince them to stay.**

**Don't for get to review!**

**excerpt:  
**_"This court finds Lady Katelyn Marcoy of Larstspur guilty on the grounds of treason against their majesties,"_

* * *


	26. Guilty

**_Author's Note: Well I'm actually almost done wrinting this so I can go back to updating twice a week for sure._**

**_Thanks to all of you who review:D you are all amazing._**

**_I would also like to thank my amazing beta Sweet Sassy Sarah._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

_**~x~X~x~**_

Feet scraped along the stone floor as the two large men pulled Lady Katelyn Marcoy from the confines of the cell she had been imprisoned in with her husband. Stone walls allowed every sound they made to echo in the cool air through the empty corridors. They had both been fretting over their children's well-being, and they agreed that they were allowed to worry since their children were in the middle of the country that they had both fled to escape a deadly line of work.

Kate looked up at her husband as she threw herself against the restraining arms around her once more. Lord Jarret Marcoy's face had a large bruise over half of it and was covered in tiny little cuts from rings hitting him. He walked tall and proud even with his dark brown hair falling in front of his face and his emerald eyes held a shadow in them, but he refused to look discouraged or give the small man who led them down the hall any reason to be cheerful.

Kate couldn't keep her husbands solemn behavior as easily, so she fought against the vile little man named Lindell of Runnerspring. Lindell was the 'Head of Intelligence' -as he renamed the position of spymaster- for Tortall and felt that he might as well be King Roald's Champion since he thought he caught a rebellion in the work and the leaders were being put on trial. Unfortunately for Lindell the so called 'leader' didn't go as quietly as he would have liked her to do. Now Lindell had scars from teeth, nails, and had even been choked by two people who had their hands tied behind their back.

Lindell tossed a smirk over his shoulder and saw Kate stomp on the foot of one of her escorts. The man grimaced before he and the other man lifted her off the ground but now she just twisted in the air.

"Stop it or we'll drop ya'," growled the man Kate had stepped on earlier.

"Katelyn, can't you compose yourself at least somewhat like your common born husband?" Lindell let out an impatient sigh. "You could make it look like you aren't some animal."

Kate contracted her legs so she was a ball being held between the guards. "If I'm going to be treated like an animal, I'll act like one." Kate shoved out her legs, kicking the guard in front of her in the back and forcing him to stumble and fall to the ground, pulling Kate and the other guard to the floor as well.

Kate was up and on her feet, crouched over in a fighting stance that she had helped create long ago when she was still young. She knew she wouldn't get away, but she sure wouldn't let them get her without a fight.

The two men that held her jumped to their feet and went to grab her. "Don't!" Lindell snapped and the men stopped instantly. "She'll rip you two lugs apart. This will stop her though." Kate looked over at the man that she despised and blanched. Lindell held a knife to Jarret's throat and a small rust colored bead of blood appeared at the tip. Kate stood up and put down all her defensive positions so that the men could grip her arms where the shackles that prevented her using her gift bruised her flesh and shoulders to lead her down the corridor to place her before the magistrate for the second week in a row.

Jarret kept his eyes downcast. He hated that Lindell would use him against his wife but right now everything seemed hopeless for them and he only wished that his children would be able to start another life somewhere because they would never be able to live this humiliation of a 'rebellion' down.

Kate and Jarret were led into a room that acted as a specialized court room for them. Kate's father had managed to arrange it so that their family could come to the court, mainly because the only real threats were confined to their homes while the others would know not to come, and to also allow Kate and Jarret to be there to witness each other's trials. Kate's trial was the one they were currently in.

This courtroom was simple though. A row of benches were set up along each of the longer two stone walls where the family that found it horribly dangerous to come would have sat. Opposite the door was tall bench and two short desks on either side of it. At one of the short desks sat two scribes. At the other short desk sat two strong mages that were the magistrate's personal mages acting as guards. In the center of the room were two tables. One table had metal rings in the floor next to the chairs behind it; the defendant's seats. The other table sat a small committee of advocates that would represent the Tortallan Crown's prosecution. Lindell left to stand next to the four advocates that all wore the blue and silver silks of palace advocates. The chair that was set aside for the Kate's advocate was empty, as it had been since the trial began, because no one was willing to stand against the crown for Kate.

The guards that held on firmly to Kate and Jarret walked the prisoners to the chairs and sat them down. Another guard from the back of the room by the door came forward and hooked a chain from the shackles on Jarret's wrists to the ring in the floor and secured it with a heavy lock. The chain was just long enough to allow Jarret to stand and move no more than a foot away from his seat. Then the guard did the same to Kate.

The guard retreated to his post at the door before four more guards came in with cross bows and each moved to the four corners of the room and held their crossbow so they could train them on Kate or Jarret in a moment's notice.

One of the magistrate's mages stood and pounded a brass capped staff on the floor, he doubled as a herald for the court. "All rise for his honorable Lord Magistrate Sir Teldon of Legann." Everyone stood up waited.

A lean, regal looking man walked into the room from the door behind the tall bench. Kate almost scowled at him, but she knew he had to judge the trials by the evidence; too bad so much evidence had planted against them. This man also granted a lot of mercy towards her and her husband because he and her father had been year mates in their royal page training.

Kate looked at the magistrates sad gray eyes and his once red hair that was streaked with heavy lines of silver, and deep wrinkles made him look much older than her father. The man was serious but kind. The magistrate sat behind the tall bench and spoke in a booming voice, "You may be seated." Everyone sat. "We will now continue the trial of the realm of Tortall against Lady Katelyn Marcoy on the grounds of treason. Will the prosecution and defense present their closing arguments?" The Magistrate banged the large granite ball on his bench down on the gold sundisk of Mithros.

The final statements that came after the long trial were summaries in general. The prosecution pointed out all the evidence against Katelyn and her already 'anything but respectable reputation'. Kate concluded her own statement with the final testament of adding that Lindell couldn't confirm his sources and that she had loyally worked for Tortall since she was a girl and would never try to harm King Roald or Queen Shinkokami.

Sir Teldon's brow crinkled in thought as he finalized his decision. The was a difficult matter and he was a fair man but the evidence was evidence. The lord magistrate cleared his throat and Kate and Jarret rose to their feet once more. "This court finds Lady Katelyn Marcoy of Larstspur guilty on the grounds of treason against their majesties, King Roald and Queen Shinkokami. Her punishment will be delivered the day her husband's trial has concluded. Her sentence will be the standard sentence for crimes of this degree: death."

Kate went oddly silent as she collapsed in her chair. She had been prepared for her death for some time, but in most cases she could fight back. Her destiny had now just been decided by some man with a granite ball. There was no fight left in her. She lost.

Jarret did not share her perspective. His eyes turned black and he twisted his chain and kicked the chair across the room at the prosecuting advocates. The wooden chair cracked when it hit the wall behind the cowering officials. Jarret then yelled curses at Lindell before falling to his knees, pleading with Sir Teldon, and continued cursing Lindell.

Sir Teldon crashed the granite ball against the metal disk to silence Jarret. "Lord Jarret, you will be silent in my court until you are asked to speak. I have granted what mercy I can by allowing you to be here. Word will be delivered to your family members so that they know your conditions." Sir Teldon stood and left the room in a fury and without allowing anyone to stand before he left.

Kate was led back to her cell in silence while Jarret growled and cursed the whole way. Kate walked easily into the cell, while Jarret was thrown in. Jarret stood at the door and yelled at the guards retreating forms and slammed his body at the door while Kate sat in silence with thoughts.

She had to slow the trials so that her children would have more time and that way she would be able to prolong Jarret's sentence. She knew that if she was executed though, Lindell might go easier on her family, but Lindell was obsessive with some things and she needed something to make him drop all efforts on creating evidence against Jarret. Something to distract him.

Kate ran up to the door and peered through the small opening since Jarret had retreated to a corner to sulk. She looked up and saw Lindell leaving, and in a whisper so that he would barely hear her, she said, "I'm The Shadow."

_**~x~X~x~**_

"My mage in the palace tells me that Lindell has almost stopped all work on Jarret's case." Tory walked into the study and sat in the chair across from her husband Alan. "He's now putting all his effort into getting Katelyn to repeat 'I'm The Shadow.'"

Alan's face fell into his hands. "I don't have any more connections to pull. Teldon was my last." He shoved his once strawberry blond hair away from his face ."I can't outlive my children Torrianne. I just can't. And I can't watch her be executed." He hit his knee with a fist to emphasize his words.

"I know." Tory covered Alan's hand with her own. "I can't either."

"What should we do?" Alan's hazel eyes looked at his wife and he noticed a small tinge of red in them.

"Leave that to me."

"Tory--"

"Don't worry, Alan, I'll try something."

~x~X~x~

"I have a treat for you Kate, Jarret." Lindell smiled and stepped out of the doorway. Two guards tossed someone into the room. An elderly lady hit the floor and came up cursing. Lady Torrianne Cooper glared at Lindell and sat up putting her back against a wall to lean on.

Kate saw her mother and jumped to her feet to charge at the man who had found so much pleasure in tormenting her. Kate rushed forward but the addition to her anti-magic shackles which included shackles on her ankles and a large metal ball hooked to those made her fall to the ground at his feet.

Lindell laughed and stepped on Kate's fingers, pressing them into the hard stone floor. "Anytime you want to repeat your little saying let me know."

"You are an awful man," Tory snarled.

Lindell shrugged. "I've heard it before, but it doesn't matter. You broke your exile and your royal pardon, its already been decided for you. You shall be executed with your daughter. Enjoy your time together." Lindell shut the door just as Kate went to ram into it again.

"Why, Ma?" Kate had to ask as she sank to the floor.

"I'm too old to do all of this." Tory shut her eyes and looked down. "I thought I could have gotten you two out but I'm not the assassin I used to be. I couldn't take on the guards any more. They caught me. My pardon has been revoked and I'm to have the same sentence as you."

Kate was silent as she leaned against Jarret. He wrapped his shackled arms around his wife and looked over to his mother-in-law "So this is it. Our lives rest in the hands of Ash and Jax."

* * *

**A/N: Tory just couldn't keep herself out of it, could she? haha**

**Be sure to review, and thank you!**

**excerpt:  
**_"But my country isn't fond of me, nor would it like me creating ties without the crowns consent."_


	27. The Ball

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'm about to break down in tears, the 'last battle' ended up getting so long I had to break it into 3 chapters haha sorry about that :D So now I only have to write the epilogue...SOBS!**_

**_Thanks to Sweet Sassy Sarah for everything she does for the chapters and her lovely comments she leaves in the DocX's haha._**

**_I would also like to thank all you amazing reviewers, out of all 40 some people who are constantly reading this, less than 10 of you review, its kinda sad. _**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

_**

* * *

**_

~x~A~x~

"Must we really go through with this?" Ash asked with a look of pain on her face. "I've never had to be presented before back home."

"Hush, Ash, neither of us were presented. Just enjoy a night at the ball, you can hang on Camden's arm and act carefree all night. There we go, all done." Corri smiled at the image in the looking glass before her. Corri had managed to pull her sister's auburn hair from it's normal club at the base of her skull and twisted it into a Yamani-styled bun on her head. Ash scowled and stood up shaking her green gown out and turned to glare at her older sister, but Corri already had the emerald necklace that had been sent earlier that day and was fastening it around Ash's neck.

Ash groaned. "Why do I have to wear this?"

Corri rolled her eyes. "Because in Galla you are escorted by a friend or relative of your betrothed until you are married to set up an image of being welcomed to his family." Ash snorted but her sister ignored it. "Just go along with the traditions."

Ash pulled away from her sister and left the bedchamber to go to the sitting room. Corri rolled her eyes and gave herself one final look in the mirror to admire her braided hair and pale pink dress before going out to join her sister.

A knock on the door prevented Ash from sulking any more. Corri went to answer the door and as soon as the door opened, two men came in. The men were dressed in gray breeches but Graham had on a green tunic with the mountain crest of Balthasar on it and Jamal had a black tunic on with the hawk head crest embroidered in silver on his chest for his home fief of Bogolt.

"Ladies." Graham bowed deeply with a grin on his face. "I, Sir Graham of Balthasar, have come to escort my brother's betrothed to the first of our summer balls. I am also here to present Lady Corrine with her escort, Duke Jamal of Bogolt."

Corri laughed and curtseyed as she took Jamal's hand. Ash took Graham's offered arm with less flourishing acts and the girls were led away to the ballroom. Graham brought Ash to an overcrowded room, but he didn't notice how she almost visibly shrank away from the people.

"Why are we here?" she asked Graham.

"Tradition for us. The three dukedoms are the families that would step up if the royal family every had a tragedy. So Bandin, Bogolt, and Balthasar are presented just before the royal house, Baackarr," Graham answered while smiling and waving to a small group of people.

"Then why are so many other people here?" Ash turned away from a small group of girls that looked to be a few years younger than her but were already looking her escort over.

"We all descend the stairs, but the dukedoms and the royalty come down last. About a half a century ago the counts also came down before the dukes." Graham raised an eyebrow as he finally looked over at the young lady he was escorting. Ash was flushed and her hand trembled as she looked over the people that began to leave the room through a doorway.

"Relax. Camden wanted to escort you but he has to escort my betrothed, her name is Marinet. Marinet of Bandin, she is the heiress to the third Dukedom. Many of the other fiefdoms were against our marriage saying that it would unite a force that could over throw the Baackarr house." Graham shrugged. "So I suggested that we make Camden the heir of Balthasar. If he would say yes it would make things easier for me."

Ash looked at Graham with a suddenly hard glint in her eye. "That would complicate things for us."

"Why is that?"

Ash looked around and pulled Graham away from the people a little ways. "I am the heiress of my fiefdom back home." Ash held a hand up to silence the young knight when he went to protest. "My brother is already heir to another fief, our great uncle's. My sister is courting the young lord of Legann back home and I know they plan on becoming betrothed soon."

"So you are worried about messing up two countries political systems by not following proper marriage contracts?" Graham chuckled. "My lady, it would only create a tie between countries."

"But my country isn't fond of me, nor would it like me creating ties without the crowns consent." Ash's brows creased.

"So long as Camden doesn't accept the inheritance until your...matters are solved you shouldn't have a problem." Graham began to lead them back to the crowd.

Ash nodded and her eyes began to shift over the crowd taking in all of the people while her mind was busy with its own task. She had to contemplate whether or not Camden would want to accept his inheritance now or if he would wait. She knew they would have to be married and semi-settled before he could accept the inheritance. If Camden did accept beforehand, she would be stuck here in Galla and unable to leave and go to Tortall without an escort.

"Ashtyn," Camden whispered from behind her, "you look lovely."

Ash let go of Graham's arm and turned around to see Camden behind her. He had a lovely blond on his arm and Ash's eyes tinted with black as she looked over the dainty, curvy blond with blue eyes and pale skin. The blond smiled up at Ash and Ash's eyes hardened.

"Hello, you must be Lady Ashtyn. I am Marinet of Bandin." The blond gave a genuine smile to Ash before she curtsied.

Ash returned the gesture. "I am Lady Ashtyn."

Marinet's innocent eyes flickered with confusion for a moment. "Your sister, Lady Corrine, is being escorted by Duke Jamal, correct?"

"Yes, she is." Ash thought madly for words as her blush began to tint her ears with her cheeks. "I...err.."

Marinet's smiled faltered but then realization dawned on her. "So, I don't know about you, but I find these gatherings awful. I prefer small get-togethers with friends rather than these...things." Lady Marinet was truly a kind person who was simply trying to create a conversation for both of them.

The red in Ash's face began to dull as Lady Marinet kept the conversation going after realizing Ash was shy and unsure how to go about these talks. "I agree completely."

"Camden has told me some things about you since this afternoon when I was introduced to him." Marinet ventured as she watched Graham and Camden saunter towards Jamal as Corri came towards Ash and Marinet.

"He did?"

"Hello Corrine." Marinet nodded to Corri and Ash decided they had already met. "He mentioned that you both enjoy...archery." A look of worry creased Marinet's porcelain face.

Corri beamed at her. "We do indeed. And you?"

"I love it," Marinet confided. "But growing up, I was forced to keep it to myself to ensure a proper marriage." She shook her head thikning of her parents folly. "They don't realize I still kept it up. Like they arranged the marriage with Graham without my consent. Don't get me wrong," she told the girls after seeing the look on Corri's face, "Graham is a very nice person and I'm a dear friend to him but we're just...different."

Corri nodded, "Graham is more the flashy type while you are more..." Corri trailed off and cocked her head to the side trying to ifnd the right words.

"Sincere," Ash offered

Corri nodded, "You enjoy people's company but for them, not to show yourself off."

Graham walked up and cleared his throat. "Although being spoken of," he said with a wink at the girls, "Ashtyn, we must descend now. Ladies." He nodded to the other ladies and began to lead Ash away.

A herald stepped forward and hit his brass capped staff on the floor. "Lady Ashtyn and Sir Graham of Balthasar!" Ash and Graham began the descent to enter the ballroom filled with people. Ash's head swam with tension as every eye in the grand room moved to look at them. She felt her face flush again and she couldn't help but tremble with anticipation for the final step as she made sure her feet were firmly set on each step between her and that small escape.

As soon as their feet hit the final step and they moved aside, Ash breathed more easily, but the herald's voice boomed again. "Lady Corrine and Duke Jamal of Bogolt!" Ash watched her sister and the dark duke descend the stairs and couldn't help but shift her sight to watch Corri's flaming red Gift and Jamal's striking silver Gift. Ash's brow furrowed though when she saw the silent war between the mages, red and silver flames pulsed at each other trying to push the other away, but neither of them were gaining ground. Corri and Jamal didn't physically look like they were fighting so it could easily be a simple thing between mages, 'who is more powerful' and such, but this still worried Ash.

"Duchess Marinet of Bandin and Master Camden of Balthasar!" The herald's voice bellowed.

"Why--?" Ash began to ask but Graham shook his head.

"Because Marinet is the heiress, her title is announced, nothing odd for you or Corrine." Graham shook his head at Ash's concern, "Women can have titles here if there are no other sons to take them. They also gain titles through marriage."

Finally after Marinet and Camden moved aside the herald came forwards with two other men carrying horns at their sides. "Princess Geanna and Crowned Prince Rorick of Baackarr of Galla!" The herald proclaimed and stepped aside as the trumpeters started to play. Prince Rorick and the Lady Geanna made their way down the staircase as everyone in the room dropped to a low bow or curtsy for the Crown Prince and his wife. Once the royals were seated upon their thrones, the people broke up into their own affairs.

Ash looked like she was stepping on glass the entire night trying to watch out for her sister and Jamal while at the same time keeping a close eye on Camden. Graham, not paying much attention to Ash or dancing, preferred the talking and gambling, left Ash to her own amusement.

As soon as Graham left, Ash almost ran to a balcony to escape the overcrowded room. She took deep breaths of the cool summer air and leaned on the white stone railing. "Too many people," she mumbled to herself.

"I actually enjoy the large crowds, there is such an enormous amount of information flowing from their mouths that they don't even realize it. You only have to keep a conversation going with them to know their life stories and their families."

Ash jumped back, astonished that someone got so close to her with out her realizing it. She looked over her company and was oddly unsurprised to see Jamal's dark hazel eyes inspecting her. "I don't like to be around people all that much."

"I see,"Jamal said and moved closer to Ash. "I also see that you enjoy to be by yourself more than other young ladies, unless you are with Camden, but you haven't spent much time around Camden lately, have you?"

"No," she said as she took a step away and her breathing picked up. "I haven't spent much time around him, but I still try to make time for him no matter what."

"Odd." Jamal smirked and leaned back. "When I pointed the very same thing out to my old friend he told me 'she does as she pleases' and didn't say much else. He's learned to keep to himself more than when he left here."

"Jamal, there you are!" Corri rushed to Jamal's side. "There is a song playing that I simply must dance to and I need a partner, do you mind?" Corri's eyes flicked over to take in her sister's worried expression and wrapped her arm around Jamal's and assumed that the young duke was unwanted company for her sister. "Do you mind if I steal him, Sister?"

"No, go ahead," Ash said quickly after searching for the right words.

Jamal nodded and left with Corri leaving Ash to her solitude once more. Just as Ash began to relax again Jason's cool figure formed in front of her. "Ashtyn, trouble," he said with difficulty.

Jason's face twisted with what appeared to be pain. "Must hurry, Ganiel's trying to stop me."

Jason gasped as his feet and legs began to shred away into mist. "Jamal's...problem. Jax...gone...Your mother....execution sentence. Your grandmother... death ...too. Father's trial in progress..." A silent scream ripped out of Jason's chest as the rest of his body shredded into the fine blue mist that began to blow away in a cool breeze, and soft whisper was in her ear, "Hurry, Gods all bless."

Ash went white as the blood drained from her face. It all hit her like a knight with a lance in his hand. She had to get through this night, and fast.

**_~x~A~x~_**

"Go back home," Ash told Jamey and Marcus through the fire that Corri had created so that Ash could speak to them. "Go back and if worse comes to worse, attack and get my parents and grandparents out of Tortall. Don't come here or go to the Copper Isles, they'll be expecting that. Go to Maren."

Jamey and Marcus's mouths moved with protesting but Ash couldn't hear them since neither of them were mages. "Go. Corri and Gale will catch up with you in a day. I don't know what to do about Jax, but when I find him and that red headed mongrel I'll beat them both."

Ash nodded to her sister and the fire in their sitting room went out. "You two have to hurry."

Corri looked over at Gale and stood up. Gale and Corri were both dressed in dark sleeveless shirts and breeches. They knew the plan: steal horses in the town, ride to Bogolt as fast as they could to catch up with Jamey and Marcus, and get back to Corus.

"Be careful, Ash." Gale pulled her into large hug and tipped back so that he picked her feet up off the ground. "I'll git yer' family outta' there if it be the last thing I do."

"I know," she told her friend and returned the hug.

Gale moved on to tell his other friend good bye. "Watch ou' fer 'er and ye self, Cam." He gripped forearms with Camden and stood by the door.

"Take care lil' sis." Corri hugged Ash with a tear in her eye. "Keep these just in case." She handed Ash a sack and when Ash inspected it with her Sight, it burned her eyes. "Five mages put those together. I brought them just in case. It's enough charms, curses, and more to make people think that you and Camden are mages."

Ash smiled and looked at the bag a second time to see her mother's, grandmother's, uncle's, brother's, and sister's Gifts all within the bag in one form or another. "Thank you."

Corri pulled Gale and Camden outside of earshot from Ash. "If the worst happens to us down there, get her out and keep her away. She is the baby of us three."

Camden nodded and helped Gale and Corri out of the window and watched them take off into the dark night before turning back to Ash. He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find out what's wrong. We can get help from Graham and even Jamal if we must."

"No." Ash looked up into Camden's blue and black eyes. "I think Jamal is the problem."

* * *

**_A/N: so what did you think, dun dun dun, haha this is where everyhting starts going a lot faster. :D_**

**_REVIEW_**

_excerpt:  
"I refuse to believe he has been trying to get your family killed!"_


	28. Stretching the Essence

**_Author's Note: Thank you to all the grand reviewers and Sweet Sassy Sarah for her beautiful beta work._**

**_I know many of you will be unhappy with this chapter, so was I, but you try arguing with these characters. It isn't easy._**

_**So, I have an announcement to make for you all, ahem, I have been selected to serve as the 09-10 FFA President in my local chapter!!! I have waited 3 years for this and I am ecstactic!!!!!**_

**_I am not Tamora Pierce._**

_**

* * *

**_

~x~A~x~

Camden had left her earlier saying he had to think about everything Ash told him about what happened with Jason. Now she thought that she could talk to him. Ash knocked on the door impatiently as she tapped her slippered foot. Camden pulled the door open and stepped aside with a raised brow as he looked at her. She was already prepared for the ball they were to attend that evening, wearing a fawn gown, and her hair was tied back in its usual club, but a few locks fell loose and framed her face. To anyone who didn't know Ash, she would have looked like she deliberately had the locks of hair free, but Camden knew she hated having anything in her way.

Camden shut the door and followed her into his rooms. Ash began pacing around the room with her arms crossed over her chest. "I've been going over that bag of magic and I can only find one speaking spell in the whole thing. The rest is containment, dampening, and such. No communication."

"We're used to not having communication like this. None of us are mages, and Gale never ran a message." Camden leaned against the side of the couch. "We'll be fine, I'll have a message sent south to your grandfather in code saying what the news with us is."

"No!" Ash stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him in bewilderment. "What do you mean you'll 'have a message sent'? Have you been hit in the head?!"

"Not at all." Camden smiled and walked over to Ash, and pulled her in to his arms. "Ashtyn, love, how would you like to have enough political influence to persuade Tortall to release your entire family to us?"

Her eyes widened as she took in his words and began to understand them. "You...no..you...no..."

"I've accepted becoming heir to the Balthasar Dukedom."

"No!" Ash pulled away from him. "How could you Camden!?" Disbelief etched itself across her wide eyes and trembling hands as she pushed away from him. "Camden..."

"I did it so that we could get this taken care of easily. I have enough influence to sway the entire Gallan court with me becoming the duke of Balthasar, my brother becoming the duke of Bandin, and my best friends are the duke of Bogolt and Crowned Prince Rorick of Baackarr." He took a step closer to Ash ignoring her shaking head. "We basically can run the country, if you want you can live happily as the lady of Balthasar or even become the Royal Assassin here. I'm sure Rorick would love to have you in his service."

"Camden..."

"Think about it, you wouldn't be The Tormentor of Tortall, you could be The Ghost of Galla, or you wouldn't be one of the Great Gallans, you would be _The_ Great Gallan. Ashtyn..."

"No, Camden," she snapped and looked up at him and for the first time in Camden's life, he saw why so many people feared Ashtyn Marcoy. Her eyes were tinted with black. The blackness could not completely consume her brown eyes when she was looking at Camden, but there was enough rage pumping through her veins that she could turn part of her wrath on him.

"Camden, I cannot turn my back on my family. They are all over there right now. Jax is gone with Eli. I don't know where they went. My mother's execution papers are all signed, as is my grandmother's. I know my grandfather will end up getting killed on the execution day if my grandmother dies. My father's death is unavoidable. My sister, my brother, Gale, Jamey, Marcus; they'll all die if I don't put a stop to this. They are depending on me!" Her voice rose with her temper.

"Ashtyn, that is why I said to go through it this way. We'll have an entire country behind us."

"That's the problem!" Ash yelled. "An entire country takes time to mobilize and create the negotiations. I have to act right now. My mother. Will die. If I don't. Stop this." Ash spoke as if he was a simpleton and it only provoked him into returning the verbal

"But your plan might not work! "Camden yelled back. "You don't even have a suspect with proof unless you can get some random person to confess to plotting with Lindell!"

"Jamal!" Ash leaned in to yell even more. "Bogolt was where the plans of the 'revolt' started! It has to be Jamal!"

"You're accusing Jamal of all this?!"

"Yes!" Ash's fists clenched and her teeth began to grind. "It has to be him."

"You're acting crazy if you think it's Jamal!" Camden's cheeks were red as he glared at her. "You're always ready to attack the first person who might be the problem! Never mind if it destroys an innocent person."

"I'd prefer get to the problem now rather than wait until my family is dead, is that what you would like?" Ash's hand flinched to her dagger as her eyes shifted to the door.

Camden looked at her hand. "See what I mean, you always want to go when something strikes too close to home!"

"I know!" She turned back on him. "Of course I want to act now." She stomped her foot for emphasis. "Its now or never; they should have let me kill Lindell in the first place."

"Think about the problem at hand now, Ashtyn!" Camden looked at her furiously. He knew she could act harshly at times. Her hard nature often scared people, but Camden was different. He understood her and was like her himself quite often, but today they were too much alike. Their quiet natures were always absent around each other and that harshness they possessed lashed out and struck them both.

"Jamal is the problem!" Ash pulled herself up to her full height to push the idea onto Camden's head.

"I refuse to believe he has been trying to get your family killed!" Camden's jaw tightened and his voice shook with rage. "He's lived in Galla all his life; he could have never met up with Lindell!"

"I know. That's what throws me off. I have papers recording military accommodations, provisions, all these different things that we were accused of ordering but somehow they are sent to an unknown third party before they are linked to Lindell. I don't know where." Ash looked at Camden curiously before throwing her hands up in frustration and paced in front of him.

"Coincidence," he offered innocently.

"No, they aren't!" She yelled back, "Either you're going to help get him back to Corus so he can confess, or I'll do it myself!"

"I won't help you take him!" Camden crossed his arms over his chest. "And I won't let you do it either!"

"Just watch me Camden of Balthsar. There's nothing you can do that will stop me." She spoke with dangerous serenity, but glared at him.

"You won't go through me," Camden said smugly. "I've seen enough essence connections with you to know their limits. You won't go through me."

"I'm beginning to doubt my abilities to see connections," Ash sneered. "I can see connections between people that are strong. I might have been mistaken seeing a connection of compassion between us, it might have been hate."

Camden flinched back like she had lashed at him with a whip. "Maybe you did."

"I might have." Ash's eyes flared black and she turned her back to Camden and stormed from the room. Just before she slammed the door behind her she looked back at him, "Good _bye_." The door slammed shut a tapestry hanging on the wall nearby crashed to ground.

Camden did like the wall hanging and fell onto the couch, shaking and trembling with mixed rage and hurt. Ash had dealt a painful blow and it was likely to scar him for long time.

_**~x~A~x~**_

Ash was on a rampage as she left Camden's rooms and went to her own. She slammed her own door causing a servant that was inside her sitting room cleaning to jump.

"Get out!" Ash snapped and pointed at the door. The timid maid flinched back and ran out the door, confused and afraid.

Ash grabbed the back a chair and picked it off the ground before tossing it towards the door to the bed chamber. She pulled a dagger from its hiding spot under the couch cushions, and threw it into the wall, cutting into a painting, which it fell to the ground. Ash paced through the rooms with hard, angry steps, throwing everything from pillows to furniture. Her pacing only added fuel to the fire of her anger.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Jamey's slender figure dropped from the top of the small wood shed. She looked around at her traveling companions mounted on horses and moved to her own mount. "It's clear. This entire house, barn, field, it's all clear. Not a single person around." She pulled herself up onto her mount and gave one glance to the farm house that they used to supply themselves with provisions, tack, and horses. Jamey turned her horse with a twitch of the reins and clicked her tongue while nudging the animal's sides with her heels. Corri caught up to Jamey and allowed her mount to fall into step with Jamey's as Marcus and Gale followed behind them.

"We'll have to be careful when we get there. No side trips," Jamey told the group sternly. "We need to prepare an attack on the court guards after we find where they're holding the trials."

"They will probably be in the private court not the public one." Corri's eyes had a hard glint in them. Her hands were around the leather reins in her hands. "They won't want anyone who could pose a threat getting in. Like us."

"Right," Jamey agreed. "Do we have any allies left?"

"They all would have fled or cut ties with us after Lady Katelyn's conviction." Marcus adjusted the long dagger he wore on his belt so that he could pull it out easily if needed.

"Wha' 'bout Lady Tory's folks at t' Swoop?" Gale asked.

"Everyone left there to go into hiding and it will be too difficult to get them back into Corus, and the most trusted went to either protect family, or be prepared to break the rest of our family out of prison if we can't stop this in time." Corri shook her head and swallowed hard.

"Well then, let's be gettin' on a bit faster." Gale kicked his horse up into trot and everyone else followed suit.

**~x~X~x~**

The ride back into Corus was faster than they had expected with Corri pointing out places to get fresh mounts constantly, Gale pushing their way through the wilderness without roads, and Jamey and Marcus keeping their pace as fast as they could. They made their way through Corus in the dead of night using as much discretion as they could. They easily slipped into the grounds of the Olau townhouse, which they used as an emergency meeting house.

Gale helped Corri and through the opening in the roof and dropped down with her as Marcus followed with Jamey behind him. The four of them stepped lightly and moved into the small study that would serve as their planning room. As the door creaked open, Jamey stepped in and her jaw dropped at them woman behind the desk.

"I was hoping you would hurry back, we have work to do." Vi's fingers were weaved together over her stomach and her feet that were propped up on the desk fell to the floor.

Jamey almost ran into the room to wrapped her arms around the woman who had taken the runaway noble in years ago. "I thought you would have gone with Lady Tory and would be in prison or on the executioner's list by now."

Vi laughed. "I'm already on the list, I think. But Tory never told me she was leaving. She went without telling anyone, not even Alan." Vi held the tall blond tightly. "So we're going to have to be the ones to get them all out." The short woman looked over the small force in front of her from the small brunette spy, the large and loyal assassin, the short lanky young man who would throw himself into any scuffle, and then her eyes landed on the tall blond with determination in her blue eyes. "We will do this."

"One way or another." Jamey smiled in response.

* * *

**_A/N: SO what do you think?_** _**Remember to review!**_

excerpt:  
_"I know you've killed. Many times."_


	29. Confrontation

_**Author's Note: well I have finally started my next story but it won't be posted until I finish posting this. I think I'm very happy about how it ends. be sure to tell me what you think in a review.**_

**_THANKS to the great reviewers and my wonder beta Sweet Sassy Sarah_**

**_Also, I am starting to get more in my new Alan story and am looking for anyone who would like to beta it for me since I've decided that I am over due for some variation._**

_**I am not Tamora Pierce**_

_**

* * *

**_

~x~A~x~

A knock sounded on Ash's door as she continued her rampage through her suite. Her head turned to glare at the door but instead of answering it she glanced around, finding her rooms looking like they were attacked by bandits. She grimaced knowing that it could cause problems. "What do you want?" She listened for a sound through the door but all that happened was the door knob began to turn.

"No," Ash hissed and went to shut the door but her guest shoved the door open and came in.

His dark hazel eyes looked over the room with little surprise. Then he looked at Ash's glaring eyes and raised a brow, "I heard that a maid ran out of here close to tears and that someone else heard crashing." Jamal shut the door behind him and folded his arms over his chest. "So... may I assume you are ready to be escorted to the second ball of the summer festival?"

"I'm not going to a ball!" Ash snapped and pointed at the door. "Now get out!"

"Well, I won't go to a ball without a lady on my arm, and with both of us locked in your room, that would cause a lot of suspicion. Don't you think?" A smug look crossed Jamal's face. "Unless you would prefer that, of course?"

Ash glared at him with her eyes changing to black. "Fine." She stormed out of the room with him on her heels. She knew she couldn't take her anger out the rest of her room, and besides, she did have a job to do. All she needed was to listen more closely to Jamal's discussions with other nobles tonight, and hopefully he would allow something useful for her to pass through his lips.

As Jamal led her to the room that held all the courtiers before balls, she was constantly watching for Camden, hoping he would have to come like she did and join in with her pain. She wanted him to suffer as much as she was right now.

She never saw him as all the lesser nobility descended, and her mind was in a blur while she also descended the stairs on Jamal's arm. She couldn't pay attention to any of the words spoke around her. Unless they were her name, 'Camden', 'Tortall', or even 'Bogolt' she would barely recognize them.

She would constantly spurn herself for letting her thoughts wander away from her activities but she found herself looking for Camden. She was beginning to hate herself for what she had said to him until she saw him.

Camden seemed to have pulled himself together quite nicely after their argument. He wore dark green silk shirt an tunic and full breeches made of gray velvet. The thing that made Ash gasp though was the woman in his arms as he and his partner moved to the dance floor. She was shorter then Ash so that her head fit nicely under his chin, her figure was petite and dainty, and her immaculate skin held a naturally warm glow. There wasn't a blemish or scar visible on her and her perfect smile could melt any heart.

Ash's eyes widened and her mouth went slack as her heart dropped and her stomach twisted with pain watching them prepare for the next song. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she saw Camden give the woman a smile.

"Ashtyn? Ashtyn?" Jamal looked at Ash's face then followed her line of sight to the dance floor. "Huh. So that must be your problem this evening. I thought you were a bit more vocal before this, but now you're as silent as stone."

"What?" She looked up at her escort finally noticing that he spoke to her. Realizing all the emotion she had on her face she twisted it into a scowl. "I don't like talking."

Jamal rolled his eyes but chuckled at her scowl. "Come, we'll show them how to dance."

Jamal pulled Ash out onto the floor and the musicians began to play. The song was merry and cheerful, but Ash's mood did not improve.

Ash's escort smiled with a wicked glint in his eye. "You are a wonderful dancer, Ashtyn. Your aunt taught you well."

Ash's eyes snapped away from Camden and locked on Jamal's face. "How did you know my aunt taught me?"

"Your Aunt Vianne. Your mother can't dance, and your father's not the best either." Jamal elaborated but didn't explain.

"How do you know this?" Ash whispered furiously.

"I know more than you realize, my dear Ash." Jamal's voice lowered to speak so only Ash could hear him. "Much, much more."

Ash's brows furrowed. "Like?"

"Like your abilities. Your home fief in Tortall." Jamal smiled broadly and spun Ash as the dance required and as she passed under his arm he said quietly, "I know you've killed. Many times."

The color drained from Ash's face and she glanced back at him but she was speechless Jamal ignored Ash and simply continued on with his assault on her stability. "I know your brother, Jaxson, is missing with his little...friend, Elizabeth."

Ash took in a sharp breath of air and fear covered her face but she made no attempt at hiding it. She cast one worried glance at Camden but Jamal laughed again. "I also know more than you. Like where they may be."

The song ended and Ash felt like she had been hit in the back of the head with a hammer -multiple times- today. Her world was turning upside down and it was doing so without any chance of going back to normal. The air in her lungs wouldn't leave her body, and her eyelids wouldn't blink. The only thing that would have been a sign that she was alive was her trembling hands.

Ash's head jerked abruptly when she realized that Jamal had left her and was already at the edge of the ballroom and leaving through a door. He stopped and looked back at her, and the look in his eyes made her feel like she had just been named his prey and he would not stop until he had his claws in her, and one of them was surely not going to live through their confrontation.

Ash took a deep breath and threw a glance over her shoulder to look for Camden, but he was nowhere to be seen. She gritted her teeth, and with newfound determination she followed the deadly man out the door knowing that she was on her own now.

She followed behind him silently to the Bogolt suite, noticing that the corridor for it was old and tucked away, difficult to find and no one to bother you. Ash glared at the figure that walked a good fifteen feet in front of her. She grabbed the bottom edge of her gown and started to rip as much of the layers as she could off while remaining covered. When she had torn most of her gown layers away, she ripped her sleeves and tossed them all aside in the dark hall, not caring about if anyone found them. It was about to be her or him in matter of moments.

Jamal stopped outside a door and unlocked it with a key that he pulled out of his belt purse. He tucked the key away and turned around to see Ash advancing on him with two of the three daggers she had hidden on her person in hand in a fighting stance.

"How do you know all this. And where is my brother?!" she demanded with a trembling voice.

"I do believe that may be the most you have ever said to me at once." Jamal let his own blade drop from the magic triggered sheath on his forearm. "I would hate to suddenly stop all your conversational skills that you just acquired, but I have an offer for you that will make you speechless."

Ash let out growl of a war cry and charged at him. Jamal went to stop her with an immobilizing spell but she dodged it and, for the first time, true surprise crossed his face. The shocked expression did not stay long though. He ducked under Ash's attack only to receive the hilt of her blade smacking into the back of his shoulder. Jamal released his own feral cry as he slashed at Ash with his blade and attacked with his gift at the same time, throwing lethal blows of the bright silver fire that could kill her if it barely brushed her. Ash dodged the magical attack and almost blocked the physical attack but Jamal's hand smashed into her mouth, splitting her lip, and knocked one of her blades to the floor. Ash reached out with her hand and wrapped her fingers around his throat, trying to cut off his air.

Jamal used all the force he could to slam her into the wall while he grabbed her throat with his own hand. He hit her head on the stone wall as he shoved her into it. Before Ash could react his silver Gift flared around her body, holding her place.

Ash glared up at him with her black and red rimmed eyes. Her murderous glare bore into him and made his breathing hitch, but he grabbed her jaw and tilted her head up and to the side so she couldn't look at him.

"Do you want to live, Ashtyn Marcoy of Larstspur?"

Ash tried struggling but it was useless. "Not unless I kill you!"

"It's a shame really. Do you want Camden to live?"

Ash's face was now as white as a ghost and her body felt cold. She should have said 'no,' with they way he had acted like there was never anything between them, but she couldn't she cared for him. It was like she could still feel his essence physically connected to her . She loved him, and his safety meant everything to her. "Yes," she admitted grimly.

Jamal shook his head. "Even after all he has done to you tonight?"

"Yes," she snapped back.

"I always liked the way you bite back," he murmured to himself. "Then I'll be sure his life is spared, but your life will now belong to me." Jamal leaned towards her grimacing face.

Ash thrashed in the magical hold he held her in. "I'll belong to no one! I'd rather die!"

Jamal's face curved into hatred. "That can be arranged you little bitch. You ought to be thankful for me. Do you know of the plans for your family? Do you?!" His hand slapped across her face, leaving a bright red mark, but she just glared more at him. She was too worried about her family and Camden to let her eyes burn up into their black behavior, she cared too much right now.

"Your family and friends will end up coming on your mother's execution date, they'll expect her to try something to get away and they'll help. But more help will be there for the executioner's ax. Your family and friends will all die in front of your mother. She will see everything and everyone she loves in pain and dying before her own death." Jamal gave her his predator's grin and chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know that your mother doesn't have to be in as much pain if she died knowing two of her children lived and one was with the love of his life?"

"How could you?!" She gasped and tried to lunge at him again, but he just laughed at her futile attempts.

"Easy," he growled. He grabbed her jaw again and this time crushed his lips to hers in an aggressive kiss. Ash gasped as he kissed her and held her still. She couldn't fight back and two feelings were fighting within her. One was complete numbness trying to take over body that was brought on by Jamal's kiss and that made her want to simply curl in on herself in disgust. The other side of her wanted to attack him in a fury and hope that the flame of her hatred would burn him where he stood. A moan of hatred came from the back of her throat but Jamal mistook it for one of pleasure that only brought more excitement for him into his kiss.

A crack echoed down the hall and Jamal pulled himself away to see a dark figure that had dropped a dagger and took off running. Ash recognized the figure and went to scream, "Ca--" her voice was cut off as Jamal wrapped his hands around her throat again.

"Shut it," he commanded before smiling. "Now, our dear Camden will truly be done with you won't he?"

Ash looked up and at him and threw herself forward, using her body and her will to fight the bonds that held her in place. "I'll kill. You!" she screamed at him as her shoulders started to pull away from the stone wall. Small tears formed in the gown and blood started to seep into the fabric as the spell fought to keep her in place.

A wicked grin crossed her own face as she started to release her arms from the spell. Ash looked at Jamal and saw fear cross his face.

"H-How...?" The color started to drain from his dark face as the color flared in Ash's.

"The Gift," she panted, "is a matter…of will power." She ignored another slicing pain in her body and took a breath. "My will is stronger…than yours. You just have…something extra."

"Impossible." His eyes widened in shock as she freed an entire arm and raised it with a dagger in hand. He was no longer ready to fight her. He dashed into the room he had unlocked and slammed the door behind him as a blade dug into it.

Ash pulled herself free easily as the spell dropped and Jamal's concentration was no longer on it. She should have noticed the tiny, but deep wounds on her neck, across her shoulders, down her right bicep, and all the way down her left arm, and starting to trail along the lines of her ribs. She grabbed her blade out of the door and kicked the wood barrier open. The room was empty but the window was thrown open. Ash rushed forward with her eyes turning black with red rims before she jumped out the window to pursue Jamal, unknowing of how well he was at disappearing when he was frightened.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Camden felt awful for escorting the girl but he had to keep an eye on Jamal and Ash. He knew Ash would be with Jamal since she would still follow tradition and not blow her cover just because a small fight with him. He saw how oblivious Ash was to everything around her and he knew she would have been able to fool anyone but him about how upset she was.

Camden started to worry about her when she danced with his old friend but when that sudden look of determination crossed her face he felt like his heart had been ripped out for the second time that day. He sulked for while before he decided he had to apologize.

Camden ran to her room first, pounding on her door and when no one answered he barged in and saw the chaos of her temper and cursed himself for not thinking about her first. Growling to himself, he ran out to his room hoping to find her there. Empty. He slammed his fist against the wall as he thought about where she could be. Then the idea registered in his head that she had left following Jamal.

He stormed out of his own room slamming the door behind him.

He rushed through the halls until he stepped into the corridor to the Bogolt suite. The passage was poorly lit but he could still see. And he saw them; Ash pressed against the wall with Jamal's lips against hers. Before Camden realized what he was doing he had a dagger pulled out of a hidden sheath but he heard a small moan come from Ash. He dropped his blade and ran.

His feet hit the floor in a fury and echoed as his panting only picked up. Jamal had Ash in his arms. They were kissing. Ash's arms were bare. She wasn't trying to stop him. Thoughts flew through his mind as he ran through the corridors stopping only when he reached a guards armory room. He collapsed there and took all the anger and guilt he had out on the wall. His hands pummeled the stone until they were bleeding and a knuckle was broken.

How could this have happened? They were destined to be. Ash and Camden, their names alone always set together perfectly. Whenever someone spoke of them it was never 'Ashtyn' or 'Camden', it was 'Ash n' Cam'. Everyone who knew them always knew they belonged together. They were supposed to be married. Now...now...all seemed lost to him. He was just Camden. He had lost the love of his life and couldn't believe himself for it.

He had to let her know that he knew though. He couldn't sit here in self loathing. He had to wish her the best. She had to know that he would be there for her even if she thought of Jamal first. Camden walked back to the Bogolt wing. He wasn't sure what to expect but he would tell her that she should stay here with Jamal and that he would go back to help the others in Tortall. She could hopefully breathe easily then.

He walked down the hall but stopped dead in his tracks as something along the wall caught his eye. Camden walked over to it and picked up a small edge of the fabric. It was Ash's dress. The skirts from Ash's dress had been torn off here in the hall. His teeth began to grind together at the thought of what happened later, but then he saw thin lines of blood along the wall where Jamal had kissed her.

His started to tremble with anger at the Duke of Bogolt. Ash deserved more than that. Camden saw that the latch on the door had been broken like someone kicked it in, he knocked once. No answer, so he pushed the door open and stepped inside to look for the problem. The window in the sitting room was open into the night air, but his ears caught the sound of hushed whispers coming his way. He turned around as Jamal and two other people came out of the study.

Jamal was shocked, for a moment, after seeing Camden there. Jamal had a black eye and a gash across his cheek. Camden silently hoped Ash had done that to him "Where is she?" Camden demanded.

"I wish I knew so I could feed the bitch to a pack of hounds!" Jamal snapped back and placed a cloth he had in his hand back up to the gash on his face. "But I'm glad I have you." A smirk crossed Jamal's face.

"You bastard!" Camden was hit with a blast of the silver fire that erupted from Jamal's hand. Camden flew back and hit a wall but his body remained inert.

Jamal took a few slow steps savoring Camden's pain and discomfort. "I know what I am, and what I'll be tomorrow, and the day after that." Jamal looked right at him with a smirk now. "Too bad you won't have that same comfort, about yourself or that wench."

Jamal turned and faced the two men that were with him. They both had short swords on their belts, brass knuckles on, and a long dagger in their hands in case Camden tried to fight back more. "Take him out of here. I don't want him to be seen and I don't want him to live longer than twenty-four hours. Understood?"

The men nodded and began binding Camden's limbs with leather straps as Camden face was hard with fear and anger for himself and for Ashtyn.

* * *

**_A/N: DO any of you need further convincing that Jamal is a jerk that needs to die? haha_**

_**excerpt:  
**this was how it felt when you lost your essence connection_


	30. Life Tonight, Death Tomorrow

_**Author's Note: So my new Alan is being developed, with a new beta, Sarah is an amazing beta to let you all know said this as well as I did, variation helps, A LOT, so I don;t want anyone to think that I dont like her. SO a great big thanks.**_

**_I would also like to thank all the great reviewers, you guys rock!!_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~x~A~x~**_

Ash had chased Jamal over the entire palace. She had caught up with him once or twice, but they ended up in a fight where he would use his gift to escape. On his last escape she knew he had enough of a head start to prepare for another attack on her, and she refused to fight on his terms again. She had to get help, and that was Camden. She had to find him right now. There was no waiting for him to just show up; she had no time to waste.

Ash ran to his room; there was no new essence there, it was old. She followed his essence trail through the halls and saw that they were leading her back to Jamal's suite. She gritted her teeth and kept moving. His essence trailed down the stone corridor and she noticed her clothing that she had torn off earlier. His dark essence was on it. Her eyes followed his trail until she heard people talking in Jamal's rooms. She couldn't understand them, and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk getting captured again by Jamal to go and check. Then she heard a crack echo from within the room.

"I don't care if you can't find her! I will find and kill her! You two go help kill him!" It was Jamal's voice that yelled and something he had thrown inside. Ash flinched away from his words. She understood that she was probably the 'her' he spoke of but anger flared up as she realized who 'him' was.

Ash darted off down the hall looking at more than just the floor for essence. She found some on the opening of the corridor wall. Camden's dark blue essence left small streaks down the wall like he was fighting people off of him.

Ash kept her Sight so that she could follow the essence trail and not have to use a torch. She followed the trail out through grounds and kept running while following it. She sank into herself, allowing her thoughts to overcome her.

She was by herself now if she couldn't save Camden. She had to save her family. She was tired. Everything rested on her shoulders now, and she wasn't sure it was worth it anymore. She just felt so alone as she ran. She felt like nothing was holding her here anymore. She felt like all the connections she had to this world, to this cause, were just gone.

Then something happened that hadn't happened to her in years. She tripped. Her body flew through the air and collided unceremoniously with the ground. Her skin was torn and bruised as her body slid to a halt.

Ash sat up inspecting her wounds as more ideas flew into her mind, more disturbing ideas. What if this was how it felt when you lost your essence connection. This emptiness and loneliness was slowly eating her away right now and she couldn't help but want Camden by her side more than ever.

"No," she whispered to herself. Ash shoved herself to her feet and began sprinting again.

Her figure flew through the dark streets of Cria. Luckily, the sun had yet to rise and no one was awake to see the assassin that ran through the back alleys.

She skidded around a corner and found what she was looking for. The breathing body of her betrothed was slumped over on the ground as two men stood above him. The men were strong and fit, one was blond, the other had dark black hair.

"I'll kill 'im, an' ye take the body back there," the blond told his companion.

The other man was already shaking his dark head. "No, no, no. Ye take 'im after I kill 'im."

"I don't wanna take 'im, I just wanna kill 'im," protested the blond.

"An' ye think I want to take 'im?" The dark haired man shoved the other.

Ash came up behind them silently. "How 'bout I take him, alive." She plunged her dagger into the dark haired man's back. Her blade was long enough that it reached through his back and into his heart. The blood pumped out of the wound as she removed her blade from him and turned on the blond. The blond man's face was struck with horror as he watched the other man's blood pool under his corpse on the ground. His life was taken just as quickly as black eyes watched him crumble to the ground with a slit throat.

Ash fell to her knees beside Camden. He looked like his entire body had fallen down a ravine. "Gods, Camden, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Camden smiled a little and looked up at her as one of her arms cradled his head. "Hush, love, lets get out of here."

Ash nodded and helped him to his feet. He wasn't in as bad of shape as she thought as she looked him over. He had simply been on the losing end of a fight, nothing a little rest wouldn't fix, but right now they couldn't rest. They had to hide now, but they could sleep tonight and figure the rest out later.

Ash and Camden made their way out of the city a silently and as quickly as Ash had. He leaned on her as they walked through an unguarded gate and over the empty grounds in the shadows. She scaled the wall to her window behind him to make sure he made it up and then climbed in behind him.

In no time she had her entire room locked up. Each window was latched and every door was bolted. The couch and chairs were shoved up against the windows and doors followed by the desk and wardrobe. They sat in Ash's bedchamber as Ash pulled supplies that they would need for their return trip out of one bag and shoved them into another. She grabbed the bags of coins she had and stored them into another leather sack while making sure all her weapons she didn't have plans to hide on her body were also tucked away. The only thing that didn't get packed were all the extra clothes she had with her that could be used to track her. Those clothes were thrown into a fire.

As they protected their room from someone trying to get in, Ash explained what had happened between her and Jamal. She explained that she was held in place with a spell and that she had broken free to chase Jamal, but she lost him when she heard about Camden's ordeal, she left to get him. Camden took it all in stride; he did not want to admit that he had expected much worse after seeing the torn clothing.

Ash sighed and looked down at the clothes she had changed into. Her black sleeveless shirt and knee length breeches were solid and would perfectly hide all her weapons and the magical charms her sister left her. Her cloak was draped across the foot of the bed next to Camden's own dark cloak. Two daggers rested on her dark essence binding cloak, each had clear glass hilts and onyx caps on them. She grimly adjusted them in their sheaths and looked up at Camden.

Camden stood in his knee length breeches and nothing more as he inspected the bruises on his back in a large mirror hanging on the wall. He looked up at her solemn face and his own features softened. "Ashtyn, love..."

No other words were able to leave his mouth. Ash finally broke. She collapsed to the floor on her knees, sobbing. "Oh, Camden," she cried. "I can't take this anymore. I'm so sorry."

"Love, it's okay, love, hush," He fell to the ground next to her and wrapped her in his bruised and scarred arms.

She cried on his bare chest, letting weeks of hidden fear and anger out to him. He kept his silence, knowing she would say all that was needed as the thoughts came to her and he would understand, no matter what. Her arms wrapped around his chest as they sank to the floor. He leaned against the bed as she soaked his body with salty tears. He promised her he would always be there when she needed him. Most of the time you couldn't tell she needed anyone, but the times when everything built up and so much was resting on her, she seemed so helpless.

"Its awful Cam'. All of it. My family. My friends. The country. My home. All of it is messed up." Her sobbing shook their bodies. "And yet you're still here with me. After everything I've done to you. Everything I've held you back from. Everything that you could have done."

"No, Ash," he told her gently but firmly. "You are all I need and all I want."

"That just makes it worse," she cried. "You should want more. You should be able to have more. But you've got me."

"You're all I'll ever want Ash. I don't need a Dukedom. I don't need, this thing called 'safety'. I just need you, love."

"But I've been horrible."

"No you haven't been the only one. I've been so preoccupied with my own worries and thoughts of a Dukedom that I didn't realize how much I should have thought of you and considered your ideas on it."

"Oh, Cam. I'm sorry. We're both dunderheads."

Camden chuckled and held her tighter. "But we'll be dunderheads together."

She laughed once but her body wouldn't let her stop crying. It was long overdue for her to just break under the pressure. Everyone had been depending on her to fix all this. Her brother and sister would almost stop functioning without her supervision, or at least her commands. Even her mother trusted her with everything, "Take care of it, Ash." Everyone let the weight of the world fall onto her shoulders, and Camden was the only one who would help her bear the burdens.

Her sobs had finally slowed and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Camden looked at her with concern, but she didn't look him in the eye just yet. He was the only one to see her like this, but he knew not to force her to talk either.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Camden."

"And I love you, Ashtyn." The silence that stretched out between was comforting, in a way, for the two quiet people. Their silence often separated them from others but it just pulled them together even more. Finally, Camden chuckled.

"What?" Ash looked up at him with a small smile creasing her red eyes.

Camden laughed again and held her tighter. "Did you know that it takes a death threat to both of us to get you to say 'I love you' out loud?"

"I've said it before," she protested as she thought back.

"You've said it twice. Once after our one year anniversary, then when I proposed. This was the third time."

Ash's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry, Cam'. I just always thought that it was obvious and that--"

"It is obvious with how you look at me, or how you act. It is obvious. It's just funny, Ashtyn, love."

Ash sat there in his arms silently before she started to chuckle too. "It is funny, but I swear that if we get through all this I will tell you daily."

"I'll look forward to it, Ash." He smiled into her disheveled hair. "We'll we live through tonight, and face death tomorrow."

_**~x~A~x~**_

Ashtyn woke that afternoon after sleeping the morning away in Camden's arms. As soon as she began to stir his lips brushed the back of her neck and he leaned up on his arm to look at her. His thumb slowly followed the line on her shoulder of one of her newly acquired marks from the Gift.

"We leave tonight," he murmured to her, like he was afraid to break the silence between them.

"As soon as we get Jamal. We'll have to hurry." She lifted her own hand and let it trace a scar along his collar bone.

"We have to do it. Jamal will try to kill us, though." Camden bristled at the thought but knew there was no way around it.

"We'll deal with things like that as they come," she told him quietly. Ash cupped his cheek in her hand and let her thumb trace the line under a bruise that was now fully formed from the night before. "We are so battered," she mumbled.

"It's part of us and I wouldn't want it any other way." Camden leaned in to kiss her. "We are assassins, through and through. We're marked with it." He smiled again and it showed off a faint scar on the inside of his lower lip where it had been split before.

"We never really could have a normal life, could we?" Ash sighed and placed her head on his shoulder when he sat back again.

"No, I don't think we could." He looked down into her sad, brown eyes. "I might be able to claim the past life of soldier, but us, together would be questioned constantly. Especially with your newest scars."

Ash nodded and looked down at her left arm that had the gash like wounds that ran horizontally down her arm. She felt the cuts along her neck and ribs. The consistency of how each cut was almost the same length and same distance apart was baffling to her. She was now mage-marked and it would be difficult for her to not be recognized now. She blamed Jamal for several of her problems, and it was his Gift that had ripped and burned parallel strips in her skin. "I want to put Jamal in a mage collar," she said bitterly.

A dark look crossed Camden's face and his hand gently felt one of the marks on his betrothed's skin. "We will. Don't worry about that."

**_~x~A~x~_**

Jamal searched everywhere, and yet he couldn't find Ash anywhere. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. He had to be careful with getting into her rooms without using a battering ram. When he did get into her room he found that the entire inside had been barricaded except for the window he had climbed through. The rooms were cleared and looked like no one had been there in weeks, any other sign that she had been there was missing. He guessed that she burned all the clothes she had worn and couldn't bring with her because of the large pile of ashes in the hearth.

Now Jamal was angry. He hadn't received any news of Camden's fate. Ashtyn was gone, and he had to start a rumor for all of their absences, including his, so that he could search for Ashtyn.

He slammed the door as he walked into his own suite of rooms and immediately dark hazel eyes shifted over the silent darkness that engulfed him. Something was off and his instincts knew it. He slowly freed a long dagger from his belt and inched forward. The air around him felt occupied. There was something in the room with him that seemed to be a physical threat and yet was non-existent. Something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. He lifted his hand and a bright silver fire burned in his palm. With a flick of his wrist, the candles, hearth, and braziers in the room were alight with a natural red fire. Something felt wrong here. Then it hit him.

He saw the shadowy figure of an essence containing cloak just before Ash slammed into him, and threw him into a wall. He moved aside to dodge the oncoming assault from her blade when he noticed she was moving slower than usual. He threw a spell at her and it knocked her into the stone wall, immobilized. Jamal smirked. "Come back for more, I see."

"No," she snapped. "I've come for your head."

Jamal laughed. "Not happening, my dear. You'll die where you stand this time. I've already ordered Camden's death, it's pity though that he couldn't see the modifications I made to you." Jamal looked at her arm where the marks were before smiling again.

This time Ash smirked. "What?" Jamal demanded before a pain shot through the side of his head. Jamal dropped the spell he held on Ash and whirled around releasing raw power in a swift blow. As he turned black spots started to flash in his sight and he saw Camden raising his arm to defend himself from the blast of magic. "No," he mumbled and felt another blow to the back of his head delivered by Ash. Then his world went black.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Jamal is down. Ash and Cam are happily together again...YAY it drove me nuts having them not talking for an ENTIRE CHAPTER, hahaha ;D

Don't forget to review!!

Excerpt:  
_"I can't have you or the baby in the middle of this mess."_


	31. Unexpected

**_Anyway, I would like to thank all my great reviewers andd my amazing beta Sweet Sassy Sarah._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce  
_**

**_~x~J~x~_**

Jax and Eli had left Bogolt with ease. They ran out of the fief, walked out of the local area, and then bought horses and supplies before they left. They didn't know where they were going. They just knew to stay as far away from Ash so that she couldn't find them, and to maybe even leave the country. They expected themselves to head south for sure and thenmaybe take a ship to Carthak or even the Copper Isles. They had to be together and they had to get away from all this mess.

The two made their way throughthe Gallan wilderness without a problem. The weather was warm and sunny. Their moods were happy and cheerful to say the least. They were in a state of bliss that they felt they needed since they had embarked on this trip over a month before.

They had no Jamey to tell them to hurry and get moving. There was no Ash yelling at them for not being serious. All of this was too good to be true, but it continued without them hearing about anything from the outside world.

Jax had led them through the less inhabited areas the entire way, but they had found the place where they were planning to stop for a little break. They walked their horses into the clearing as Eli's jovial laugh broke the silence that seemed to float in the area.

Jax's grin faded as he looked at their surrounding area. "Where are we?"

"I don't have a clue." Eli glanced around but nudged her horse forward.

Jax followed and they walked their mounts through the small village like area. He looked up at the double story buildings with broken glass windows and doors that had broken off the hinges. The buildings were surrounded by a large barricade that had large pieces of it knocked down or burned to the ground. Old arrows stuck from wooden beams and daggers as well. It was a battle scene.

Jaxson stopped his horse and dismounted as he inspected large burn mark in the ground. It was in the shape of a circle and a large enough to be the size of a building. The scorches were not recent so the fire had to have been caused by magic. He stepped closer to the charred ground but a small hand wrapped around his arm.

"Jax, please don't," Eli said tohim with worry. Her lime green eyes shifted over the burned ground before she looked up him and saw the stubborn set to his jaw. "Jax it feels...dangerous."

"To you." Jax looked down and smiled at Eli. He twined his fingers with hers and brought them up to his lips to kiss the back of her hand. "To me it feels familiar. I think I know where we are."

He took a tentative step forward while pulling her with him. "Jax, it feels like...like it wants to do damage. Like magic is still in it." She glared at the burned soil that Jax crouched down to take a handful of.

Eli watched wide eyed as Jax let his blazing blue Gift flow over the soil. She watched and gray fire began to pool in her own hand behind her back, just in case.

Jax smiled broadly. "I do know where we are." He stood and dropped the blackened soil to the ground. He dusted his hand off on his breeches and started pulling Eli in another direction.

"Care to elaborate?" Her fine coppery brows raised at his smile.

"Yes, but somewhere more comfortable. It's a long story." He grabbed the reins on the horses and lead her into the building area again. He peered inside a few of the buildings before he settled on one and tied the horses outside it.

Jax pulled the packs off their mounts and went into the building. Eli followed but looked wary. "Jax, are you sure about this place?" She looked around at the room and saw the old couch, the chairs near the hearth, and small wooden table with seats around it.

"Don't worry, no one will come around here." Jax shrugged the leather sacks off his shoulders and on to the table. He moved over to the couch and beat the dust off of it. "Have a seat, rest, and I'll go and put the horses up. If I remember right there should be a corral around here somewhere."

"Wait! Jax don't leave me here." Eli kept glancing around the room and up the staircase. "It bothers me, like ghosts or something are around."

Jax chuckled but put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment. I swear." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

Jax left Eli in the room and left to lead the horses into the stable yard. He didn't have to worry about feed for the horses, the corral near the stables was overgrown with summer's grass that the horses could happily eat. He removed the tack from them swiftly and found a well that still had water and brought several bucketfuls to the trough near the horses.

Finally satisfied with his work he went back to the building where he had left Eli. She had barely moved since he left. She was sitting at the table near the packs with a small dagger and sharpening stone in her hands. She pulled the stone across the metal in quick jerking movements. Her eyes stared out away from her work like her mind was miles away.

Jax smiled and stomped loudly over the threshold. Eli squealed and jammed the dagger into the table while jumping to her feet and whirling around. "Jax!"

"What's the problem, hon?" Jax grinned and walked over to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Jaxson Marcoy, you do that again and I'll kill you." She glared up at him, but that smile of his with the dimple in his cheek broke her and she had to laugh at his boyish grin.

"No you won't." He wrapped his other arm around her pulling her body flush against his and he bent over to kiss her again. "You love me too much."

Eli laughed again and returned his kisses. "You're right. I do love you far too much."

She shoved him away so he was forced to take several steps backwards, but he caught himself on the back of the couch. "Don't be startin' somethin' you won't be finishing, hon," he warned her with his brow raised.

Eli cocked her own eyebrow at him as she sauntered over to him with more swing in her stride than necessary. "Who says I won't be finishing what I start?" She placed a hand on his chest while the other grabbed the back of his head and pulled his head down to her. She twisted her fingers around his silky auburn locks and smiled as his arms wrapped around her again.

He pulled her up off her feet and leaned back, letting them both fall backwards onto the couch. She laughed at him even more when he grinned up at her. "Like I said, don't be starting something you won't finish, 'cause I haven't told you where or what this place is, yet."

Eli stopped laying kisses down his collar bone and looked up at him abruptly. She pulled herself off of him and slid down to the opposite side of the shoved his legs off and onto the floor before sitting cross-legged and looking at Jax expectantly.

"You are an awful girl," he told her while sitting up. Jax leaned back,folded his hands together behind his head. "You know the story of my parents and grandmother and how they were Gallan trained assassins. They trained at a camp that was cut off from civilization. So I was thinking that this was it. I've seen maps of it before but I never thought that I would come across it. Especially not by accident."

"You think that this is that camp?" Eli's brows raised incredulously. "Really?"

Jax nodded."There's no other reason. It looks like the map, it's around the right area in Galla. That burn outside I was looking at had to be created by my this would be a great place for you and I to... recuperate from our travels for a while." Jax started to lean forward.

"You think?" Eli wasn't paying any attention to Jax, just looking around them room. "I don't understand why we don't move out now but move faster through the towns."

"Because someone will see us in the towns and then someone will be after us." Jax leaned in and started to kiss her neck.

"Jaxson." She pulled him closer to her with a smile. "I think we should stay here a while."

**_~x~J~x~_**

The two of them enjoyed themselves immensely living in their little worry free home that they created out of the old building. In no time Jax had fixed the door, repaired the downstairs bedroom, and Eli had stocked their supplies with any of the edible plants she found in the nearby woods. Both of them had even started to smoke meat like they would be staying here past summer. But Jax had yet to learn something of Eli until she approached him with very grand news.

He sat in front of the hearth his hands were carving into a small piece of wood making a delicate design of a small bird out of the dark wood.

Eli came in with a somber look on her face and worry lines around her eyes. She watched Jax over his shoulder silently for a moment before she broke the quiet feeling of the room. "Jax?"

"Hmm, Elizabeth?" His eye never even left his work.

"I have some...news for you, Jax." She swallowed hard as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Jax set his work aside and sheathed his dagger before looking up at Eli with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is really...wrong just....unexpected." A small smile touched her lips.

Jax's eyes widened when she said 'unexpected'. He jumped to his feet and placed his hands on her arms and let his blazing blue Gift poor into her skin. Eli looked down, her cheeks were turning the same color as her curls.

"Jax..." She placed her hands on his chest.

Jax remained unresponsive. His brows creased but then his hands dropped to his sides and he fell into his chair. "Great Mother guide us," he whispered then looked up at Eli. He stood again and wrapped his arms around Eli. "I love you so much."

"You're not mad?" She looked up at him incredulously. "Not at all?"

"Not at all." He captured her lips with his own and smiled as she welcomed the kiss.

"The most that I can think of is that the first couple of times I didn't have an anti-pregnancy charm." Her voice was soft as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you so much, Jax."

He chuckled and moved her so that she sat on the chair where he had been. He sat on his knee in front of her, holding one of her hands in both of his. "I know you do. Now, with this little matter at hand, I've put off a question for a while now, but I don't think it should wait any longer."

She looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. He kissed her hand and cradled it to his chest before looking up into her lime green eyes. "Marry me, Elizabeth."

"Oh, Jax!" Her eyes widened and her breathing picked up. "I-I don't know what to say..."

Jax's eyes burned with an intensity that couldn't be described. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Say yes, Elizabeth. Please, say yes. I want to take care of you forever."

"Yes," She kissed him eagerly and felt him smile. "Thank you for everything, Jax."

"Everything?" he teased.

She nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes, everything. You won't leave me. You're happy about this."

"More like ecstatic."

She smiled at his interruption. "I love you more than anything for the rest of my life, Jaxson."

"Elizabeth, you know that I love you." He kissed her again and placed his hand over hers on her stomach before smiling. "I love you and our baby."

_**~x~J~x~**_

"Jax, we can't stay hidden any more!" Eli paced the room in front of him. "Your family and friends need you."

"So do you, and I can't leave you Eli." He stood with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. "I can't have you or the baby in the middle of this mess."

"Jax, you don't understand! I already am in the middle of this!"

"And I'm sorry for it. That's why I'm trying to get you out and keep you out." He wrapped his arms around and looked down at her through sad brown eyes. "I can't bring you down there for that."

"It's not you that got me in this!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears as her hands grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Jax. you have to understand. Take me to Corus, I'll explain on the way but we need to get going. I can testify to get your parents off. I know who all this has been caused by."

She finally broke into tears as she cried into his shirt. Jax's mouth was slack but he could do nothing more than hold her close try to make sense of everything. "Elizabeth..."

"I'm so sorry, Jax. Just please, we have to fix this. I can help if we hurry."

"Elizabeth..."

"Listen to me, Jax," she said and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I was placed to spy on you. I'm so, so sorry. I know who has been plotting against your parents'."

* * *

A/N: Tsk tsk, Ash was right all along. There was something off about Eli. Anyway this was a nice little fluffy chapter that I hope you all enjoyed since it was time for us to hear about these two any way :D

Remember to review!!

Excerpt:  
_"Ashtyn sent them to come and save you three. They won't listen to your orders after that."_

* * *

~x~J~x~

* * *

Author's Note: So...I'm am utterly depressed, first almost all my friends are seniors and they are graduating today, second I am now a senior, and third this story is almost done!! I am sad.

* * *


	32. The Trial

**_Author's Note: I'm finally on summer break but I'm also leaving until Sunday, so don't be expecting many updates for a little while, because i will be in a no internet/cell phone/etc area aka camping. So sorry for that. _**

**_Other wise I would like to thank the wonderful reviewers and my great beta Sweet and Sassy Sarah._**

**_I would also like to mention that there is an alternate ending for this story so be sure to tell me if you would like it posted or not. :D_**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

* * *

Kate's feet slowly passed through the door and into the court room. The entire process made her numb by now. It was the same every day. The Crown's advocates presented the magistrate with more false evidence that Lindell acquired and Jarret tried to explain his innocence. It was all repeated over and over again. She could barely take it any longer. The biggest change was that today her heart stopped when she walked into the court room and looked around.

The guards shoved her forward with her mother and husband so that they could chain them in place. Kate's blood was cold when she saw that her youngest daughter and son were in Galla almost alone and her oldest child was here, preparing to save them from execution. Near the door on one bench sat Corri dressed openly in assassin clothes, but her Gift helped her conceal the daggers she had hidden on her body. A small spark of her red Gift burst off her finger tips when she saw her parents being chained like animals. Next to Corri sat one of the men she'd trained herself. He was a large young man with dark curls and a loyalty that would make the royalty envious that he was with the Larstspur fief in this. Gale was Ash and Cam's closest friend and he was always with them.

Kate's eyes widened when she looked across the room and saw that her son's friends and fellow assassins sat casually waiting for the trial to begin again. The tall blond draped herself over a bench with the grace of an assassin as her blue eyes scanned the room. Jamey was just like a niece to her and it hurt her seeing the blond girl here. The young man next to Jamey was short and quick. He was also one of Jax's friends, but Kate knew he was the one that would always get in fights with Ash. His sharp tongue got him on someone's dagger point almost daily, but Marcus's courage when it came to charging into a fight that he was sure to lose was unmatched by anyone.

Kate was shoved down into the seat between Jarret and Tory. Her morale sank even further when she heard the door open and close behind her. Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop and his daughter-in-law Vianne of Pirate's Swoop walked into the room like they owned it. Kate saw many of the high ranking guards that Lindell had placed here take a step to grab them, but they knew better than to touch them unprovoked in the middle of all the people around the room. The knight and the assassin placed themselves on the bench closest to the defendants.

Alan came forward after making sure the guards wouldn't try to stop him. He leaned down to speak into Kate and Tory's ears. "They've come in case things turn out badly. Do either of you have any orders for them?" Alan whispered.

"Tell them not to fight a hopeless battle. Tell them to leave and not to try and get us out of here," Tory said quietly.

Alan shook his head and looked at them gravely. "Ashtyn sent them to come and save you three. They won't listen to your orders after that."

"Tell Vi to demand they leave right now," Kate hissed.

"She's in on it with them, and I'm sorry but so am I." Alan looked at them defiantly. Tory and Kate glared while Jarret looked over at them with raised brows.

"Where are the rest of my children?" Kate asked her father now.

Alan sighed and looked away. "Ashtyn is with Camden in Galla still. They say she had a suspect but she needed more information on him so she sent them to help. They'll come as soon as they can. And as for Jax..." Alan took a breath. "He's gone. He left a small note with Jamey saying that he couldn't stay in the middle of this anymore. He fell in love with that little redhead, Elizabeth, and they ran off."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll live. Ash will if she stays away long enough."

"Katelyn..." Tory wanted to comfort her child but she couldn't find anything to say.

Alan put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, he turned to his wife and kissed her softly. "I love you both," he murmured and turned to Jarret. Alan hugged his son-in-law with some difficultly because of the chains. "I couldn't have asked for more for my daughter."

Jarret nodded and looked up with emerald eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You've done plenty, lad." Alan's eyes flashed with anger as the herald's voice called for them all to rise.

The knight went back to his bench as the door opened and several more guards that he knew were Lindell's own assassins came in. Lindell himself was seated with the advocates, watching the family with anticipation.

The magistrate flinched away from Alan when he entered the room and sat. The Lord Magistrate, Sir Teldon of Legann, felt awful, but duty and law placed themselves above all else in his mind and he couldn't let his old year-mate get to him. "You may be seated." Everyone sat. "We will now continue the trial of the realm of Tortall against Lord Jarret Marcoy on the grounds of treason. Will the prosecution and defense present their closing arguments?" The Magistrate banged the large granite ball on his bench down on the gold sundisk of Mithros.

The head advocate rose from his seat and once again explained that the evidence that incriminated Lady Katelyn had also incriminated Lord Jarret. Kate couldn't look up at any of them she sat stone still between her husband and mother but leaned her head on Jarret's shoulder to let him know she was still thinking of him.

"The defense, please state your closing arguments." Sir Teldon looked down at Jarret from his seat.

Jarret stood after a moment of silence had taken over the room. "Lord Magistrate, sir, may I begin by saying-"

"Wait!" The door behind them all burst open and everyone turned in their seats to see a tall dark haired youth and a petite red head come into the room with a two guards trying to stop the young man.

"Jaxson," Kate whispered fiercely, not believing that her son just marched into the courtroom knowing that he would be in her place next if he was caught.

"Get off of me you lugs!" Jax shoved one guard away and stepped in front of the other that tried to go after Eli.

"Interesting," Jarret mumbled to his wife. "They have a connection." Kate looked up at him with disbelief in her green hazel eyes, but she wouldn't question his Sight when it came to seeing essence.

Jax marched through the room with more arrogance than someone his age should have been able to posses. The small red head that clung desperately to his hand showed more fear but she refused to crumble under the scrutiny in the glares upon her.

"I have a witness for the defense, my Lord Magistrate, I apologize for our tardiness and hope that you will show mercy and allow us to hear her statements." Jax did not falter under the murderous look that Lindell shot at him. His shoulders were pulled back, his jaw was set stubbornly, and a bright red flare burned in his dark brown eyes. Only a fool would defy this man right now.

"You may present your statement since this is the closing statement of the defense, Mistress...?" Sir Teldon granted them the privilege.

"I object, My lord!" Lindell yelled. "The time for a witness is over."

"We are including her statements in my closing statement, my Lord Magistrate," Jarret said calmly.

"I say that she may present her case." Sir Teldon glared down his nose at Lindell, who broke under the steady gaze. "Now then, your name Mistress?" Sir Teldon asked and gestured towards a chair near a scribe.

Eli swallowed hard and sat in the seat. "My name is Elizabeth Toagey."

Sir Teldon nodded and a scribe came forward with a large book, The Book of Mithros. "Please repeat this Mistress Toagey, 'I Elizabeth Toagey,'"

"I Elizabeth Toagey."

"Do solemnly swear."

"Do solemnly swear."

"To tell truth in this court of Tortall under Mithros's guidance."

"To tell truth in this court of Tortall under Mithros's guidance."

Sir Teldon nodded his approval. "Please begin your statement Mistress Toagey."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked to Jax, who now sat by his grandfather, for comfort. Jax smiled at her and nodded for her to begin, and so she did.

"The only name that I have ever known is Elizabeth Toagey. I was trained by woman named Janelle of Galla's Bogolt. She trained me in the arts of the assassin. She trained me for one task that she had been planning for years. She wanted me to be recruited into the ranks of Tortall's assassins by Lady Katelyn. From there she wanted me to help destroy Lady Katelyn, but her plan took off more easily than she planned. This was because she formed an alliance with a man named Lindell of Runnerspring, that man there." Eli pointed out to Lindell.

"Janelle, my training master, gave him false information and even had me help her plant evidence against all those who live at fief Larstspur. Those people included Lady Katelyn, Lord Jarret, their children, Corrine, Ashtyn, Jaxson, as well as all those who are in Lady Katelyn's service." Eli stopped and looked around the room. Jax's face was stiff from hearing this a second time, but his parents' faces were white with shock. The magistrate looked at her with a faint smile that only showed in his eyes.

"Why did you argee to help this 'Janelle of Bogolt'?" one of the head advocates demanded.

Eli looked at her feet, ashamed. "I was raised by her. Her and the others I trained with were the closest I ever had to a real family. There were three of us. Me, another girl, Lidia, and a boy, Henry. Henry was killed sometime after we turned thirteen, and she sent Lidia away when I was fourteen. She placed a will binding spell on us to make sure that we never had any second thoughts. She did the same to Lindell."

"I've never had such a thing on me!" Lindell protested, but a glare from Sir Teldon stopped him.

"She is very good about placing such things on people without them knowing. I eventually broke the spell on myself because of the distance between us, and I worked on removing it with my own Gift."

"So tell me, how did you come to be with Jaxson Marcoy and his family if you weren't needed to 'help destroy Lady Katelyn', as you put it?" Sir Teldon asked.

Eli blushed furiously. "I was supposed to stay with one of the children so that Janelle could keep a spy on them."

"You've had communication with her recently?" Sir Teldon asked and Eli nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, my Lord Magistrate, she told me she wanted to see this through so not to contact her after Jax and I left and quit communicating with Ashtyn Marcoy."

"I see, and where is Ashtyn?" Sir Teldon looked down at Eli curiously.

"She was searching for more information dealing with the planted evidence and Janelle of Bogolt through Janelle's son, Duke Jamal of Bogolt."

Sir Teldon remained quiet as he contemplated this new information. He tugged lightly on his lower lip as his eyes took on a dreamy look. Lindell's cheeks were flushed as he glared at the redhead and looked as if he wanted to kill her in front of everyone.

The chained assassins were pale but they all had a hopeful look in their eyes that was almost removed by the fear at hearing about Janelle's latest conquest. Janelle had once trained with Jarret and Kate in Galla, she was known as the assassin The Panther, and had once been very involved with Jarret. Unfortunately, Janelle also blamed Kate for the harsh ending of their relationship. Now, this news of Janelle plotting revenge on them for so long threw them both into fearful state, but for some reason, they weren't surprised.

"Mistress Toagey, would you be willing to repeat all this under a truth spell, or under blood oath that all that you have said is true?" Sir Teldon asked her now.

"Yes, My Lord Magistrate." Eli answered and watched as Sir Teldon nodded to a scribe and the scribe presented Eli with a parchment, quill, and a small dagger. Eli signed the parchment where her statement was written out and below it was a simple sentence saying she swore that all of the above was true to her best knowledge. Then she pricked her thumb with the dagger and left her bloody fingerprint below her name.

"Thank you," Sir Teldon said when the scribe gave him the paper. "I believe that this statement is going to make me reconsider my decision concerning all of these trials." Lindell's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he listened to Teldon's new ruling. "I, Sir Teldon, Lord Magistrate of Tortall, appeal my own ruling against Lady Katelyn Marcoy of Larstspur, I find her and her husband, Lord Jarret Marcoy of Larstspur, innocent of all accounts of treason and I also find Lady Torriane Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur also innocent of any infringement of treason on her pardon."

"No!" Lindell screamed as Sir Teldon cracked the granite ball against the sundisk of Mithros.

"Oh, thank you!" Kate cried tears of joy as she threw herself at her husband. Unfortunately, they could only lean into each other because of their restraints.

"Thank the Gods!" Tory sighed with and easy feeling in her chest.

"You are free to go," Sir Teldon told them and went to leave. He opened the door but froze in place.

"No one is going anywhere," a dark voice hissed from beyond Sir Teldon. The magistrate's hands went above his head as he walked backward at a short sword's point. "Everyone stay where you are, Lindell you worthless cur, get your men to lock up the doors."

Janelle forced Sir Teldon back with the short sword and glared at everyone in the room with fierce hazel eyes. A young girl the same age as Eli followed her in with long daggers in both hands. The girl was blond and had big brown eyes that were distant but took in everything around her. This girl must have been the Lidia that Eli spoke of. Several other people followed Janelle into the courtroom, all of them looked like assassins and were armed. Many were Lindell's people but they were trained by the Bazhir woman.

This was inconceivable to Kate and Jarret as they watched the woman enter the room. She was considered one of the 'Great Gallans'. She was trained as an assassin and was almost as feared as much as The Blaze and The Shadow. The woman had managed to escape The Abyss and now she was here to kill the ones that caused her grief. She was on the prowl now. The Black God was the only thing that could stop The Panther.

* * *

**_A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun. ONly one person told me they suspected this, or something close to this so congrats Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop for that. But there is another twist for you all :D_**

**_remember to tell me what you think :D anon reviews accepted!_**

excerpt:  
_"Corrine!" Kate shrieked as she watched the silver fire engulf her daughter._


	33. The Battle

**_Author's Note: So lets keep this short and sweet, thank you for your reviews: _**

**_Dom-loves-Kel: you always give me your opinion whether it is a quick sentence or story itself. THANKS!_**

**_dares to dream: You have been with the assassin series the longest I believe. It seems like each story brings new reviewers but you have stayed with all of them. THANK YOU!  
Mikoda of Pirate's Swoop:YOu have always had quick but enjoyable reviews THANKS!  
Sazerac: I can always depend on you for a review. It might be completely off the wall but they always manage to make me laugh. THANNK You!_**

**_Also, Sweet Sassy Sarah, Over a year my friend and I still take every opinion you have to heart. THANK YOU for all your work as a beta and more._**

**_lastly the Ficship COmpetitions are back up and running. I am judging once again so feel free to send me any nominations you may have and be sure to check out the forum for more info, the link is on my profile._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

_**~x~X~x~**_

Jarret's eyes could not get any bigger as he watched her enter. Her dark braids were streaked with gray, and wrinkles surrounded her eyes and mouth. Kate's hatred was visible in her face as she threw herself forward in her restraints_**,**_ yelling curses at the tall Bazhir woman.

"I said sit down!" Janelle roared and slammed Teldon down into a chair.

"You will pay for this, Kate, Jarret." Janelle's growl echoed throughout the room as she took in her surroundings. "I see you brought your own reinforcements_**,**_ but they'll be put down as well. And who is this_**?**_" Janelle smirked and crossed the room while her small assassin stayed by Teldon keeping him at knife point. She moved until she stood a few feet from Corri. "The last time I saw you, you were nothing but a squealing little brat about to be sliced and diced on the table." Janelle shook her head. "After all the work I did to kidnap you."

"You're the one that kidnapped me?!" Corri screamed and jumped to her feet, red magic sparking around her hands.

Janelle jumped away from Corri's rage with more agility than a normal woman her age should have had. Janelle placed her hand next to Jarret and Kate's heads with silver fire forming in her palm. "Think about it and watch what happens to them."

Corri sank back into her seat_**,**_ taking deep breaths as her fists clenched and red fire sparked from her hands. "Good choice," Janelle sneered and then turned to Eli. The small redhead was already being pulled behind the tall, dark haired Jax. "And as for you, you little bitch. I'll kill you myself, now come here," she commanded Eli.

Eli flinched away from her_**,**_ but Jax wrapped his arm around her and wouldn't let her move. "She stays with me," Jax told Janelle calmly. "Why don't you go bark up another tree?"

Anger flashed in Janelle's eyes. "You will die less quickly then." Janelle stomped back up to Teldon and raised her blade_**,**_ preparing to slash it into the magistrate when the door slammed open again.

Two people pulled a third through the door_**,**_ but they didn't let the guards leave on their own like Jax did. Camden grabbed one guard by the back of his collar and shoved him back out the door_**,**_ and with a low growl he grabbed the one trying to restrain Ash and literally threw him out the door before latching it shut again.

Ash pulled the mage locked in the mage collar through the door into the courtroom with Camden helping her by pulling on one of Jamal's arms. Everyone in the room looked at the trio and gave some sign of shock. Corri gasped as Lindell cursed. Kate scowled but pride was in her eyes, and Alan smirked.

Ash and Camden had marks along their bodies that were signs of fighting with a mage. Ash's marks ran up one arm and half way down the other. Camden had four long marks that started on his left hand knuckles and stretched up his arm to his shoulder where they disappeared beneath his shirt and reappeared on his neck.

The three were all covered in bruises from constant fighting and dirt was stuck to their shoes from their fast travel to get back to Corus. A faint smile touched Jarret's mouth when he saw his youngest daughter shove the fighting mage forward with her shoulder and a look of horror was on Janelle's face as she watched the daughter of her sworn enemy drag her only son into the room.

"Jamal," The Panther whispered in disbelief. "How did they do this to you?"

Jamal looked up at his mother with shame in his eyes_**.**_ "They trapped me. Neither of them are mages, I don't know how they got these mage chains and this collar." Jamal's chest heaved in fury as he glanced at his captors.

"Let go of him. Now!" Janelle looked at Ash with furious hazel.

Ash looked at the Bazhir woman with a deadly calm. "No. Let the magistrate go."

"Not until I see your mother's death," Janelle hissed. "Who made that mage collar?"

"I did." Corri stood and went to take step towards her sister but a silver fire burned in Janelle's hand and she shot a warning glare at the young woman_**,**_ who sat back down with a glance at her adoptive parents.

"So did I," Jax said from his place near his grandfather and Eli. Janelle scowled at him as she watched a blazing blue gift burn in Jax's hand.

"Lidia," Janelle barked and the young assassin stepped forward with green fire flaring from her hands.

"Lidia, how could you?" Eli asked_**,**_ but was ignored now since there were bigger traitors to be dealt with.

"Keep an eye on them, same goes to the rest of you." Janelle shot a glance at many of the people that came in with her. Several of them allowed different colors of fire to pool in their own palms.

"You brought plenty of mages I see." Kate looked at Janelle with a sarcastic glance_**.**_ "Are you worried?"

"No! I just prefer them to powerless people. A mage could take out a dozen of your people."

"You think?" Camden asked from his place next to Jamal. "We seemed to bag your boy here just fine and neither of us are mages."

"Shut up!" Janelle screamed and stormed over to Torrianne. Other people in her group moved to take her place in watching Sir Teldon again. "The next one to move or talk will cause her death and the magistrate's!" Her wild eyes scanned the room in a fury until they landed on Kate again. "This is your fault. I want you to know that, and you will be the last to die. Right after your children and Jarret are killed by my own blade."

Kate's eyes flared with red as she lashed out against her chains. Janelle smiled wickedly_**.**_ "Lindell, get over here!"

Lindell jumped to his feet and stood next to Janelle as a silver fire burned around his neck then disappeared_**.**_ "Yes, milady?"

"Make sure none of them try get a hold of Lidia."

"Yes, milady." Lindell bowed his head and took a place next to the small Lidia.

Janelle now let her gaze land on Corri again. "Get up here."

"You said not to move or talk," Corri told her smartly.

"I said get up here!" Janelle yelled.

Corri glared at her but stalked up to Janelle and gave a sarcastic curtsey_**.**_ "Milady?" she taunted.

Janelle did not react well to the girl's pert nature. A silver fire swarmed Corri and she let out a blood curling scream.

"Corrine!" Kate shrieked as she watched the silver fire engulf her daughter. Kate threw herself against the bonds, trying to attack with her own aqua Gift, but the attempted attack was just thrown back at her through the mage restraining items on her. The backlash of it all threw Kate into her chair sobbing. "Corrine, Corrine."

"My daughter!" Jarret yelled at Janelle as he listened to his wife and child's cries.

A blazing blue fire flew from the corner of the room but a bright green Gift prevented it from hitting Janelle. "Leave her alone!" Jax screamed with his Gift still burning around his hands.

Janelle dropped the spell and as soon as she did one of her assassins slapped a metal ring around Corri's neck.

Janelle smiled as the girl that she had once planned to kill crumbled to the ground in the fetal position. "Now then, remove those bonds from my son." A silver spell hit Camden in the chest and threw him against the wall_**,**_ leaving Ash to stand there by herself. Camden thrashed against the spell that held him against the far wall trying to take his place next to Ash.

"Camden," Ash whispered and looked over to her betrothed. He wasn't severely hurt_**,**_ so she looked back up to Janelle and saw her pulling Corri back up to her feet with the mage collar. "Let her go!"

"No. You might get to see her live a moment longer once you release Jamal." Janelle allowed her silver Gift to choke Corri as she tilted the young woman's head back and placed a dagger blade along her throat.

Ash's eyes widened at seeing this and she mimicked the Bazhir woman's motion. She grabbed Jamal's collar and pulled it back while placing blade at his throat. Janelle laughed.

"You honestly believe that I would think the daughter of Katelyn Cooper would kill a defenseless man in front of his mother?" Janelle laughed again. "I know Kate, she would have beat the 'honorable' ideas into you!" Janelle laughed again.

A sudden surge of fury burst inside of Ash and her eyes burned with it as they changed to black hate-filled pits**_._** "It's a pity I've always been told I take after my father then."

Agony filled Janelle's faced as she watched black appear in Ash's eyes. Those eyes belonged to the man she loved for so long_**,**_ but now they were turned on her. The blade in Ash's hand sliced across Jamal's throat and the world seemed to slow down with every heartbeat.

Blood poured from Jamal's mouth and stained his lips. Ash let go of the dying man in her hand with a blank expression on her face as he dropped to the ground in heap.

"_No!!_" Janelle screamed and shoved Corri aside and let a blast of raw silver power explode from her hand right at Ash and her seemingly careless expression.

Everyone in the room could feel the power that went flying at Ash. Air slammed past them with incredible force and Ash felt the oncoming assault as her body started to fly backwards through the air from the power behind it. The last thing that she saw before her eyes shut was Jax and Eli both jumping to their feet to fight the mage that was about to kill her. Jax's blazing blue Gift flew from his hands as Eli's own gray fire flared to mix with his.

Ash felt the pain of something slamming into her side and then it was like she was pinned between two stone walls. There was no pain of from death, only a safe feeling that felt warm against her back and the sound of yelling that erupted around her.

"Stay down," Camden hissed in her ear. Ash let out a sigh of relief; Camden had knocked her out of the way, saving her. "Now! Move!" he yelled as the blast of magic had stopped and he pulled her to her feet so they could dash to the side of the courtroom to Alan who was trying to hurry and pick the locks that contained the mages.

Ash looked around, slightly disorientated from the initial blast, and saw that the attack on her had started the rest of the battle. Jax and Eli battled Janelle with blue and gray Gifts lashing out against the silver fire. Everyone else in her group was busy fighting with the people Janelle had brought with her. Gale plowed through a group of people, slowly making his way towards Ash and Camden. Marcus stood with Jamey at his back as they were attacked by guards from all sides. Vi had lashed out and was trying to get to Janelle, but Lindell and another guard held her away.

"Get those three unlocked Alan!" Tory told her husband harshly while he worked on her locks_**.**_ "They can help fight!"

"Hate to break it to you lass, but none of you are getting out without the keys." Alan glanced up at his wife and showed her a small lock pick that had melted in his hand.

"Gods, no!" Kate yelled and glared at Janelle.

"I'm going after her," Ash told her mother.

"I'm 'ere, Ash. Orders?" Gale was panting and had a large gash across his cheek then he grinned_**.**_ "Glad t' 'ave ye both back."

Camden nodded gravely as Ash looked at him. "Protect them please, Gale."

Gale looked at her parents and grandparent before he nodded and took a fighting stance between them and the rest of the fight. Ash couldn't help but notice how much he looked like a watch dog as he pulled his chain mail gloves on and punched one of the guards that came up.

"You can't go after her, she wants to kill you already," Kate told her daughter.

"I'm going after Lindell, Gifted or not." Corri stopped trying to pick the lock on her collar and jumped to her feet.

"No!" Kate glared at her daughters. "Can't you both at least pick better targets?"

"No," the girls said together and smiled at each other. Corri finished the thoughts going through both their heads_**.**_ "You can't fight until those chains are off. We can. We're going."

Before they could say anything else the girls dove into the battle. Their parents could do nothing more than watch them go with red and black eyes. Jarret looked up Camden and scowled. "What are you still doing here?"

Camden looked down at his hopefully soon-to-be father-in-law. "She wanted me to keep her family safe."

"I'll help with that, lad." Sir Teldon approached them and handed Alan a long sword like the one he held in his hand. One of the advocates came over with blood on his tunic and a short sword in one hand. Nothing but fear was in his eyes.

Alan took the sword and grinned at Teldon. "Let's show them what we knights really can do." The two knights took places around the captives and Camden grinned at them before darting off into the nearest fray with Gale.

**_~x~X~x~_**

Corri dove into the battle against Lindell and the Guard. Vi was swift, but the guard acted like there was nothing that could stop him. He was not afraid to die and Lindell had had some training from Tory, making him almost as deadly. The guard's deep red Gift sparked from his hands as he tried to stop Vi with spells, but it only kept her from attacking.

Vi looked up as a blast of the red Gift flew at her. She went to move out of the way but a small figure jumped in the way and blocked the blast with a grin. Corri smirked at Lindell and the mage_**.**_ "Don't you love it when I show up?"

"You belong in the cages," snarled Lindell.

"So I've heard," Corri replied and attacked. Vi couldn't even object that the young woman had stolen her fight because a dagger flew from another direction_**,**_ forcing her back into the battle at hand.

Vi turned to fend off one of the oncoming attackers when she saw her niece slam into her and knock her to the ground. Vi stood back, slightly startled, but then Gale and Camden came up. Gale grabbed the attacker, tossing her to the side and he grinned at Vi. "Just followin' Ash. Sorry 'bout takin' tha' piece there."

Vi shook her head almost laughing at the large youth. "Come on, we gotta get t' Corri."

**_~x~X~x~_**

Ash stormed passed her aunt knowing that she had to help her brother and Eli, but suddenly a body hit her and she fell to the ground. She jumped to her feet in a quick leap and saw that the body was Marcus being knocked back by a blow from a mage. Ash cursed under her breath as she slid out of the mage's view. The young mage went to attack Marcus again, Jamey was a few feet away but running to help stop the attack. Then as the mage raised his hand above Marcus, a blade pierced the soft spot of his skull in a swift and powerful strike.

Ash removed her blade from the victim and looked down at Marcus. He grinned at her. "Now you want to save my life?" he taunted.

"Get on your feet you lazy cur," Ash snapped and grabbed his hand so she could haul him to his feet with more vigor than necessary.

"There's the Ash I know and love," Marcus laughed as he tried to catch his breath and wiped his brow.

"Don't taunt her, she might kill you today," panted Camden as he approached them. "What are we conversing for, get to work." The group nodded and Marcus dashed off to help Jamey as Camden followed Ash into another fray.

* * *

A/N: So did I scare any of you with any of that? ;D let me know in a review and be sure to check out the ficship competitions!

excerpt:  
_The blue bolt of magic flew past Janelle and straight at Ash.  
_


	34. The Tormentors

**_Author's Note: I can barey believe it. This is the end. The last battle of the assassins. The final death. It all ends here, ONly one epilogue left. So sad. _**

**_Thanks to all the great reviewers who continue to inspire me. Thank you very much to Sweet sassy Sarah, a truly great beta ._**

**_I would aso like to mention the Ficship COmpetitions which a competition that I help judge where the top tortallan chapter and one shot stories are decided as well as the top emlan fics. So pease go and check that out, the link is on my profile as wel as the last compeition's results._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Jax could barely take a glance in the direction where his family was. He was too busy protecting himself, Eli, and anyone who happened to be in Janelle's line of fire. "Get that!" he told Eli as Janelle shot another blast of raw silver fire at them and Eli tossed up a gray shield to deflect the magic.

"Jax!" Eli saw the attack from Lidia coming right at him.

Jax glanced to the side and saw the bright green gift come straight at him. He let his own blazing blue fire erupt into the flame and burn away the magical attack before he turned his sights back on Janelle. This woman was mad. Her eyes had a feral look in them that reminded him of a rabid animal. She didn't care who was struck with her Gift, she had even managed to kill one of her own guards while Jax dodged Lidia's attack. Now, the tall woman was using her daggers as a way to focus her Gift and lash out at the mages she fought.

So long as Jax couldn't get close to her, he couldn't kill her because in her mad attacks she would pull at her life force. Janelle didn't care if she died so long as she brought them all down with her. As Jax tried to attack he realized that with her life force being pushed into her Gift it did make her magic stronger. So Jax had no choice in this, he couldn't get a magical attack in against her unless he killed himself and he couldn't last if he got too close to her. All hope seemed lost to Jax as another blast of silver and green fire blew past him and Eli. He wasn't willing to die and he had no other options. The most he could do was hold her off until his grandfather got the mage collars off of the other mages in the room.

Jax had ducked under another blow from Lidia when he saw one of the worst things ever. Eli was hit with a silver flame of raw power. Her own gray Gift shielded her from the magical attack but as she flew backwards, there was nothing she -or Jax- could do to protect her from the physical blow of the wall that was about to be dealt.

Then, like Jax was calling to her for help, Ash came out of a small battle and leaped to catch Eli. As the small redhead knocked into the taller woman, the blast of magic threw them both back but this time Ash took the physical pain as Eli kept the Gift from hitting them. Both girls dropped to the floor, Ash grimacing from pain and Eli panting from holding back the silver fire.

Ash stood without a second thought and went to her brother who was thankful for her arrival. "Report," was all Ash had to say.

"I can't get through her, she's using her life force so I can't get through any of her defenses and she's channeling her Gift through daggers. They amplify it and make it more deadly. I can't fight like you so if I got too close she would kill me, one way or another." Jax threw up a blazing blue wall in front of the twins as bright green fire tried to attack Ash. "And the small one is a problem."

"Camden, you and Eli take out the small one. Eli keep the magic off him, Camden slit her throat," Ash commanded and brought her eyes back to her brother after the other two went after the small mage, who wasn't used to being out numbered.

"I'll fight my way behind her. You channel your Gift through me." Ash ducked as Jax threw another magical attack at Janelle but continued to defend them.

"It'll kill you!" Jax protested.

"Then go through my daggers!" Ash's eyes began to turn their dark black color as she watched her own brother's eyes turn red

"Even if you don't get killed you'll be marked!" Jax tried to use vanity to make his sister see sense.

"I'm already mage marked." Ash thrust her arm up, showing Jax her arm where the wounds were visible and some had broken open, allowing small trickles of blood to drip down her arm.

"Who?" Jax's eyes were solemn as he forced another blast of silver away from them.

"Her son."

"But you could be killed," Jax told her as his defiance began to fall.

"I don't care, just do it!" Ash yelled and ran off in Janelle's direction.

Ash fought her way there by dodging the silver, blue, and green fire that flew in her direction. She had to hurry and put an end to this before someone got hurt. She looked to the side after stopping abruptly before bright green fire hit her. She saw Camden putting his dagger blade through Lidia's neck, as Eli kept her magic from hitting him. Ash had to be thankful that no matter what was about to happen, her brother had someone to look after him, and she hoped for the best with Camden if things turned badly, but she felt awful for putting the love of her life through this amount of stress.

She rushed forward preparing herself and her blades that she held in each hand. She gripped the clear glass hilts with onyx caps as she brought them up. Then she felt the undeniable feeling of magic coming at her. The tingling feeling of it started but then it turned into harsh pain that flooded through her. The ache of magic in her body was overwhelming. It was all physical pain that felt like it ripped a path along her arms.

Then there was another feeling. A feeling like no other. It was a jovial feeling of bliss that filled her. The power that seemed to pump through her veins and energy that was incapable of being extinguished filled her mind. She had never felt anything like this before. In her mind the power was great and she felt like she could do anything.

The two feelings within her fought for dominance, both of them tearing her mind and body apart. Her physical being felt the excruciating pain that filled every pore and made her want to cry out. Her head was filled with elation as the pure power filled her entirely like she could do anything she wanted. These mixed feelings of bliss and torture ripped at her until only her soul was left.

Then her soul fell away into an empty abyss and it was nothing more than a shadow to the rest of her. There was no longer pain and joy. Her mind and body were filled with complete sadism. She felt the joy of the power and knew that soon she would be expelling all of the pain being inflicted on her into another being's body. She hoped that the woman before her would feel every drop of that pain. Then her conscious thought went blank.

Jax felt his sister attack the other mage and he could feel everything she did. He felt every emotion that went through her head. He felt the relief at seeing Camden and Eli protecting each other. He felt every ounce of love she had ever felt for Camden. The fun she had with Corri, and the constant companionship she had with him. He felt the security that she had when Gale was at her back. The annoyed humor with Marcus was glimpsed at through the emotion and the common feelings about leadership she shared with Jamey. Then through all thaose other feelings he felt the surge of defiance, guit, and even love, but he coud find no fear. He knew that Ash was in this to the end no matter what, even more than him.

All the emotion suddenly changed though. He now felt his physical form feel like hers. His heart slowed down to match her calm pace. His muscles contracted as hers did. He found it slightly ironic that even while everything rested in his power, she still took charge of everything. Then the pain came. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like he was being burned in his veins until his skin melted off his body.

He couldn't take it anymore. He felt his soul empty itself as a red fire consumed his eyes. He released all the power that he channeled through his sister in one raw blast of power. Then he collapsed from the excursion.

Jarret looked and screamed, "No!"

As everyone else's eyes shifted to where he looked more cries of remorse and anguish filled the air from the twins' family and friends. They saw Ash approaching Janelle quickly as Jax attacked with magic. They watched as Janelle caught a glimpse of Ash and turned to attack but then Jax threw a streak of his blazing blue Gift. The people hoped and prayed that Janelle couldn't block but then, it missed her. The blue bolt of magic flew past Janelle and straight at Ash.

Kate let a moan of heart ache out as she watched the blue Gift stream through her daughter's arms, and then something unexpected happened. Ash didn't die. Her brother had channeled the power through her and as Ash's blades plunged into Janelle's chest a blast of blazing blue magic came from her daggers destroying any magical defense Janelle had.

Ash and Janelle crumbled to ground together in a bloody heap. Jax had fallen to the ground as well, but he scrambled to his feet and rushed forward to help his sister as everyone else stood back in awe at the sight. People from both sides of the battle had all but fainted from the spectacle. Everyone seemed frozen in shock.

Finally Corri rushed to her parents' side as keys jangled on a ring in her hand. "I've got him tied up. Come on," she panted as she undid all the locks and chains on her family.

As soon as Jarret was unlocked he ran towards his children but stopped in his tracks as they rose to their feet. Camden and Eli stood nearby looking at them as well. Kate was right behind her husband as her parents came forward with Corri. They couldn't believe that the two young adults had just cheated fate. The blast of raw magic should have killed Ash, and the thought of his sister's blood being on his hands would have killed Jax. Yet they both stood proudly before them all.

The twins looked like they were immortal beings that had just stepped out of the tales of old times. Both of them were marked from battle; torn and bloody. Their auburn hair had blood encrusted in it. Their skin was ripped open and were like legends in themselves. They were The Tormentors.

Ash's arms were now marked by a mage again. One thin strip that would scar over soon ran from the knuckle of her thumbs, up her inner arms, and then it went over her shoulders along her shoulder blades. In its path it burned the cloth of her clothing and the blood soaked the charred material. An empty look was in her eyes as she stared past everyone in the room.

Jax was covered in sweat and his clothing was burned from the magic battle. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath and his heart rate picked back up. A fierce look was in his eyes as his eyes shifted over the room, looking for something.

The battle was coming to a close. The opposing forces that were loyal to Janelle were dead or dying and those that were loyal to Tortall realized that the Larstspur people were there to save them, not harm them. Weapons were being pulled from people's hands and bodies were starting to be pulled into rows for identification.

Ash and Jax came to their family. Their parents and sister threw their arms around them in an embrace that tried to show their appreciation and love for their children. Cries came from each of them but only half was comprehensible.

"I missed you all!" Kate cried.

"I can't believe you left, you oaf!" Ash yelled at her brother as she wrapped her arms around her father's torso. "Da!"

"You two will kill us all!" Corri sobbed and held her younger siblings under each arm.

"Gods!" Jarret held as many of them as he could.

The family finally broke apart. Kate still couldn't let go of her adoptive daughter that she came so close to losing. Jax smiled and folded Eli into his arms in a surprisingly sincere gesture. Ashtyn threw herself into Camden's arms as a passionate kiss overtook them.

Jarret scowled in his daughter's direction but Corri shook her head telling him to leave her alone. Kate cleared her throat and left the young couple to themselves. Jax followed his mother and father with Eli under an arm. Camden and Ashtyn were too caught up in each other to see anything else. The time for clean up and forgiveness had begun.

_**~x~J~x~**_

Eli watched Ash carefully as they explained to her and Camden what they had missed of the battle and made their marriage announcement. Ash's eyes turned a darker brown as she looked up at Eli. Jax automatically took a step to protect his betrothed and developing child.

Suddenly, Ash lunged forward towards Eli. The small mage cringed away as Camden and Jarret grabbed her. "I told you something was wrong with her! You guys said she was fine. But do you listen to me? No! She was a spy!"

"She's also pregnant with your niece or nephew," Jax told her harshly.

Ash's stopped and looked at Jax. "Gods." She shook her head and turned around. "Congratulations to you ... I'm through!" She tossed her arms up and left the room with Camden on her heels saying his own congratulations.

Jarret and Kate turned back to their son and his soon-to-be-wife. Kate raised her brows at him. "Well, what are your plans after all this?"

"We'll be mages for the assassins, I'll help little Dawlun work on his Gift. If needed we'll make hits, but not until after the little one is at least a year old." Jax stepped behind Eli and put a protective arm around her. "We stay here, live at Olau, and go through our days. Happily."

"What about the rest from your group?" Kate asked him wondering if she still had some of her top assassins around.

Jax shrugged. "Jamey says there's no way she leaving now. Marcus said he was thinking about the King's Own, but it was sarcastic so he's staying on."

"Gale said he was staying with Camden and Ashtyn," Eli told them. "I overheard him the other day talking to Jamey, and she looked like the cat that got the cream."

"So something is off there." Jax looked to his parents.

"I'll find out." Kate shook her head and left the room.

Jarret smiled at his son. "You did well with all of this."

"Thank you, Da."

"Just don't run off like that again, we thought Ash would want to kill you, but you're still standing." Jarret smiled so broadly that a small, boyish dimple appeared in his cheek. Jax smiled back with an identical grin.

"This place takes a lot of getting used to," mumbled Eli as she thought how something like that would be taken anywhere else.

_**~x~A~x~**_

Ash glared at her mother and sister. "I refuse to forgive this place. If they reinstate Lindell because 'he cannot be blamed for a mages work that was not approved'!" Her voice was bitter as she paced the room in front of them.

"What do you expect us to do?" Kate asked her daughter.

"I don't know, but I refuse to stay here past Jax's wedding." Ash told them seriously. "I have better chances in Galla."

"You've been talking to Rorick still?" Corri scowled. "And what about your own wedding?"

"You'll all be invited_**,**_" Ash snapped. "Corri, you'll take Larstspur, I don't want it. Jamey will become the Royal Assassin here, with Jax as her second. That will make Roald happy that its not going generation to generation. I'm leaving with Cam'. Gale said he's coming with me because 'some 'un caught 'is eye up north an' he wanted t' go have a look 'imself while he's not workin'."

Corri sighed. "Ash..."

"Are you giving up assassin work?" her mother asked soberly.

"Jax is acting as a mage for you guys. He's still an assassin. Jamey is taking my place in power." Ash looked away from her mother's glance. Kate just raised her brow and cast a harsher look at her daughter wanting an answer. "For Tortall. I'm turning my back on it. I'm done trusting a place where I'm not trusted."

Kate nodded knowing there was no changing Ash's mind. "When are you planning to leave?"

"After the wedding. Camden sent word up North that we had an emergency here that we needed to tend to right away. Then we'll send word that we decided to marry here. We'll have some invitations to go north, for Graham, Lady Marinet, and Rorick. And we'll go from there." Ash looked at her mother sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kate told her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You were the last one that I would have expected to leave the assassins here but I think that you're making a good choice."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, if you didn't leave a review and let me know why :D

THANKS

excerpt:  
**_16 years later_**


	35. Epilogue: The New Beginning

_**Epilogue: The New Beginning  
**_

* * *

_**~x~J~x~**_

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I have to send word that our nephew is such a wonderful little boy. He has lime green eyes like Eli and dark, dark red hair. Its almost the same color as yours and Jax's but it has an orangey trait to it__. He even has Jax's dimple, he is such a darling little boy. He's barely a few months old and he is already showing signs of the Gift. He will be a powerful little mage, I'll swear by Mithros to it._

_Little Zaquary has been staying with me here at Larstspur since his parents sent word that their trip would take longer than expected. I think you know, but Jax and Eli decided to go on a honeymoon after little Zaq was a few weeks old. Jax sent a letter saying that they decided to stay an extra week in Carthak but not to worry._

_Jason has returned as well! He told Ma that he has been hiding from a god and that he regrets that he couldn't help more. He also mentioned that he would head north to see you soon. He misses disturbing you. He says he'll have Ganiel laughing soon enough and not to worry about him though._

_Goodness Ashtyn! So few reports are coming through that I know you must have your claws in the spymaster already. I have received some interesting things though. I've heard that you are on good grounds with the Crown Prince, Duchess Marinet, and a few other nobles. Who would have thought that you are such the socialite that you have befriended so many important people? Although I have gotten a letter from Graham, he asked me to, and I quote, 'drag your awful sister and brother-in-law out of here! I will not claim either of them. Everything was wonderful until they invaded my country and started trifling with our society!" What have you done, Ashtyn?_

_Mother and Father send their best wishes as well and they hoped that your new life is starting out well. We miss you horribly, Ash, but if you are enjoying yourself, that is all that matters to us. I do hope that you will be able to return us soon._

_Also, because of my lack of reports so I can't confirm this, I've heard suspicions from our parents that I should thank you for my new position. Ever since Lindell's odd death two weeks ago, King Roald asked me to investigate. I haven't seen any evidence of any foul play. The healer's told me he died of a heart attack__in the middle of the night and there was no magical influence. If you have any clues of this, could you send them my way? It's a sad day when Tortall's spymaster must ask for help from Galla to solve something within her own borders._

_How have you been, Ash? How is living on a Dukedom? Is Gale well? Are you settled down yet? When are you coming back to visit? You would love to see young Zaq._

_I miss you Ashtyn, the servants around here miss your shy ways, Jax has been too busy being a newlywed to understand that he is lost without you. Marcus even misses you. He's been trying to pick fights with Jamey but that blond has been loving life since she has taken over for Ma._

_I miss you dearly.  
Love,  
Corri_

_**~x~J~x~**_

_Dear Sister,_

_I am sending this because otherwise Corri would've pulled me onto a horse and made me hand deliver it if I didn't. Anyway, I am very happy that you stayed long enough for our wedding and your own,__although you should have gone more over the top I believe. I mean, Eli and I invited extended family, friends from everywhere. And you, you invited your closest family, your closest friends and then a few from Galla. That's it. You deserved more after everything you did for us Ashtyn,__ and you just didn't take anything else._

_Gods Ash! How do you do this to yourself? Why do you seem to not want to reward yourself? You should have celebrated more. Not you. You have the required ceremonies and then you sink into the shadows. Oh Ash._

_I know I should stop worrying about things like that, you are rejoicing in your own odd ways. I mean you are now a duchess, in a new country with royal friends. I hope you are having fun. I know I am._

_Speaking of my fun, Eli and just recently returned from Carthak. We are now staying at Larstspur visiting Corri. Our trip was glorious. Rides on the river boats, odd creatures staring at us, and smooth silks in every room we entered._

_But best of all is my little boy, Zaq. He seemed to get so big in the three weeks we were away. He is just like me, the lucky fellow. His hair is a dark rust color, and his eyes are as bright as the freshest Carthaki lime. It almost killed me being away from him but Corri had a wonderful image made of him and I checked in on him through the fires daily. His grip is as strong as a blacksmith's and he is already showing signs of a true mage. His Gift's color keeps going from blue to gray when it flashes and I want to know what color it will be, I wish you were here so you could tell me._

_Then he is just so...so wonderful! I am the proudest father alive. Who would have thought that my little boy could make me want to face off against the largest army of all time single handedly. I wish you could meet you nephew sooner rather than later._

_I will have an image of him sent to you with the letter. Every six months in fact. A new image for you will sent by some of the best artists I can find._

_I hope you and Camden are as happy as Eli and I. I wish the best for you Ashtyn. I'll try to bring Zaq up north to see you before the snow comes._

_All my love,  
Jax_

_Ash, I know I should have written my own letter but Jax asked me to send this for him, so I decided to just add my own message to it, and figured you woud at least accept a letter from him rather than me. I'm sorry for what your -our- family has been put through. I hope you will forgive me and not hold anything against your nephew because of me._

_Thank you for everything you've done for everyone, Ash.  
Eli_

_**~x~A~x~**_

_My Most Sincere Siblings and family,_

_I am overjoyed to see that you both took the time to write to me. Even if Corri had to threaten you Jax._

_I regret not staying long enough to see the birth of Zaquary Marcoy. I bet he is a wonderful boy and I look forward to meeting him as soon as you can come north. I loved the image of Zaquary that you sent Jax, the poor lad looks like you but those eyes are all Eli's._

_Jason was here just the other day. He said he has made amends with Ganiel and the understanding was simple enough. He will be around more often so long as he doesn't meddle._

_Jaxson, I'm glad your trip was so nice, and don't start with me about not enjoying myself. I've been getting along quite nicely up here. As has Gale._

_Graham sent Corri that letter because Lady, or shoud I say Duchess Marinet had met Gale and they had fallen for each other within the hour. I helped Marinet convince her parents to allow her to make her own marriage arrangements and Camden and I wouldn't let Graham argue. So Gale is to become a duke soon enough, I believe. Graham was very upset about all that and eventually Rorick's spymaster had found out that Jamal had plans to hurt him as well so in reward, Camden was allowed to keep Balthasar, and Graham is now the Duke of Bogolt._

_I miss you all as well but I've been getting on quite well here in Galla. Tell Marcus that he and Graham would get along wonderfully. Camden and I spoke to Rorick as soon as we were settled down in the Balthasar suite. We told him that we are his loyal servants and he laughed at us and said that he would never fear if we were at his back. He asked us to join the groups he sends for delegations saying that if there are enemies of Galla, we coud substitute for an army. That proved that Camden told him more about us than I thought.._

_I wish you all well. I'll hope to see you all soon. Send our parents my love. Corri, I should have addressed this sooner but I will tell you now, I have no wishes to lie to you so I will not answer any questions about the late spymaster's downfall. I will congratulate you on your new position as spymaster, though._

_I miss you all and can't wait to see you again. Tell Eli I would never hold something I've forgiven against my nephew. Oh and lastly before I end this letter, I'm expecting._

_All my love,  
Ashtyn_

_**~x~X~x~ 16 Years Later ~x~X~x~**_

A tall man with auburn hair sat at a table in the royal banquet hall in Corus. On one side of him sat a short redheaded woman with lime green eyes holding his hand. The baron of Olau, and second in command of Tortall's assassin division glanced over at his wife of sixteen years, who helped him run the mage craft for the assassins.

On the other side of him sat a small brunette with eyes that shifted over everyone, taking in everything. The small brunette was the Lady of Larstspur and spymaster for Tortall. She glanced at her husband, Sir Timon, a younger son of the Legann family.

"Are you ever going to tell us our surprise?" Eli asked her sister-in-law. "Because know about that." She pointed to a table across the room where three blond people sat and one brown haired man. One of the blonds was the Royal Assassin of Tortall, Jamey. The other blonds were her brother and sister who both scowled at her and her suitor, Marcus.

"No, it's a better surprise than Jamey introducing Marc' to her family." Corri laughed.

"Just relax and she'll tell you," Timon told them. "How is Zaq's training coming along, Jax?"

Jaxson smiled, "Zaq and his knightmaster, Lady Knight Akira of Queenscove, are on their way home from a visit to New Hope where they worked on his healing abilities some more. they should be back this evening"

"He is a very powerful mage with that blue-gray Gift." Eli couldn't help but brag about her son. "And Camilyn has been spending summers up north with her other aunt."

"Well she is just a bit younger than Ash's Kacia. I guess Ash would like her daughter to have some company." Timon shrugged as his wife rolled her eyes. "What's that for?"

"Kacia is as much like her mother as Zaq is like his father. One silent and the other obnoxious, they are completely opposites. Kacia hates company, and if she does want it, she has Gale's oldest boy, Benjamin." Eli raised a copper brow at Timon.

"Benjamin is also three years younger," Jax told them. "Besides, I heard Kacia spends most her time with the young royalty from Galla, Princess Rosmarie and her brother Crowned Prince Rorick II."

"By the Gods! Cami has been training with Ash, rather than just us. She'll be better assassin than her father, with Ash as a teacher." Corri was exasperated with them all.

"What about your girls?" Eli asked. "Are they to be spies, or assassins?"

Timon and Corri scowled together. "They are eight years old. They don't have to be interested in anything."

Jax grinned. "Meaning, Maia wants to be a mage, and Medea wants to go into page training." Jax broke out laughing.

"Shut it," Corri growled and glared at her younger brother. She saw the herald come forward from the staircase. "Here comes your surprise."

Every head in the room turned as the herald smacked a brass capped staff on the floor. "May I present the Gallan delegates, Their Graces, Duke Camden, Duchess Ashtyn, and Lady Kacia of Galla's Balthasarr."

Three people began to descend the stairs in the banquet hall. The two in front were both middle aged and serious. The woman had crow's feet around her brown eyes and her auburn hair had fine silver threads running through it. Her husband guided her down the stairs on his arm. His dark black hair also had silver lines in it and a few wrinkles around his black and blue eyes. Both of them wor long sleeves but scars were visible along there necks and on their hands. Behind the couple walked their only daughter. Kacia was fifteen years old and had her mother's dark auburn hair and her eyes were dark blue with a dark black center that could consume her entire eye to make looking at her a dangerous thing. The young woman looked quiet and deadly just like her parents. The trio walked forward and made a gesture of respect towards the King and Queen. They then stood aside.

"Their Graces, Duke Gale, Duchess Marinet, and Lord Benjamin of Galla's Bandin," The herald bellowed as three more people descended the stairs. The older man had dark hair and had broad shoulders. The woman had blond hair and was very petite. The young man behind them was barely old enough to not be left with a governess at twelve years old. He had his father's dark eyes and his mother's blond curls. The boy wasn't very tall, but he was already showing signs of being as broad shouldered as his father. All three of them had a welcoming smile on their face. You could tell this family was as sincere and honest as ever. They also bowed or curtsied to the foreign royalty before standing near Ashtyn and Camden.

Finally the herald came forward to announce the reason the delegation was here. It wasn't to create a more formal treaty or to establish trade, but the Crown Prince had begged his father to let him travel before he was tied to the country. With a bit of help from some of the dukedoms King Rorick had agreed so long as a few of the Prince's supporters went with him. "Crown Prince Rorick II of Baackarr and Galla!" proclaimed the herald and the Prince also made his descent.

He had the traditional looks of a Gallan with a head covered in thick black curls and pale green eyes. He had strong jaw line and flashing white teeth. His strides were confident but he wasn't arrogant. He seemed like he was more reserved than your average royal. He greeted King Roald with a small bow and the traditional recognition of his 'cousin'.

The dinner went quickly that evening with the delegates dining with ambassadors and near the head table where their prince ate with the other royalty. One table in particular glanced up at the delegates quite often, anticipating the end of the meal so that they could great them all.

The feast broke up and the dancing after subsided before a large of people left for the Larstspur rooms. Not long after the delegates followed.

A knock sounded on the door and Corri answered. In came Gale, Marinet, Benjamin, Ash, Camden, Kacia, and Prince Rorick. Just before the door shut behind them a foot was placed in the way and Jamey came in followed by Marcus.

Loud bursts of greetings came from them all in some way.

"Ashtyn!" Corri grabbed her sister and as she also pulled Kacia under an arm. "Where is my other niece?" she asked suddenly.

"She'll be here shortly, relax," Ash told her sister while she hugged her brother. "So will Zaq."

"Asking about us?" a smooth tenor voice asked from the door. A sixteen year old youth came through the door. His hair was rust colored and his eyes were lime green. He wasn't as tall as his cousin, Kacia, and he looked lanky but his muscular figure carried him as arrogantly as his father's did.

"No, they were asking about me." Camilyn followed her brother. She had brown eyes that had a small red burst in the center that would flare with her temper. "Miss me?" She asked her parents as Eli wrapped her arms around her fourteen year old daughter who could drive you crazy with her pert nature.

The family caught up since their last visit, quickly. Zaq joked and taunted with his cousin and sisters as well as his elders. Jax reprimanded his son as well as he could but he often helped him. Cami ended up slapping her brother in the back of the head at the same time as her aunts did so to her father.

Camden and Ashtyn laughed at there niece and nephew and added their own insights when needed. Barely anyone seemed to pay much attention to the fifteen year olds who sat on the fringe of the family talking quietly, at least until Zaq saw them. Zaq realized that there was someone here who didn't belong to their odd extended family and he commented. "Who are you?" he demanded after seeing how closely the young man sat to his younger cousin, Kacia.

Rorick looked away from Kacia and up to her cousin. "I'm Rorick." His green eyes looked at the lime green eyes of Zaq with a quiet but protective look.

"And...?"

"Leave him alone, Zaq," Kacia commanded her cousin in a voice that sounded as regal as royalty. "His full title is Crown Prince Rorick II of Baackarr and Galla."

"That doesn't mean he has any right to be doing that." Zaq pointed to Kacia's scarred hand, which was tucked into the Prince's.

The black center in Kacia's blue eyes grew slightly. "And you have no right to comment on it." She pulled her hand away quickly and stood up so she could look down a few inches at her cousin. "So leave him alone."

"I won't 'leave him alone' just because you said to," Zaq shot back.

"Yes, you will," Kacia told her cousin harshly with a dangerous glint in her eye as she turned to face her parents. "Mother, Father, I would like to go and look around the palace some."

"I'll come with you." Cami jumped to her feet and moved towards the door.

Rorick stood and bowed respectfully to his chaperones. "I would also like to view the grounds if you don't mind." Rorick turned to face the other youth and nodded calmly to Zaq, who was slightly annoyed to see that the Prince was a bit taller than his cousin, making the prince much taller than him.

"Go ahead," Ash told them all and waved them away solemnly.

"If he's going, so am I," Zaq declared and jogged out the door behind them mumbling, "If he thinks he's going to get near her alone."

Benjamin yawned as he started to lean against his father. "We better get this lad to bed," Gale told them all as he puled his son up to his feet, and Marinet joined them as they said their good byes and left. Jamey and Marcus said that they would go as well. This left the three siblings and their husbands, and wife, alone.

Ash still glared at the door where her daughter left. Corri saw this and her brows pulled together. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Ash shook her head. "Rorick, the king, has been looking for possible wives for his son and he's been looking at Kacia."

"Kacia and him?" Eli asked.

Ash scowled even more and nodded as Camden wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's the problem here then?" Jax asked evenly.

Ash's head jerked up to glare at her brother. "I don't know why he doesn't want a foreign princess for him unless Kac' and Ror' already talked to him. Then there's no way to stop it if they told them about their…" Ash trailed off and sighed.

"They share a connection," Camden finished for her. "And Kacia can see it. Ash doesn't know if she likes our daughter being the future queen of Galla, either."

"It could be worse, Ash," Jax told her with a grin. "My boy is chasing a Queenscove, and a Masbolle girl. I would hate to see how it turns out if one of them find out about each other."

"Our son will wish he could still walk," grumbled Eli while glaring at her husband. "Those two fiefs are known for their fighting women. He'll be killed."

"Oh how I love our girls," Timon told Corri. "Both so sweet, and so innocent. Neither of them are going to be royalty and they are too smart to chase more than one man."

Corri smiled and nodded. "They are darlings, aren't they? You know your children aren't that awful. You two were worse."

"We were not!" the twins proclaimed together. Ash tossed Camden's arm to the side as Jax untangled himself from Eli.

A faint blue figure appeared above Corri, laughing. "You two were far worse. The lad that ran off for 'love' and the lass that decided she wanted to find her true love before she turned seventeen." Jason laughed at the scowling twins. The boy that could make the Graveyard Hag ask for forgiveness and the girl that would scare Jihuk.

"Trust me," the spirit that only looked a little older than their children said. I've been around this entire affair since the beginning. I've seen it through to the end and then after."

Jason sank to the ground as his smile brightened. "I was the deciding factor that turned the tables in the right direction. I know all that has come about. Your mage could wipe out an army easily with her inventions and your lady knight will put it to the test," he told Corri with a smile.

Then he glanced at Jax and shook his head. "Your boy will rise through the Crown Prince's ranks with great honor and remove any doubt about this family's loyalty. Your daughter will step into your sister's shoes, despite their different personalities."

Then the spirit looked at Ash like he was reprimanding her. "Not all royalty stays safe in their palace. The thorn on the rose will leave her own marks in Gallan history, all the training she has gone through with you will not go unnoticed. Although, her younger sister will be the official one to step into your place." Jason caught the glare she shot at him. "Yes I know you're pregnant again as well."

Jason's blue eyes that could be as cold as a Scanran winter or as warm as a Carthaki day turned on Jaxson and Ashtyn, "If I made one small decision a moment later, you would have been my grandchildren. You can bend more boundaries than The Abyss. You two can cause more problems, and solve them, than The Shadow. You two and your children will be The Tormentors until the last breath leaves the bodies of your descendants. You will fall into the shadows of an empty abyss and torment yourselves if you -or your descendants- try to escape what you were born to be."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: I have never claimed to be tamora pierce, and so i will not start now. I am not Tamora Pierce.

Thank you to my fabulous beta sweet sassy sarah.

There you are. The final installment of my Assassin Series. I want you all to know that I am crying. Its been over a year that I have been writing and posting. I can't believe that this is really the end. I will be posting the big 'Thank You' chapter next as well as the alternate ending after you all so much for reading this series.

~x~Kate of Carlay~x~


	36. THANK YOU

Well I would like to thank everyone who has ever even glanced at any of my Assassin Series. This series started over a year ago and since then I don't think that I could have ever went a single day without thinking about Tory, Kate, Ash or Jax. This has truly been a great writing experience for me and I can't believe its finished. Thanks to everyone who has ever offered a moment of encouragement to me, you're all wonderful!!

Now I two very speacial thank you's to make.

**dares to dream:** You have been here for so long, I can't begin to say how much it means to me that you've stuck with me. You have always been a great reviewer and so I thank you. THANKS!!!!

Second I would like to thank the most wonderful beta I could ever have stumbled upon, **Sweet Sassy Sarah**. You've been there for me from good times and bad and seen some of my most thrilling action scenes and laughed with me at my most cheesey romance scenes, but you've always been there. You fix my writing and keep me form making a complete fool out of myself more than once and taught me a few things a long the way. This year has been one of the more interesting knowing that I could have your comments in a few clicks across the keyboard. here is to your great work -that i'm sure plenty of people are jealous of me for because I have had you as a beta :D- and for being a truly great friend. THANKS SARAH!!

Thanks to those who favorited The Tormentors:

Alliekat1996  
Amanda Ollivander  
Arianna Caprice  
ArMyGrLkOrEa  
Clear Blue Rain  
CynicLiar  
dares to dream  
Dom-Loves-Kel  
Empress of Theives  
Glissoning Raven  
ladyxxknight  
Leigh Miller  
light Princess Dark Soul  
Litara  
SabbyRinaBanina  
Sweet Sassy Sarah  
Taya Cara  
xDarklightx

Thanks to those who favorited me:

Alliekat1996  
Amanda Ollivander  
Athensgrl  
BACswimma  
BellaRose123  
blacKStreek  
BlueLightening  
BlueSkiesFanatic  
chronodemon  
Clear Blue Rain  
Dare to Imagine  
dares to dream  
DeviRR  
Dom-Loves-Kel  
EllaAngel  
Empress of Theives  
ladyxxknight  
Layosa  
Leigh Miller  
light Princess Dark Soul  
Meathead-the-1st  
melissa treehugger  
Miakoda of Pirates Swoop  
Mrs. Dom Masbolle  
NyxDragon2023  
Olive-Whisperer  
PandorasCasket  
Songstress of the sea  
Sweet Sassy Sarah  
sweet thoughts  
Tamora Pierce Junior  
Taya Cara  
The One True Shadow  
Vera Night  
xDarklightx  
xxBitterRomancexx

Almost done here...

Next I would like to announce that I will be posting the alternate ending to this right away, please read that because I was arguing with Camden and Ashtyn for 3 chapters because they were going to get themselves killed and I couldn't have that so I forced them to live and wrote this.

Lastly I would like to announce my newest story.

Beyond the Reflection: He was always pushed back and was never truly seen. They never saw his accomplishments, and some days, he couldn't either. He needed everyone to look closer, to see beyond the reflection of legends and see him. He wanted them to see Alan


	37. Alternate Ending

**_Author's Note: This is the alternate ending and it picks up with new stuff just after ash kills jamal_**

**_im not tamora pierce._**

enjoy!

* * *

"You honestly believe that I would think the daughter of Katelyn Cooper would kill a defenseless man in front of his mother?" Janelle laughed again. "I know Kate, she would have beat the 'honorable' ideas into you!" Janelle laughed again.

A sudden surge of fury burst inside of Ash and her eyes burned with it as they changed to black hate-filled pits_**.**_ "It's a pity I've always been told I take after my father then."

Agony filled Janelle's faced as she watched black appear in Ash's eyes. Those eyes belonged to the man she loved for so long_**,**_ but now they were turned on her. The blade in Ash's hand sliced across Jamal's throat and the world seemed to slow down with every heartbeat.

Blood poured from Jamal's mouth and stained his lips. Ash let go of the dying man in her hand with a blank expression on her face as he dropped to the ground in heap.

"_No!!_" Janelle screamed and shoved Corri aside and let a blast of raw silver power explode from her hand right at Ash and her seemingly careless expression.

Everyone in the room could feel the power that went flying at Ash. Air slammed past them with incredible force and Ash felt the oncoming assault as her body started to fly backwards through the air from the power behind it. The last thing that she saw before her eyes shut was Jax and Eli both jumping to their feet to fight the mage that was about to kill her. Jax's blazing blue Gift flew from his hands as Eli's own gray fire flared to mix with his.

Ash felt the pain of something slamming her into the wall. Stones dug into her back and the sound of screaming filled her ears, but it wasn't her's. Then the pressure was gone, and she fell to the floor on something but she wasn't sure she could open her eyes just yet to find out what. Then pain filled her body. It was not physical though. It was like someone had ripped away her skin and let her body be pulled apart. Like death was too easy, but torture was better.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down. She had fallen on a body. A body with a tall frame, broad shoulders, and a head of dark black hair that was chin length and wavy. "No," she mumbled and flipped the body on his back.

She stared into lifeless eyes of black and blue."No," she said again, unaware of the battle that had erupted around her. "No." She struggled to feel a pulse in his neck but found nothing. He was dead. Camden had saved her life by sacrificing himself. Now, his lifeless body was gripped in her trembling hands.

"_NO!_" she Screamed at the top of her lungs and tears poored from her eyes. Ash's entire body trembled with absolute agony and rage. Her essence connection was dead. Her entire reason for truly being alive lay there on the floor without a breath left in his body. Another shriek came from her mouth and she climbed up so she was standing on her feet instead of all fours over her dead betrothed.

"_You will pay_!" Ash yelled again. Her eyes were too far gone for anyone to bring back, it was like the Black God had taken Ash's soul to the Peaceful realms with Camden's. Her black eyes tore through the crowd until they saw the dark Bazhir woman battling the other two mages. With a trembling step, Ash started to move towards the woman, ignoring everything that was going on around her.

Anyone who came near her died. It didn't matter if they were friend or foe, they were sliced across the throat with almost no warning. She charged through the crowd as a blast of silver magic slammed into a blue shiled and held her brother in place. Eli rushed forward with her gray gift burning in her hands. A deadly looked crossed Janelle's face as she let another blast of silver fire fly at Eli.

Before the younger woman could respond Ash shoved her aside and marched right at Janelle. The silver fire hit Ash's leg and left a nasty burn. Ash's face was calm. Her body was relaxed. She had no blade in her hands. The only thing that let anyone know she was out to kill was the sadistic look of a blood thirsty animal in her black eyes as she seemed to stalk towards Janelle.

"Get back," Janelle hissed and threw more silver fire at Ash. She let the magic hit her and burn her arm.

Then, Ash began to strip away all her weapons. She dropped blades onto the fllor as she walked. The last one to fall had a clear glass hilt and an onyx cap. Then another blast of silver flew from Janelles's hand in a torrent of power. Ash walked through it, wither ignoring or not feeling all the pain that came with someone feeling raw power.

"I want you to die in my bare hands," Ash said fiercly. "I want my hands to be the last thing your worthless life feels."

Burns appeared across her arms and flesh pulled away from bone along her jaw and exposed skin as clothing burned away from her body. Janelle could do nothing more as Ash's hand reached out in a movement as fast as a snake's and wrapped around her throat.

Ash and Janelle fell to the floor; Ash choking her elder as Janelle tried to free herself by pulling at Ash's hands.

Finally Janelle just started to burn Ash's arms. The younger woman did nothing accept whisper two words under her breath, "For Camden."

Ash's hands began to break the skin around Janelle's neck Ash decided the choking was taking to long and Janelle fought her too much. In a swift move Ash had shifted her position from crouching over Janelle to flipping Janelle over and with an awful 'crack' everyone knew Janelle was dead because of a broken neck.

Jax and Eli stood there, dumbfounded, as they watched the mutilated woman stand over her kill. Ash turned and took them all in before she walked across the room. The throng of people began to split, moving aside so that the near death woman could have her space.

"Ashtyn," Jax murmured in shock.

Ash ignored him and fell to her knees next to Camden's body.

"Ash," Jax came forward and placed a hand that was already preparing to try and heal her on his twin's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at her brother. "I don't want to live," she whispered and looked down at the love of her life who was dead, then at her marred body. "It all hurts too much. Just let me die. _Please_, let me die with him," she sobbed and tears streamed down her cheeks.

The pleading in his sister' voice broke Jax. She was the rock for everyone, so long as she was in control, everything was fine. That sound of defeat in her voice was too much, this really did sound like the end.

Jax's voice broke with tears as he raised his hand, that was already glowing with blue fire, to his sister's head. Tears fell from his brown eyes as he watched her maimed back rise and fall in difficult breathing.

He touched his hand to her head and whisper,"Sleep," in a cracking voice.

"Thank you, Jax. Love you, all," she whispered as she fell to the ground into the crook of Camden's arm. Head rested against his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest. The two bodies looked...peaceful, together. They were complete. They were finally connected for eternity.

Jax fell to his knees, crying at what he had just done.

"I'm sorry," Eli said and wrapped her arms around the man sobbing on th floor as she listened to the screams of his parents from the other side of the room. "I'm so, so sorry, Jax."

"They could never really be apart, they would always be lost without each other," he cried into Eli's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. You did the right thing, Jax."

"Just like us."

**~x~16 years later~x~**

"Zaquary, Camilyn, where is your mother?" Jax asked his children.

"Upstairs," Camilyn said. She was a young sixteen year old woman with bright red curls and light brown eyes. Her wicked tongue would get her trouble quite often but she was intelligent and that saved her many mistakes that might be made but she also had a quiet and deadly nature. She loved dagger fights and had a small Gift that was a stormy gray color.

"She went to look for some maps." Zaq stood up and began to walk with his father up the stairs of the Larstspur castle. Zaq was fourteen years old and had rust colored hair and bright green eyes that went with his blue-gray Gift. He was a lot like his father but his temper was a little slower and lasted longer. He was a lot shorter than most young boys his age. "Whats' wrong Da?"

Jax shook his head and followed his son into the study his wife was in. Eli was pulling parchments out of a drawer when Jax sat on the edge of the desk, "Its been reported that the Gallan heir, Prince Rorick II is a complete tyrant that just killed his father and is planning and invasion on us shortly."

Eli raised fine copper brows at her husbands blunt information. "So we need him dead. How old?"

"Fifteen. Who do we send?"

"Me," Cami answered from the door.

"Absolutely not." Jax glared at his daughter.

She met his gaze with a steady one of her own that was slightly black in the center, "And why not?"

"Because I won;t have you going up there by yourself young lady," Jax snapped.

"I'll go." Eli looked over father and daughter, "She can come with me."

Jax looekd angered at his wife but Camilyn looked victorious. "Go pack then," Jax told his daughter, "Lightly."

"I know," she said and left the room calmly even if he knew she would be running as soon as she got to the other side of the door.

"I'll help you!" Zaq called and ran after his sister.

Jax shook his head and looked at his wife with a cocked eyebrow, "Why must you do this with her?"

"Because you see it as much as I do. She is a lot like her aunt and uncle that we named her after." Eli looked her husband in the eye, "We can't hide her from the world forever. Gods know Camden and Ashtyn didn't."

Jax snorted, "If we release her on the world she'll torment everyone."

Eli smiled. "Just like her father and aunt, the true Tormentors."


	38. Removing from

Just a quick note to those of you who find this story. I will be removing all the stories including THE ABYSS, THE SHADOW, and THE TORMENTORS from the internet soon for some serious editing. If you want me to keep them up for a certain amount of time, please let me know, other wise they will be off of as soon as I pull the reviews off of them and save them all.

Thanks!

KATE


End file.
